18 años despues, la leyenda inolvidable
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: continuacion de la fuerza de nuestro amor. han pasado 18 años y nuevos problemas aparecen en la vida de temari y SHIKAMARU...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fic debiste a ver leído la introducción (de solo veinte tantos capítulos) titulada **_**la fuerza de nuestro amor**_**…. NOTA: no tengo nada en contra de Shikamaru, en realidad LO AMO.**

Capitulo 1: PROBLEMAS EN MI VIDA PERFECTA.

Una chica de 15 años dormía bajo un frondoso árbol. Había viajado sin descanso durante tres días y el cansancio finalmente la había vencido mientras esperaba a su abuelo.

La chica tenía una larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda atada con una cinta verde. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanca que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que tenía en la parte inferior izquierda una delgada placa metálica que la identificaba como ninja de Suna. Una cinta verde atada a su cintura sujetaba el abanico que usaba como arma, no era tan grande como el de su madre: solo media 50 cm. No llevaba zapatos, ella prefería estar descalza cada vez que estaba en el bosque de su abuelo.

Un ruido la despertó y sonrió al ver a su abuelo enfrente de ella. Tamire* se levanto del piso y se limpio el polvo de su vestido. Entonces su expresión tranquila cambio a una seria, con sus ojos verde esmeraldas miraba fijamente a Shikaku exigiéndole que le respondiera la pregunta que desde hace un tiempo él se negaba a responder.

Sin duda Tamire era una versión mejorada de su madre, Temari. Después de un rato en silencio, Shikaku decidió decirle lo que quería oír y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico que lo siguiera.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Shikaku se sentaron en la mesa con dos tazas de té. La conversación que iban a tener no era placentera y por parte de Shikaku podría considerarse dolorosa.

- en verdad me sorprendo con tu determinación – empezó a hablar Shikaku – venir desde Suna solo para hablar de este tema es algo impresionante. ¿no crees que podrías gastar tus días de descanso en algo más… productivo?

- No. He venido para que me digas porque mi padre y usted se llevan tan mal.

- es un problema nuestro... no deberías involucrarte.

- ustedes son parte de mi familia y eso es motivo mas que suficiente para que me involucre. Sabes que seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas la verdad sobre ustedes tres

-¿tres?

- tengo entendido que el motivo de su divorcio con mi abuela involucra a mi padre…

- pues… no te equivocas. No es algo de lo que quiera hablar, limítate a saber que dije unas tonterías a Shikamaru en un mal momento, él se molesto y se fue, Yoshino se entero y se molesto tanto conmigo que me pidió el divorcio.

- no me conformare con eso y tengo 3 meses de vacaciones. ¿quiere ver quien pierde la paciencia antes?

Shikaku conocía muy bien a su nieta y resignado decidió contarle la verdad.

- primero debes saber el motivo por el que me case con tu abuela

- ¿no fue por amor? – pregunto muy sorprendida Tamire.

- no, al menos no fue así al principio. Cuando era joven cometí muchos errores por culpa de uno de ellos todo esto comenzó. Veras, yo tenia una novia y una noche me puse a beber con ella. Estaba tan ebrio que la termine confundiendo con Yoshino, la cual también estaba muy tomada, y…. Hicimos el amor. Al despertar nos miramos sorprendidos porque no solo yo la confundí con mi novia, ella también creía que yo era su novio. La vergüenza que sentimos fue muy grande y no nos volvimos a ver en meses… hasta que un día ella llego a mi casa acompañada de su padre exigiendo al mío que me casara con ella por a verla embarazado. Hicimos todo lo posible por no casarnos, pero….

- no lo lograron evitar… supongo que ese bebe es mi padre y se entero de que por su culpa los obligaron a casarse abandonado a las personas que amaban.

- al principio no soportaba a Yoshino y cada vez que veía a Shikamaru no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia él por haber arruinado mi felicidad. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a querer a Yoshino hasta el punto que no me di cuenta del momento en que me enamore de ella y tampoco se con exactitud cuando cambie mi forma de pensar sobre Shikamaru. Si, confieso que durante varios años culpe a Shikamaru de mi infelicidad, pero el día en que deje de culparlo y me dedique a conocerlo me di cuenta de la injusticia que estaba cometiendo, él no se merecía que lo tratara mal o que me limitara a transferirle los conocimientos del clan sin demostrarle ningún afecto. Pero cuando decidí tratarlo como un hijo y no solo como un alumno, ya era algo tarde. Shikamaru había encontrado en su maestro todo el afecto que yo le negué, y si bien nunca me odio su actitud me dejo en claro que me seria muy difícil ganarme su cariño

- ¿usted trato mal a mi padre?

- no, en realidad solo lo ignoraba. Me limitaba a enseñarle todo sobre el clan y cada vez que me hablaba procuraba que la conversación no durara más de un minuto. Incluso cuando su maestro murió y yo intente ayudarlo él seguía algo esquivo… entonces, decidí hacer algo por él y no tengo la menor idea de en que estaba pensando cuando decidí que debía casarlo. Él se negó y tuvimos una fuerte pelea, unos días después tuvimos una pelea aun más fuerte por un motivo diferente. La tercera fue la vencida, no quería que se casara con Temari, Shikamaru siempre fue ingenuo en ciertos temas y me daba la impresión de que esa mujer se estaba aprovechado de él. En esa pelea no supe escoger mis palabras y termine diciéndole que nunca lo quise y que para mi no era mas que un estorbo. Se molesto mucho y la pelea empezó a subir de tono hasta el punto de que lo agredí físicamente. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desde ese día no me ha vuelto a hablar. Yoshino se entero y me culpo de todo… en menos de un mes estábamos firmando el papel del divorcio. Ella se fue de la aldea y tu padre aun no quiere saber nada de mí, por eso fue tu madre la que me presento a ti y a tus hermanos.

- así que eso fue lo que pasó. .. creo que puedo hacer que mi padre quiera volver a hablar con usted, hacer lo mismo con la abuela será mas difícil, pero creo que cuando vea que se reconcilio con mi papá todo será mas sencillo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Tamire?

-Nada del otro mundo, solo hacer que mi padre conozca la verdad. Ahí esta el secreto de cualquier relación.

Tamire se despidió haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza en señal de respeto y se fue directo a la torre del Hokage. Espero paciente su turno y una vez que estuvo enfrente de Naruto hablo con serenidad pidiéndole que llamara a su padre con cualquier escusa

- no puedo hacer eso, puede que sea el Hokage, pero eso no le importaba a Temari si se entera que la separe de su esposo sin ningún motivo.

- por favor, se lo ruego, es de vital importancia que mi papá venga y si se lo pido yo pensara que estoy en problemas… se lo imploro – dijo Tamire llorando arrodillada

- esta bien, esta bien. ya no llores, me inventare una falsa misión.

- se lo agradezco – dijo Tamire con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sin el menor rastro de llanto en su rostro

- ¡me engañaste! Eso no se hace

- usted fue el ingenuo que se lo creyó. Ahora, una promesa es una promesa y si no quiere que le diga a mi tío que el Hokage es un mentiroso cumplirá con lo que le pedí

- ¡TRAMPOSA!

- prefiero que me digan astuta…

Tamire salió de la sala del Hokage sonriendo y con un plan infalible en mente para hacer que su padre y abuelo se reconciliara. Caminó por las calles de la aldea de la hoja sin un rumbo fijo hasta que empezó a oscurecer y se dirigió a la pequeña casa que su padre compro para que ella y sus hermanos tuvieran donde hospedarse en los continuos viajes que hacían a esa aldea.

…

* * *

Shikamaru leyó con cuidado la carta que Naruto le había enviado en donde le pedía que fuera a konoha inmediatamente. Se extraño de que no dijera el motivo, pero sospecho que Tamire estaba involucrada.

"_esa niña es capaz de convencer a un cocotero para que en vez de dar cocos de diamantes… solo espero que no quiera que hable con ese sujeto. Por suerte Temari salió a una misión y Naruto no se meterá en problemas"_

Shikamaru recogió sus cosas camino sin prisa y al cuarto día de viaje se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja. Entones un ruido llamo su atención, alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Se coloco en posición de alerta y se sorprendió al ver a Yashiro**.

La pelirroja de ojos marrones lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos no transmitían otra emoción que no fuera el odio.

…..

* * *

Tamire caminaba de un lado a otro en la puerta de konoha, se encontraba esperando a su padre desde el día anterior y su retraso solo significaba una cosa.

"_no puedo creer que haya descubierto que tengo en mente algo… ya veo porque Yang no se toma el esfuerzo de inventar una mentira…. Esto es muy molesto, si no viene pronto yo misma iré a buscarlo y a traerlo a rastras de ser necesario. Pero todo es culpa del Hokage que no fue capaz de escribir una nota convincente" _

En ese momento Tamire ve a alguien acercarse y con la ilusión de que sea su padre se le acerca corriendo, pero una vez que solo faltan pocos metros descubre que se trataba de una mujer de pelo rosado. Molesta patea el suelo y se cruza de brazos, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

La mujer de pelo rosado la mira fijamente y después de meditarlo un momento se acerca a ella:

- ¿eres la hija de Temari?

- si, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, es solo que me fui de konoha hace ya 17 años y aun no entro a la aldea para ya estar confundida con todos los posibles cambios. De seguro ya todos mis amigos están casados y con hijos… creo que debí a ver traído a mi hija en lugar de dejarla con su abuela… por cierto mi nombre es Hanuro Sakura.

-Nara Tamire. Es un gusto conocerla.

La conversación de las dos chicas en interrumpida por una fuerte explosión. Sin dudarlo las kunoichis se acercaron al lugar y Tamire uso su abanico para dispersar el humo que había dejado la explosión. Lo que vieron dejo paralizada a la rubia.

En el suelo se encontraba Shikamaru rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre, sin duda se encontraba gravemente herido. Sakura se acerco a él y empezó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios mientras Tamire buscaba al culpable del ataque. Entonces vio a una chica pelirroja un par de años mayor y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella con su abanico en mano lista para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella había desaparecido.

- ¡Tamire! Ve a la puerta y solicita ayuda médica. Es muy peligroso transportarlo en su estado. ¡Tamire!

La rubia obedeció y al poco tiempo su padre se encontraba en la sala de operaciones del hospital de konoha mientras que ella esperaba impaciente que le dieran noticias. Después de una espera que le pareció eterna Sakura se acerco a ella para informarle cual era el estado de salud de Shikamaru.

- hicimos lo que pudimos, pero sus heridas eran muy graves. Ha perdido mucha sangre debido las múltiples hemorragias interna que tiene...Tiene casi todos los huesos del cuerpo fracturados y aun no hemos podido calcular cual es el daño exacto a sus órganos internos… su pronostico no es bueno y es muy probable que no sobreviva a esta noche.

- ¿puedo verlo? – pregunto Tamire intentando no llorar

- esta en coma.

- no me importa ¡quiero verlo!

Sakura no respondió inmediatamente, lo que iba a hacer estaba en contra del protocolo, pero eso no la detuvo y la llevo a ver a Shikamaru. Tamire al ver a su padre conectado a un respirador artificial, con todo el cuerpo vendado y rodeado de tantas maquinas entró en estado de shock.

"_esto es mi culpa"_

Sin decir nada Tamire se fue corriendo del lugar desapareciendo bajo el manto de la noche y dispuesta a encontrar a la culpable.

* * *

**¿Les gusto mi regalo? Les advertí que iba a ser mala… ya verán como se desarrolla la historia.**

*Tamire es un anagrama de Temari ( solo hay que cambiar el orden de las vocales)

**Yashiro significa la que traiciona a los dioses


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: TAMIRE Y YASHIRO.

Tamire corría atreves de los arboles intentando encontrar a la misteriosa pelirroja. No podía evitar estar preocupada por su padre y cada vez que la imagen de él postrado en esa cama llegaba a su mente, sus deseos de venganza aumentaban aun mas.

Finalmente la encontró, estaba sentada en la orilla de un rio y esa oportunidad le pareció perfecta a Tamire para atacar. Tomo su abanico y utilizo el Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante), pero la pelirroja esquivó su ataque dando un salto y colocándose de espalda a Tamire.

Ella intento darse la vuelta para atacar nuevamente cuando sintió que no podía moverse. Esa sensación la conocía muy bien y su cara se puso roja de ira al reconocer la técnica que estaba usando esa extraña.

- eres una…. ¡esta es la técnica de mi padre! ¿Cómo puedes hacerla?

- parece que no te dijo que soy tu hermana… mi nombre es Yashiro, la hija de Yami.

- ¿hermana? No eres mas que una mentirosa y te hare pagar por lo que has hecho.

Tamire cerró los ojos y envió su chakra a sus pies de forma repentina librándose de la técnica de posesión de sombra. Entonces realizo 4 clones de sombra y formaron un circulo alrededor de la pelirroja, una vez que la rodearon, sus clones y ella usaron el Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Gran remolino cortante) formando un enorme tornado que elevo a la chica por los cielos y la arrojo al rio.

Sin bajar la guardia, Tamire se acerco lentamente para asegurarse de que había obtenido la victoria. En ese momento el rio comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo y a parecerse cada vez más a la sangre.

Asustada retrocedió un paso y pudo sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies mientras que los arboles comenzaban a marchitarse. El cielo se puso de color gris y empezó a llover sangre. Era un espectáculo aterrador, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar a Tamire.

"_esto de seguro no es mas que una ilusión"_

De repente Yashiro salió del rio, por su cuerpo corrían choros de sangre y en su mirada se observaba un profundo odio. Ella grito y realizo unos extraños sellos, formando varias esferas negras a su alrededor que posteriormente se las arrojo a Tamire.

Tamire intento esquivarla, pero se encontraba nuevamente atrapada en el jutsu de posesión de sombra y no podía moverse.

"_¿Cuándo lo hizo? No he bajado la guardia ni un segundo"_

Las esferas negras impactaron contra Tamire levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Poco a poco el paisaje fue volviendo a la normalidad y Yashiro sonrió maléficamente ante su victoria.

…..

* * *

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en dirección a la habitación de Shikamaru. Sabia que era imposible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera algún signo de mejoría, pero al enterarse de la desaparición de Tamire se sintió culpable.

Lentamente y sin muchos ánimos de ver a un viejo amigo en ese estado abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio la dejo sumamente impactada. Shikamaru había desaparecido.

Sin esperar ni un segundo aviso a todos en el hospital y empezaron a buscarlo sin éxito, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

"_en su estado de salud es imposible que haya sobrevivido… lo mejor será decirle a Temari que ha muerto… de esa manera no se hará falsas ilusiones"_

…

* * *

Yashiro se disponía a irse cuando algo llamo su atención. Se acerco al lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo la rubia, pero no encontró nada.

"_¿un clon de sombra? Es mas hábil de lo que parece"_

En ese momento observo como era rodeada por unos arboles que cada vez se acercaban mas hasta el punto de que la acorralaron contra una pared de roca. Las ramos de los arboles le sujetaron los brazos y piernas mientras que otra rama apuntaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

Yashiro no se dejo alterar por la situación y busco con la mirada a su hermanita, cuando la encontró simplemente se limito a sonreír con altanería. Ese gesto enfureció a Tamire que se quito la cinta que llevaba en su cintura y la amarro en el cuello de Yashiro.

- basta que haga un movimiento de mis manos para poder ahorcarte, así que deja de burlarte de mi. No creas que dudare en hacerlo, tu atacaste a mi padre y para mi lo mas importante es la familia

- yo nunca, por mas ira que contra él sienta, lastimaría a mi padre.

- ¡él no es tu padre!

- tu no sabes nada, es obvio que va a negar mi existencia. Pero que te quede claro esto: yo no fui y lo único que estas haciendo es darle tiempo al verdadero culpable para huir. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? ¿viendo mí reflejo? Para tu información estaba siguiendo el rastro del verdadero agresor y ese rastro me llevo a este rio…

Tamire bajo la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de Yashiro y las ramas empezaron a soltarla lentamente. Para ella su padre era como su héroe y nada la entristecía más que la idea de perderlo. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago que la obligo a arrodillarse en el suelo, pero no había terminado de recuperarse del golpe cuando algo la golpeo en el rostro tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz. Al levantar la vista vio a Yashiro con una sonrisa en su rostro solo podía significar que ella había sido la que la había golpeado.

- eres muy ingenua – dijo Yashiro - ¡nunca le creas a tu enemigo! Me parece que esa es una regla básica para un shinobi. Te has dejado llevar por tus emociones y lo único que te mantiene con vida es la lastima que me produces…

- pues no soy la única ingenua aquí.

Unas ramas empezaron a surgir del suelo atrapando a Yashiro. La pelirroja entendió en ese momento como ella hacia esa técnica, la información que le habían dado sobre Tamire resulto ser mucho más cierta de lo que había creído.

- creí que era una exageración – dijo Yashiro – pero al parecer si eres la reina de la ilusiones. Tu habilidad en crear genjutsus es tan buena que es casi imposible detectar en que momento se ha caído en una… pero no es más que una ilusión, no puedes lastimarme.

- en eso te equivocas, la mente es mas poderosa de lo crees y si en una de mis ilusiones mueres…. Tu mente cree que es real. - Una rama empezó a apretar cada vez mas el cuello de Yashiro – por eso, si en mi ilusión de ramas, una de ellas te rompe el cuello, tu cuerpo reaccionara como si en verdad hubiera sucedido… este es tú final.

…..

* * *

Un chico rubio de ojos cafés saltaba de rama en rama sin saber exactamente que estaba buscando. Se encontraba muy cansado y estaba preocupado por su hermana.

"_¿A dónde te fuiste Tamire? Ya es suficiente con que papá haya desaparecido como para que tu también lo hagas"_

En ese momento descubre algo que parecían unas pisadas y que concordaban con las de Tamire. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico que siguió las pisadas hasta donde debía encontrarse su hermana mayor.

"_es solo 15 minutos mayor y actúa como si la diferencia de edades fuera de 15 años… solo espero que no haya cometido una tontería"_

_.._

_

* * *

_

La presión que las ramas en el cuello de Yashiro aumentaba cada vez más y ella empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Trataba de convencerse de que solo se trataba de una ilusión, pero todo era tan real que empezaba a dudar de que en verdad la rama no estuviera ahí.

"_esta loca si cree que ya me gano… no voy a perder ante una niñita consentida que no sabe lo que significa luchar para mantenerse con vida"_

Yashiro acerco sus manos y realizo con algo de dificultad unos sellos. Aprovecho el hecho de que Tamire se había confiado y de que sus manos estaban en su espalda para alargar su sombra sin que ella se diera cuenta. Una vez que su sombra se encontraba a escasos milímetros de Tamire utilizo la técnica de estrangulación de sombra.

- ¡veremos quien resiste por mas tiempo! Tu ilusión o mi sombra

- no te dejare ganar…

Los segundos se hacían eternos y el suministro de aire para ambas chicas era cada vez más escaso. Esa era una prueba de resistencia, la que se mantuviera en pie seria la ganadora.

Cada vez se sentían más débiles y les costaba ver con claridad, pero no estaban dispuestas a rendirse. Ambas pudieron sentir como partes de su cuerpo empezaban a dormirse y mantenerse consientes cada vez les resultaba mas difícil. Finalmente las fuerzas abandonaron a las chicas y perdieron el conocimiento al mismo tiempo.

….

* * *

_- no te preocupes por mi… yo estoy bien y el día que menos lo pienses volveré a estar a tu lado _

_.….._

_

* * *

_

- despierta… Tamire, despierta.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor Tamire abrió los ojos lentamente intentando recordar que era lo que había sucedido. Los recuerdos de su pelea con Yashiro llegaron repentinamente a su mente y entonces empujo a su hermano mientras se levantaba y la buscaba con la mirada, pero simplemente había desaparecido y ni siquiera había signos de la pelea que habían tenido.

- Tamire… ¿estas bien?

- ¡Claro que no! Deje escapar a la responsable de que nuestro padre este en coma… esa tal Yashiro me las va a pagar.

- Tamire, con respecto a papá…

- ¿le paso algo? Yang no me digas que él…

- ha desaparecido. Una de las doctoras fue a verlo y no lo encontró. En su estado… Tamire, hasta el Hokage lo da por muerto.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la rubia que simplemente no soportaba la idea de vivir sin su padre. Entonces recordó algo que le dio esperanzas y que la hizo sonreír con timidez.

- ¿sucede algo?

- recordé algo. Mientras estaba inconsciente escuche una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que no me preocupara y que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos… no me di cuenta desde un inicio, pero se trataba de la voz de papá. se comunico conmigo.

- Tamire…

Yang no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo, pero no dijo nada para evitar deprimirla. El chico le dio su mano a su hermana para ayudarla a levantar y juntos caminaron sin ninguna prisa de regreso a konoha. Una vez que llegaron fueron a ver al Hokage, Tamire insistía en que tenía algo importante que hablar con él y Yang se limitaba a seguirla.

Cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage les informaron que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado y deberían esperar. Los hermanos se sentaron en una banca y miraron las nubes como su padre les enseño a hacerlo, se quedaron ahí en silencio recordando los maravillosos momentos que cada uno tuvo con él hasta que finalmente Tamire se animo a romper el silencio.

- deberíamos avisar a Shikan y Ying. ¿no lo crees enano?

- no me parece el momento, primero debemos estar seguros de que es lo que esta pasando y… ¡no me llames enano! Que sea 10 cm mas bajo que todos no te da derecho de burlarte de mi

- nosotros cuatro tenemos la misma edad, pero tu eres el único que no tiene la misma estatura…

Los dos siguieron discutiendo por varios minutos, en realidad a Yang no le importaba que su hermana se burlara de su estatura simplemente le seguía la corriente para que se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado y poder sacarle una sonrisa. Su discusión fue interrumpida por una mujer que les informo que el Hokage ya podía atenderlos. Tamire y Yang inclinaron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y entraron a la oficina de Naruto.

Sin rodeos Tamire se acerco al Hokage con sus manos en la cintura y su ceño fruncido en señal de que no estaba dispuesta a irse hasta obtener lo que desea. Naruto trago saliva con dificultad, ella era una de las muy pocas personas que lograban estresarlo y Tamire lo hacia con solo una mirada.

- ¿Quién es Yashiro? – pregunto sin rodeos – algo me dice que usted sabe algo de ella.

- no se de que me hablas

- le hablo de la mujer que ataco a mi padre. Se hacia llamar Yashiro, tiene como unos 17 años, es pelirroja de ojos cafés, y dice que es hija de mi padre con una tal Yami.

Al escuchar el nombre de Yami, Naruto palideció.

"_¿la culpable de esto es la hija de Yami? en cierto modo tiene sentido que hubiera atacado a Shikamaru, de esa manera vengaría la muerte de su madre, pero… hay una pieza que no cuadra. Si Tamire estaba con ella, es imposible que Yashiro fuera la responsable de la desaparición de Shikamaru… a menos que tuviera un cómplice… un minuto, si lo que busca es venganza tal vez también ataque a Temari y a sus hijos… ya peleo contra Tamire, debo informar a Gaara para que proteja a Ying, Shikan y Temari."_

- ¡Hokage! – grito Tamire sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos- responda mi pregunta ¿Quién es Yashiro?

- no puedo responder a eso, tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre…

Yang se acerco a su hermana y le pidió que se fueran a lo que ella acepto de muy mala gana.

Una vez que estuvo sola en su cuarto Tamire se puso a llorar. Si bien algo en su interior le decía que su padre estaba bien, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Se sentía culpable y la aterraba la idea de perderlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta Yang escuchaba llorar a su hermana y eso hacia su alma se angustiara.

"_ella nunca llora a menos que sea una actuación…. Todo esto es demasiado para ella, Tamire quiere mucho a papá… ¡debo encontrarlo!"_

Con esos pensamientos en mente y amparado por la oscuridad de la noche Yang fue al lugar donde había encontrado a su hermana para buscar alguna pista sobre esa tal Yashiro.

"_así me toque dar la vuelta el mundo entero voy a encontrar a esa Yashiro y traeré sano y salvo a mi padre" _

…_.._

* * *

Naruto estaba terminando de escribir la carta que le enviaría a Gaara para informarle todo lo que había sucedido cuando un AMBU entro en la habitación muy agitado.

- Yang… no lo encontramos por ningún lado. Se que nos ordeno vigilarlos, pero…

- han fallado –dijo Naruto sin alterarse – subestime sus habilidades… dupliquen la vigilancia a Tamire, no quiero que ella también se escape

- y… ¿Qué pasara con Yang?

- trae a los otros dos miembros del equipo D, ellos son los únicos que pueden encontrarlo.

- pero…

- yo se lo que hago, ahora has lo que te he dicho

- si Hokage-Sama

El AMBU salió del cuarto dejando solo a Naruto que se encontraba muy preocupado por toda esta situación.

"_esto es peor que esa vez en la seis islas… solo espero que Hirato y Meylin puedan traer a Yang… lo dudo, de seguro esos dos se unirán a él, pero al menos no tendrá que enfrentarse él solo a Yashiro…. Si ella es tan fuerte como su madre, esto no será para nada fácil"_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: el equipo D.

Naruto miraba por la ventana de su oficina profundamente preocupado por lo que había pasado con Shikamaru.

"_¿Dónde estará? No entiendo porque Yashiro hace esto… si bien Shikamaru nunca la reconoció públicamente como su hija siempre hizo todo lo que un padre debe hacer con sus hijos. Me parecía que mantenían una buena relación con las cartas que se enviaban… tal ves ella se canso de esa situación o simplemente salió a flote su lado maligno"_

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta y Naruto sonríe al ver a su hijo, Hirato. El chico era rubio como su padre y bastante alto para solo tener 12 años, todo el mundo decía que si no fuera por los ojos color perla que heredo de su madre podría ser perfectamente el gemelo idéntico de Yang

- ¿paso algo? – pregunto el chico bastante preocupado, no era normal que enviaran de misión a alguien que aun no se graduaba de la academia

- Hirato*, necesito que traigas de regreso a Yang.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿A dónde se fue?

- no estoy seguro, pero creo eso se lo puedes preguntar a Tamire. .. lo que paso fue que alguien ataco a su padre y después a Tamire, actualmente Shikamaru se encuentra desaparecido y Yang fue en su búsqueda. Eso es muy peligroso porque él también puede ser uno de los posibles blancos. Debes traerlo lo más pronto posible.

- Entendido.

- Meylin** te espera en la puerta norte en media hora. Tamire esta en su casa y por nada del mundo le digas que Yang no esta

- como ordenes.

Hirato fue inmediatamente hasta donde estaba Tamire y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabia que preguntar. Si le preguntaba directamente sospecharía y lo mismo si no tenia una excusa convincente de ir a buscarla a altas horas de la noche

"_creo que me arriesgare a que me desfigure el rostro Shikan y le digo que me enamore de ella… esto no se queda así Yang, si tu hermano me golpea no dudare en culparte"_

Hirato toco tímidamente la puerta y espero paciente a que Tamire abriera, pero ella no abrió. Insistió durante varios minutos y al no obtener respuesta uso su byakugan para saber que estaba pasando. Se sorprendió al ver a varios hombres inconscientes y ni un solo rastro de Tamire.

"_creo que por eso Yang dice que tiene el carácter de su madre y abuela…. Multiplicado por mil. Creo que deberemos hacerlo a la antigua y seguir el rastro de Yang"_

Después de avisar a unos médicos Hirato fue a la puerta norte donde lo esperaba Meylin. Cuando llego ella lo miro seriamente con sus ojos rojos, no le agradaba quedar solo con esa chica 6 años mayor que él.

- te tardaste – dijo la pelinegra de cabello ondulado y piel dorada.

- intente ver si Tamire nos decía donde ocurrió su pelea, pero no estaba y había unos hombres inconscientes…

- olvídalo, vámonos.

Hirato se limito a asentir con la cabeza y la siguió a través del bosque. Para su suerte Yang no había intentado encubrir su rastro y no se les dificultaría encontrarlo, el problema seria convérselo de regresar a la aldea

…..

* * *

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando algo llamo su atención. Fue al cuarto que hasta hace unas horas le pertenecía a Shikamaru y vio a Tamire acostada en la cama. Preocupada Sakura se acerco a ella.

- es raro – dijo de repente Tamire

- ¿de que hablas?

- no hay signos de que hayan entrado a la fuerza y si … ellos hubieran querido… matarlo, solo debían apagar el respirador, pero en lugar de eso se lo llevaron… ¡eso significa que esta vivo! Ellos lo necesitan vivo y debemos buscarlo.

- Tamire, es muy riesgoso y además esto no es garantía de nada.

- también existe la posibilidad de que mi padre se haya ido solo

- imposible, sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Es una causa perdido que tu...

- ¡estaba herido de gravedad, pero no muerto! No es justo que se den por vencidos tan fácilmente, si ustedes no piensan hacer algo entonces lo hare yo sola.

Sakura intento detenerla, pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió. Ya le habían advertido delas ilusiones de ella, pero nunca creyó que las usaría en su contra. Cuando ya estuvo bien no había rastro del paradero de Tamire.

"_no entiendo el motivo de que se lo llevaran..."_

En ese momento una idea cruzo su mente. Los recuerdos de su misión en las seis islas y lo que había dicho Tamire parecían tener una posible relación. Sin pensarlo, Sakura fue directo hasta donde estaba Naruto y apenas lo vio grito:

- ¡Naftanelele!

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? No entiendo de que me hablas

- me refiero a que Naftanelele puede curar a los heridos sin importar la gravedad de las heridas. Shikamaru estaba muy mal, pero Naftanelele pudo haberlo curado. Por eso no hay señales de entrada forzada.

- es una posibilidad, pero no explica su desaparición

- debes traer a Temari y sus hijos a la aldea. Ella puede ayudarnos a aclarar las cosas, después de todo ella posee mas conocimientos sobre este tema que nosotros.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con la idea e inmediatamente envió una nota pidiendo la asistencia inmediata de Temari, Shikan y Ying.

….

* * *

Yang miraba el lugar donde había encontrado a su hermana en busca de un posible rastro, pero no encontró nada.

"_había olvidado que no soy bueno en esto de seguir rastros… como me gustaría que estuviera aquí Meylin o Hirato"_

En ese momento oye un ruido a sus espaldas y al voltear se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos. Meylin se acerco a paso firme a Yang y lo golpeo en el rostro mientras decía:

- eres un tonto. Somos un equipo, puede que no oficialmente, pero lo somos. No puedes hacer estas cosas tu solo. Además estamos hablando de mi padrino y maestro, ¿no te pareció que esto también era de mi incumbencia? – Meylin golpeo nuevamente a Yang antes de seguir hablando – también te recuerdo que Tamire es como mi hermanita, todo lo que a ella le pase es de mi interés. .. ¿acaso apagaste tu cerebro? Mires por donde lo mires era tu deber decirme lo que paso. No te perdonare que vuelvas a cometer otra tontería como esa.

- ya entendí… no era necesario que me golpearas. El equipo de la destrucción siempre debe estar junto. – nuevamente Yang recibe un golpe de parte de Meylin. - ¿y ahora que?

- no somos el equipo de la destrucción, que casualmente cada vez que estemos juntos algo salga destruido es solo culpa de ustedes dos.

- ¡si, pero porque tus nos persigues!

Hirato miraba toda la pelea incrédulo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que discutieran, pero le parecía increíble que lo hicieran estando en una situación tan delicada. Sabiendo que nadie podía detenerlos él decidió usar su byakugan y empezar a buscar un posible rastro. Lo que vio no podía ser más que perfecto.

- ¡encontré algo! – grito Hirato lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus amigos dejaran de pelear y le prestaran atención – hay un rastro de energía que va rio abajo.

- pues que esperamos, vamos.

Meylin, como la líder del equipo D, se mantuvo al frente. Mientras avanzaban podían sentir una energía maligna que se iba intensificando y después de una hora pudieron ver a la causante de todo.

"_concuerda con la descripción que me dio Tamire, esa debe ser Yashiro" _pensó Yang.

- atacare directamente. Yang, utiliza esa distracción para atacar y tu Hirato permanece oculto en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos – ordeno Meylin a lo que los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus posiciones.

Ella se acerco lanzando unos senbon***, pero que la pelirroja pudo esquivar con facilidad. Eso enfureció a Meylin que era la mejor alumna de TenTen, Meylin tomo mas senbon y les ato unos sellos explosivos que posteriormente se los arrojo. Yashiro no los esquivó, en su lugar los agarró con sus manos y se los devolvió a Meylin que apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

Yashiro aprovecho ese momento y pateo a Meylin con tanta fuerza en el estomago que la mando a volar varios metros. Hirato se preocupo al ver a Meylin inconsistente en el suelo y saliéndole una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, señal indiscutible de que tenía una hemorragia interna. Él ya estaba listo para intervenir, pero una rápida mirada a Yang le hizo desistir.

Yashiro miraba con supremacía a su oponente y no pudo evitar reírse como una sicópata al ver lo rápido que la había derrotado.

"_Al menos la rubia presento un reto, esta no fue mas que una aficionada me sorprende que sea una jounnin. El chico rubio que esta oculto no es mas que un niñito miedoso, se le nota por la forma como tiembla…. Así que, iré por el hermanito de la rubia, creo que su nombre era Yang, el maestro del Ninjutsu... espero que al igual que Tamire su apodo no sea una exageración"_

Ella se acerco a donde se ocultaba Yang y le lanzo un SĀKURU kuroi**** que dio justo en el blanco, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de un clon de sombra. Yashiro se puso en guardia en ese preciso momento, alerta de cualquier posible ataque.

Yang se encontraba oculto detrás de un árbol y con sus manos le hizo señas a Hirato para que se llevara a Meylin. Yang arrojo una bomba de humo y aprovecho ese momento para atrapar a Yashiro en su técnica de posesión de sombra, mientras tanto Hirato se llevaba a Meylin.

- astuto, pero a la vez demasiado predecible – dijo Yashiro sorprendiendo a Yang que no se esperaba ese comentario- eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme.

- tan solo inténtalo.

Yashiro rio ante el reto que le había puesto Yang y sin ningún problema se libro de la técnica de posesión de sombra. Yang saco un kunei y se coloco en posesión defensiva, listo para empezar la batalla.

…..

* * *

Tamire saltaba de rama en rama hasta llegar al lugar donde peleo con Yashiro. Una vez que estuvo ahí busco el rastro de ella, pero no encontró nada. Empezaba a frustrarse cuando nuevamente escucho la voz de su padre en su cabeza:

"_tranquila, no es tu momento ahora. Descansa que mas tarde necesitaras esas energías. Debes regresar a konoha y esperar por tus hermanos… todas tus dudas serán resueltas cuando estén reunidos los cinco"_

- ¿cinco? – repitió algo confundida Tamire – supongo que debe estar hablando de mamá. no entiendo porque puedo escuchar su voz y mucho menos lo que significan sus mensajes, pero confiare en mi instinto y esperare a que estemos los cinco reunidos.

….

* * *

Hirato corrió lo más rápido que podía para llevar a Meylin al hospital, pero no le ayudaba el hecho de que ella fuera más grande. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio una sombra acercarse. Bajo a su amiga al piso y se dispuso a pelear cuando todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.

….

* * *

**¿Es mi impresión o están habiendo muchos desmayos, y las escenas fueron muy cortas? En el siguiente capitulo (que no se cuando publicare) veremos la pelea entre Yang y Yashiro, sabremos que paso con Hirato y conocerán al mayor de los cuatrillizos: Shikan.**

_**En orden de mayor a menor son Shikan, Tamire, Ying y Yang. Lo anoto aquí por si se me olvida después aclararlo…**_

*Hirato es el hijo de Naruto con Hinata y su nombre sale de una extraña mezcla de los dos nombres. No abra NaruHina (o como se escriba) solo me gusto la combinación de las técnicas de Naruto con las de Hinata

**Meylin es la hija de Asuma con Kurenai.

***agujas ninja.

**** es la técnica de Yami y consiste en una poderosa esfera negra de energía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: pelea a muerte…

Yashiro rio ante el reto que le había puesto Yang y sin ningún problema se libro de la técnica de posesión de sombra. Yang saco un kunei y se coloco en posesión defensiva, listo para empezar la batalla.

- ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que tus técnicas no funcionan conmigo? – dijo Yashiro en tono burlón – no creo que eso te detenga, no eres mas que un impulsivo que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos… si hubieras pensado detenidamente las cosas no habrías permitido que esa chica de ojos rojos me atacara directamente, tu sabias lo fuerte que soy y no ella. Sabias que pelee al nivel de Tamire que es mil veces mejor en combate que esa chica. Es tu culpa y de actitud impulsiva el que ella este… MUERTA

- ¡CALLATE! – Yang se acerca a ella y trata de calvarle en el pecho el kunei, pero Yashiro lo agarra de ambas muñecas y detiene su ataque – no deberías confiarte de esa manera, puede que la técnica de posesión de sombras no funcione contigo, pero no es la única técnica que poseo…

Unas manos negras empezaron a subir por le cuerpo de Yashiro y se dirigían a su cuello, Yang había usado la técnica de estrangulación de sombra. Yashiro se sorprendió por el hecho de que pudo hacer esa técnica tan complicada sin necesidad de realizar sellos. Entonces ella le dio un rodillazo que hizo que la técnica de Yang desapareciera y lo hiciera retroceder varios metros.

Yang se sorprendió con la fuerza física que ella tenia, sin duda se trataba de una rival de temer y con la que no se podía dejar cabos sueltos. Intento acercarse a ella, pero un fuerte dolor en el estomago se lo impedía.

"_no puedo moverme a causa del dolor, no puedo creer que ella haya logrado lastimarme de esta manera con un solo golpe… no debo dejar que me vuelva tocar"_

El chico se arrodillo en el suelo intentando minimizar el dolor que sentía. De repente una gran cantidad de sombras en forma de hilos se acercaban a Yashiro con intenciones de atravesarla, ella lograba esquivarlas con mucha dificultad por la gran cantidad y lo delgado que eran esas sombras. Finalmente Yang logro aprisionarla con su técnica amarrándola de brazos y piernas. Se acerco a ella dispuesto a ponerle fin a todo, pero el dolor que sentía le impedía moverse con rapidez. Lentamente se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le lanzo el kunei directo al corazón.

…..

* * *

Hirato abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado. Un enorme dragón de ojos lila se encontraba sobre Meylin y una luz brillante se pasaba del cuerpo del dragón al de su amiga. Sin levantarse del suelo para no llamar la atención Hirato activo su byakugan y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que el dragón estaba sanando las heridas de Meylin.

Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba, reconocía ese chakra y cerro los ojos fingiendo que todavía estaba dormido. No entendía porque Shikamaru actuaba de esa manera, y lo que le dijo al dragón no le ayudo a aclarar sus dudas:

- Naftanelele, llévalos a konoha. Nadie debe enterarse de donde estoy. Todavía no es el momento…

…..

* * *

Yang observo sorprendido como su oponente desapareció cuando el kunei que lanzo dio justo en el blanco

"_¿un clon de sombra? ¿He peleado todo este tiempo con un clon de sombra?"_

De repente Yang se vio rodeado de clones de esa mujer que le lanzaban shuriken sin compasión. Yang uso un jutsu de sustitución para escapar del ataque, pero no había terminado de reponerse cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en sus espaldas. Cuando volteo vio a Yashiro que lo pateo por la espalda sin compasión y termino lazándolo nuevamente al grupo de clones que comenzaban a golpearlo salvajemente sin que se pudiera defender.

Yashiro miraba todo bastante decepcionada, ella esperaba que Yang fuera un reto como resulto ser Tamire.

- igual de inepto que su padre – dijo Yashiro en voz alta para provocar a Yang.

En es momento vio como sus clones fueron atravesados sin piedad por la sombra del chico. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yashiro al descubrir que la pelea se iba a poner interesante.

…..

* * *

Tamire entraba a konoha y una grata sorpresa se llevo al ver a su hermano mayor en la puerta. Se acerco a él y alegremente le pregunto:

- ¿Shikan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de misión en la aldea de la nieve*

- Si, pero la termine antes y como es obligatorio pasar por konoha decidí quedarme un par de días a descansar. Dime, ¿Cómo esta papá? la ultima vez que lo vi parecía muy preocupado y si tu estas aquí, él no debe andar lejos.

La sonrisa que Tamire tenia en los labios se borro al escuchar a su hermano, ella en verdad estaba preocupada por él y el simple hecho de tener a Shikan enfrente de ella la entristecía aun mas.

"_¿Por qué tienen que parecerse tanto?"_

Se preguntaba mirando al suelo para que su hermano no notara su tristeza.

Shikan en verdad era muy parecido a Shikamaru. Tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos profundos ojos color café, su cuerpo era algo musculoso, pero sin llegar a exagera, vestía de negro y sus perfectas facciones lo hacían el chico mas guapo de Suna y Konoha.

Tamire sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y sabia que se trataba de Shikan, él siempre intentaba protegerlos de todo.

- ¿me dirás que paso? – pregunto Shikan con su voz profunda y tranquila que trasmitía un sentimiento de paz a quien lo escuchaba – soy tu hermano mayor, aunque por solo unos minutos, y si tienes un problema solo dímelo y con gusto te ayudare.

Tamire vio como su hermano decía eso con la característica media sonrisa de su padre y ya sin poder aguantar mas le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento se lamento por no haber seguido siendo la chica fuerte que siempre la caracterizo, ella conocía a Shikan y él nunca obedecía ese tipo de ordenes.

Miro con tristeza como Shikan partía en busca de Yang, mientras que ambos hermanos deseaban desde el fondo de su corazón que todo se tratara de una pesadilla.

…..

* * *

Yang miraba con odio a su oponente, ella era la primera que despertaba ese sentimiento en él. Estaba decidido a vencerla y para ello pensaba demostrarle el motivo por el que el mismo kakashi le puso el apodo del maestro del Ninjutsu.

**-** Raikyu**

Dijo mientras que una esfera de electricidad iba hacia Yashiro. Ella logro esquivar el ataque, pero antes de que pudiera reponerse el relámpago subterráneo*** impacto sobre ella haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

Molesta por haber recibido ese ataque Yashiro crea seis esferas negras que le lanza a Yang, pero el logra bloquear su ataque con el Raiton: Denkai no Jutsu (Técnica del Escudo Eléctrico) ****.

"_Así que puede usar técnicas del elemento oscuridad y del elemento rayo. No es algo común en ninjas tan jóvenes, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Un jounnin debe ser capaz de dominar dos o tres elementos"_

En ese momento Yang golpea el suelo haciendo que unas rocas salieran despedidas en dirección de Yashiro, ella no logra esquivar el ataque y termina con cortadas en brazos y piernas. Una vez que se disponía a atacar vio como una gran cantidad de ráfagas de piedra se dirigían a ella, esta técnica la logro esquivar y luego vio que la intención de Yang desde un inicio era acercarla al rio para luego atacarla con un enorme dragón de agua.

Yashiro coloca ambas manos sobre su cabeza y crea un enorme esfera negra que destruye al dragón de agua y después golpea el suelo haciéndolo temblar provocando que yang perdiera el equilibrio. Aprovechando ese descuido ella lo golpea en el pecho con una esfera negra en su mano y sonríe al verlo caer inconsciente y con gruesos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

- en verdad parece que los apodos de estos hermanos son verdaderos. Nunca antes había visto a alguien usar una combinación como esa de técnicas, fue ingenioso que usara primero el Doton masabare*****, y luego con el Doto doryui****** me obligara a acercarme al rio para maximizar el poder de su Suiton·Suiryudan no Jutsu (dragón de agua)*******… debe tener una gran cantidad de chakra para ello y apuesto a que no solo puede usar técnicas de los elemento oscuridad, rayo, tierra y agua; sino de todos. Pero de nada le sirvió tener tal habilidad, su impulsividad no le permitió ver la gravedad de la herida que le hice en el estomago antes…

Yashiro comenzó a reír como una lunática mientras pateaba una y otra vez el cuerpo inmóvil de Yang. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien, pero no lograba precisar su ubicación. Dejo de patear a Yang y saco un kunei que lanzo a unos arbustos de donde creía provenía esa presencia.

No se equivoco, de ellos salió Shikan que la ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano menor quería matarla y simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella con la intención de golpearla en el rostro. Yashiro no logro esquivar el ataque y cayo varios metros hacia atrás, y mientras se levantaba miraba altivamente a su nuevo oponente.

"_Nara Shikan, el experto en taijutsu y el único jounnin de mis hermanos."_

Pensaba Yashiro mientras se levantaba con dificultad haciéndole entender que las peleas que sostuvo con Yang y Tamire la habían llevado a su límite, era un acto suicida enfrentarse a Shikan. Ella realizo unos sellos y desapareció tras una cortina de uno diciéndole:

- nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar querido Shikan, pero apenas pueda la realizaremos. No sabes cuan ansiosa estoy para que llegue ese día.

Shikan quería perseguirla, pero al ver el estado de su hermano desistió de su idea. Con cuidado se lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo directo al hospital. El estado en el que llego era muy delicado y los médicos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por curarlo, pero todo parecía en vano.

Tamire lloraba en el hombro de Shikan ante la idea de perder a su hermano.

- es mi culpa, no debí dejarlo irse. Se va a morir.

Decía una y otra vez Tamire a lo que Shikan trataba de consolarla y asegurarle de que todo iba a estar bien, y de paso hacer que él mismo se convenciera de ello. Pero al ver ingresar a la sala de espera a un delos doctores con cara de velorio, algo en su interior les decía que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

…..

* * *

*revise un mapa y la aldea de la nieve queda al lado derecho de la aldea de la hoja.

**es una esfera de electricidad que luego es lanzada al rival

***Relámpago Subterráneo: El ninja lanza una descarga eléctrica que va bajo tierra hacia el enemigo.

****El ninja concentra chakra en sus manos, y al juntarlas, hace que su cuerpo se vea rodeado de una barrera eléctrica. Esta barrera eléctrica protege al ninja de cualquier taijutsu y Ninjutsu aparte el ataque que reciba regresara al enemigo en forma de un rayo eléctrico.

*****Doton masabare: golpeas con el puño en el suelo desde el que salen despedidas  
piedras hacia arriba y golpean a los enemigos más cercanos.

******Doto doryui: manda una gran ráfaga de piedras a una velocidad media hacia el enemigo, esta técnica es fácil de esquivar.

*******Suiton·Suiryudan no Jutsu (dragón de agua):  
Ninjutsu de elemento agua, en el cual se crea a base de agua y chakra una columna con forma de dragón, el cual ataca directamente al enemigo, dañándolo y alejándolo del usuario; al mismo tiempo que lo sumerge dándole trabajo salir a la superficie debido a la gran presión de agua que se ejerce sobre él. Es una técnica de ataque a larga distancia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la pureza de Ying, aun paso de la verdad.

Yang abría los ojos con dificultad, el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse con libertad. Los recuerdos de su pelea con Yashiro llegaron a su mente, se sentía realmente mal por haber perdido ante ella. En ese momento escucho un ruido y se quedo paralizado por lo que estaba viendo

- debiste ser mas cuidadoso, no siempre estaré para ayudarte – decía Shikamaru mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de su hijo – estarás bien, pero debes prometer guardar el secreto hasta que mande a buscarlos. Una vez que pase eso contestare todas sus preguntas, solo debes prometerme que vas a esperar.

Yang asintió con la cabeza y empezó a sentir un profundo sueño. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido escucho a su padre agradecer a una tal Naftanelele, pero no alcanzo a verla y simplemente se quedo dormido.

….

* * *

Los rayos del sol eran obstruidos por las ramas dándole al lugar un toque mágico y misterioso. La chica de 15 años miraba atentamente con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la hermosura del lugar, ella ya se conocía de memoria el camino hasta konoha, pero la belleza del bosque nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Se detuvo un minuto para respirar ese aire puro y apreciar con mayor claridad las flores que se encontraban a lado y lado del camino.

Con sus delicadas manos y usando un pequeño charco como espejo libró a su cabello oscuro de la prisión que representaba el lazo verde con que lo había sujetado. Su cabello cayó rebeldemente sobre su rostro y hombros.

Ying miro detenidamente su reflejo, llevaba una camisa verde manga larga, un pantalón marrón largo sin bolsillos y unas sandalias de madera. No era tan bonita como Tamire, pero su padre siempre le decía que su belleza era interna y que no le importaba el hecho de que ella fuera la única no shinobi de la familia.

En ese momento escucho un extraño sonido y miro detenidamente el lugar donde creía que provenía. Caminó unos pasos en dirección contraria, pero cuando estaba lista para irse una lluvia de kunais le impidió moverse. Entonces de los arbustos salió una chica pelirroja con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

- así que tu eres Ying, la debilucha – dijo Yashiro en tono burlón – no será difícil vencerte, es mas… creo que me servirías como rehén para llamar la atención de tus hermanos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- que maleducada soy, mi nombre es Yashiro y soy...

- la hija de Yami, mi medio hermana que vivía en el país de las seis islas y que fue dejada bajo el cuidado de las guardianas de los cristales. Mi padre no tiene secretos conmigo, es mas yo le ayude a elegir un regalo para ti. ¿aun conservas la muñeca de cabello rosa y kimono blanco de flores lila?

Yashiro la miro sumamente sorprendida, no esperaba que alguno de los cuatrillizos supiera de su existencia y menos la chica indefensa. Estaba tan sorprendida que sin querer respondió a su pregunta:

- si, esta muy sucia y fea, pero aun la conservo en mi cuarto.

- ¡te gusto! – pregunto Ying colocando las manos sobre su pecho y con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos – nuestro padre estaba muy preocupado por no saber que darte… si recuerdo bien ibas a cumplir 10 años y como él no sabe nada de chicas me pidió ayuda, aunque creo que si lo conservas debió gustarte mucho. Él siempre se lamentó no poder estar mucho tiempo contigo y por eso se esmeraba tanto en hacerte feliz… aunque si quieres capturarme y hacer que nuestros hermanos vengan no debes estar feliz… se va a poner muy mal cuando se entere.

- ¡tu no sabes nada! Y para tu información yo lo asesine al igual que Yang y la chica de ojos rojos con que siempre andaba… los matare a todos ustedes, uno por uno

- eso no es verdad, nuestro padre sigue con vida al igual que Meylin y Yang.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- no lo se, creo que es un presentimiento – dijo Ying con una sonrisa en los labios y muy calmadamente - hoy es un lindo día para pelear, pero no puedo obligarte a nada. Sabes, deberías hablar con él y tratar de arreglar todo. Si es cierto lo que dices debe estar molesto, pero no creo que sea algo que no puedan solucionar hablando.

- ¿eres retrasada mental? – pregunto en tono burlón Yashiro, pero al ver que ella seguía con esa misma sonrisa empezó a fastidiarse – olvida eso de secuéstrate, eres una molestia. Prefiero enfrentarme a un grupo de leones hambrientos que pasar otro minuto a tu lado.

- es una pena porque a mi me agrada la sinceridad con la que hablas. ¿quieres que vayamos juntas a konoha? Dijiste que querías pelear con Shikan y Tamire, ellos están allá.

- eso ya lo se, estúpida.

- no es bueno que digas malas palabras, si lo haces…

- ¡CALLATE! Eres completamente desesperante, que no ves que intento destruir a toda tu familia

- Uhm….NO.

- ¿no? ¿me estabas escuchando?

- si, escuche todo lo que me has dicho. Pero si en verdad quisieras hacer eso ya me hubieras atacado y no hubieras conservado la muñeca. No se porque estas molesta con nosotros, pero ya te dije que los problemas se solucionan hablando y no con peleas a muerte. Puede que ahora estés feliz, pero en un futuro no muy lejano te vas a lamentar todo lo que estas haciendo. Te estoy dando un consejo.

Yashiro no creía lo que estaba pasando y se regaño mentalmente por no haber apuntado a su cuello desde un inicio. Respiro profundo y tomo un kunei del suelo para matarla de una vez, pero cuando se disponía a lanzárselo se detuvo al escucharla cantar.

"_esa es la misma canción que mi papá me cantaba cuando se quedaba a dormir conmigo y tenia una pesadilla…. Pero que estoy pensando, no debo dudar en atacarla… pero, de todos modos ¿Por qué quiero destruirlos? Él siempre me dijo que me había negado porque era mejor ser considerada una huérfana que la hija de Yami, la mujer más cruel del mundo. Me dijo que hizo lo que hiso para asegurarse de que tuviera un futuro y no ha __roto ninguna de las promesas que me ha hecho. Me envía cartas a diario y me visita cuatro veces al año, a veces incluso más y se queda a mi lado. Siempre me defendió de los comentarios malintencionados de algunos aldeanos y me enseño todas sus técnicas…. Él siempre me demostraba que me… ¿quería?"_

Yashiro miraba el suelo confundida, no entendía el motivo por el que los atacaba. Que ella mirara con odio a Shikamaru y lo agrediera verbalmente no era nada nuevo, pero no entendía el motivo por el que actuaba de esa manera. De repente sintió que alguien la abrazaba, era Ying que le dijo al oído:

- también me dijo que la mano derecha de Yami era Bagashama* Kisho y poseía una técnica que influenciaba la mente de las personas. Él estaba haciendo una investigación y averiguo que Kisho tenía una hermana y Yami un hermano. Ellos dos quieren venganza y te han estado utilizando. Por eso creo que él te perdonara si le decimos que estabas siendo utilizada, no te preocupes por caer nuevamente en su técnica se como romperla y esta vez no estarás sola.

Yashiro se separo de ella, no sabia exactamente como se sentía en ese momento. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando y se dio cuenta que Ying no estaba mintiendo. La hermana de Kisho y su "tío" la estaban utilizando. Respiro profundo y se secó las lagrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

"_cuando se entere de lo que he hecho no quera saber nada mas de mi. Es mi culpa que ya no este conmigo, yo lo aleje de mi cuando mi papá no hacia mas que buscar formas de estar juntos… Temari de por si ya me odiaba, mis medio hermanos también me odian, todos los que conoces a Yami me detestan y ahora él se unió a esa lista"_

- no te pongas así Yashiro, él no te odia. Nunca lo ha hecho y no creo que empiece hacerlo ahora. Además…. – Ying le tendió la mano a Yashiro – yo quiero ser tu amiga.

Yashiro miro la mano de Ying y no estaba segura de aceptarla. Ella no merecía tener por amiga a alguien como ella, no después de todo el daño que había causado. Realizo unos sellos para irse de ese lugar, pero antes de desaparecer en la cortina de humo alcanzo a escuchar a Ying decirle:

- mi padre nos espera en la isla de la tierra. En la formación rocosa que parece formar un castillo. Me dijo que tú sabrías llegar por ser tu lugar favorito de pequeña, no tardes y yo me encargare de mis hermanos y mi mamá. espero verte pronto.

Cuando el humo despareció Ying decidió seguir con su camino. Se sentía feliz de haber cumplido con la misión que su padre le había encargado. Una vez que estuvo en las puertas de konoha fue rodeada por AMBUS que la escoltaron hasta donde estaba el Hokage.

- ¿y los ninjas de Suna que debían traerte? – pregunto Naruto preocupado porque Yashiro pudiera haberla atacado.

- ellos se quedaron dormidos y me vine sola

- ¿los sedaste? – pregunto Naruto sabiendo de que ella era capaz de hacer eso

- se veían tan cansados que pensé en ayudarlos a dormir. No deberían tardar en despertar y les deje una nota explicándoles donde estoy.

- bien. Temari estaba en una misión, pero para mas tardar vendrá llegando mañana

- ¿puedo ver a mis hermanos? A todos

- No veo porque no. Yang esta en la habitación 541 del hospital, Shikan y Tamire deben estar con él.

- se lo agradezco Hokage-sama, con su permiso.

Ying hizo una reverencia y se fue a buscar a sus hermanos. Una vez que estuvo con ellos y se aseguro de que nadie los oyera les dijo:

- papá me pidió que fuéramos todos a la isla de la tierra. En el bosque del abuelo, cerca del lago, esta alguien que nos llevara.

Los tres hermanos no entendían bien de que estaba hablando Ying, pero de todos modos fueron al lugar indicado. Al poco tiempo un enorme dragón de ojos lila se presento ante ellos y con cuidado los subió sobre su espalda para emprender su viaje.

…..

* * *

**Fue algo corto, pero considérenlo como una especie de introducción.**

*Bagashama es un apellido que significa controlador


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones: **_**cuando lean los flash back de Yashiro deben recordar que la edad entre paréntesis es la edad que ella tenía en ese momento. **_

Capitulo 6: la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron a la vez Yang, Tamire y Shikan aun incrédulos de lo que su hermana le decía

- ¿no se porque se sorprenden? Papá quiere hablar de algo con los cinco y eso incluye a Yashiro. Dijo que era algo de vital importancia y que solo podía decirlo cuando estuviéramos reunidos.

- pero ella intento matarme – dijo Yang – y con él casi lo logra. Además ataco a Tamire.

- cometió un error como todos, además esta linda dragoncita te curó y ya no tienes ni un rasguño. Si estos son los deseos de nuestro padre debemos obedecerle.

Los tres hermanos no se sentían bien con la idea de que Yashiro estuviera con ellos, pero sabían que su padre a veces era algo sobre protector y no los pondría en una situación como esa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y tomando una gran cantidad de precauciones. Solo por eso decidieron no insistir con el tema, además debían estar sobre la espalda de ese dragón durante un día entero y ninguno tenia deseos de pasársela peleando.

….

* * *

Yashiro se había trasportado a su cuarto después de esa charla con Ying. No soportaba la idea de haber sido utilizada de esa manera por personas que ni siquiera conocía.

"_de seguro me odia. Lo que he hecho es imperdonable." _

De repente empezó a recordar cosas que había vivido a su lado, recuerdos que había olvidado, pero que la plática con Ying habían traído de nuevo a su mente

**Flash back **(4 años)

Yashiro corría por el bosque maravillada por las flores mientras que Shikamaru la veía desde un árbol cercano. La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba jugando con una mariposa cuando se tropezó con una roca y se lastimo las rodillas. El dolor que le provocaba esos raspones hizo que empezara a llorar, pero al poco tiempo sintió que alguien le sacaba las lágrimas.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Shikamaru el cual después de limpiar las lágrimas de la pequeña la cargo delicadamente entre sus brazos hasta el árbol donde la había estado observando. Una vez en ese lugar coloco unas hierbas medicinales en las rodillas de Yashiro y el dolor que la pelirroja sentía desapareció enseguida.

Al ver que ya no lloraba Shikamaru se recostó nuevamente en le árbol, pero ahora con Yashiro sobre su pecho para observar juntos las nubes y olvidarse de todo.

**Fin flash back.**

**0000000000000000**

**Flash back **(6 años)

Era una noche lluviosa y los truenos no dejaban de sonar. La pequeña Yashiro había despertado llorando de una pesadilla, que si bien no recordaba de que trataba le provocaba mucho susto y el clima no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. De pronto un trueno sonó muy cerca y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror para después esconderse debajo de las cobijas de su cama.

El tiempo le parecía eterno, pero entonces sintió como alguien retiraba con cuidado la cobija de su cabeza y pudo ver a Shikamaru que extendiéndole los brazos la invitaba a estar a su lado. Ella no lo dudo y se arrojo sobre él que de una forma casi irreal la acomodo nuevamente mientras le cantaba una canción que la hacia sentir protegida.

- no tienes de que temer, porque aun cuando la distancia nos separe siempre estaré a tu lado.

Le dijo Shikamaru mientras le besaba la frente y salía de la habitación

**Fin flash back**

**00000000000000**

**Flash back **(12 años)

Yashiro estaba en la plaza de la aldea comprando algunos ingredientes para la cena de esa noche cuando vio al mismo grupo de aldeanos que siempre la molestaba. Tomo de rapidez lo que necesitaba y simplemente se fue del lugar, pero al doblar en una esquina estaban ellos que empezaron a insultarla y todo por el hecho de ser la hija de Yami.

Ella quería golpearlos, pero si hacia eso desobedecería a su padre y por eso prefirió ignorarlos. En ese momento ellos habían empezado a lanzarle piedras, una de ellas le había caído en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera del dolor. La lluvia de piedras e insultos seguía hasta que finalmente algo se interpuso entre las piedras y ella. Al levantar la vista vio a Shikamaru con algunos morados, signo de que la había protegido con su cuerpo de las piedras.

-¿estas bien Yashiro? – pregunto dulcemente a lo que ella respondió moviendo tímidamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Shikamaru le sonrió y luego les dirigió una severa mirada a los que la habían estado maltratando – si a mi no me importa porque a ustedes si. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho su madre, si no la dejan en paz se deberán enfrentar conmigo….

Yashiro miraba todo atenta y en silencio, había dejado de escuchar lo que él decía para fijarse en como la defendía. Siempre lo hacia y ese día no era la excepción. Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se le apareciera en el rostro.

- recuérdalo, siempre puedes confiar en mi. Yo no te juzgare por algo que no ha sido tu culpa.

Yashiro escuchaba ese mensaje que le había dicho Shikamaru como si se tratara de un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar.

**Fin flash back.**

Al recordar eso una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos cafés y entendió lo que debía hacer.

- él confía en mi y no lo pienso defraudar.

Diciendo eso Yashiro fue directo al lugar donde Ying le había indicado que sería el punto de reunión.

….

* * *

Shikamaru permanecía escondido en una cueva a la espera de que sus hijos llegaran. Debía explicarles algo que sin duda cambiaria el destino de sus vidas y a parte de eso estaban la hermana de Kisho y el hermano de Yami. Lo que ese par le había hecho a Yashiro era algo imperdonable y no pensaba descansar hasta verlos suplicando de rodillas clemencia.

En ese momento sintió una presencia y al voltear se alegro al ver a Yashiro. Sin pensarlo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo para asegurarse de que ella supiera que no tenía ningún resentimiento con ella

- perdóname. Por mi culpa…

- no hables – dijo Shikamaru colocándole un dedo en los labios de la pelirroja – se que no es tu culpa y me encargare de que nadie te odie por esto. Tú has sido una victima aquí y no permitiré que sufras injustamente.

Yashiro no estaba seguro de que la hacia sentir mejor: las palabras que su padre le había dicho o la voz tan dulce y serena con que las había pronunciado. Sea lo que sea no pudo evitar sentirse protegida como tantas otras veces cuando era una niña pequeña y aun en contra de sus principios, lo abrazo.

…..

* * *

Después de haber estado 23 horas seguidas en el lomo del dragón los cuatrillizos finalmente habían llegado a su destino y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver a Yashiro. Shikan, Tamire y Yang se disponían a atacarla, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque Ying se coloco en la mitad.

- ¡apartarte! – grito Shikan, pero su hermanita no se movía – he dicho que…

- Shikan, detente en este preciso instante – dijo Shikamaru acercándose dejándolos atónitos – ella no tiene la culpa, fue utilizada vilmente y yo confió en ella. No quiero que los 5 se pongan a pelear, hay muchas cosas que deben saber.

La seriedad con que había hablado asusto a sus hijos. Shikamaru hizo una señal a Naftanelele para que se fuera y los guio a una cueva donde los sentó en circulo para empezar a explicar las cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue narrar, omitiendo ciertos datos, lo que había sucedido hace 18 años en la misión que había realizado en las seis islas. Una vez que se aseguro de que todos habían entendido se dedico a explicar el problema que actualmente lo angustiaba y lo había obligado a actuar de esa manera:

- el problema ahora es la hermana de Kisho llamada Oyuky* y el hermano de Yami llamado Yuya**. Ellos planean terminar lo que Kisho y Yami iniciaron.

- ¿eso es? – pregunto algo asustado Yang

- destruir todo lo que se oponga a ellos, pero ellos no son una amenaza… quien me preocupa es un sujeto que se hace llamar Ankoku*** y quiere apoderarse de los 5 espíritus legendarios.

- ¿5 espíritus legendarios? – preguntaron los cinco chicos sin entender a que se refería

- ya les hable de Nin, Gen, Tai y Naftanelele, ellos son los cuatro mas comunes, pero existe un quinto que es el creador de los cristales, es una ángel de forma femenina, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirles sobre ella. Ni siquiera las guardianas saben mucho sobre ella… por eso necesitaba que los cinco estuvieran presentes, estos espíritus tienen una contraparte humana y esa contraparte…. Son ustedes. – al decir eso Shikamaru vio como sus hijos se encontraban atónitos, pero no tenia mucho tiempo por lo que siguió hablando – Shikan tu eres Tai, Tamire eres Gen, Yang eres Nin, Ying tu eres Naftanelele y Yashiro... tu eres la contraparte de ese misterioso ángel. No me pregunten como fueron elegidos, eso es algo que solo los espíritus pueden responder. Puedo llamar a los espíritus jutsu y a Naftanelele para que les explique, pero no es conveniente en este momento ya que alertaríamos a Ankoku de nuestra ubicación.

- Pero… - dijeron aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando

- he dicho que no tenemos tiempo. No se que signifique que sean sus contrapartes, pero algo que si se es que eso los convierte en sus blancos y por eso están aquí. Deberán permanecer ocultos hasta que esto acabe.

- yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso –grito Yang – si ese sujeto quiere algo con nosotros debemos ir y pelear.

- esto no es algo que se pueda discutir.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru sale de la cueva. Yang intenta seguirlo, pero una gran roca se lo impide. Intenta por todos los medios destruirla, pero no logra hacerle ningún rasguño. Molesto se sentó en el piso a esperar que todo acabara.

Yashiro no se sentía muy cómoda al estar atrapada con las personas que quiso asesinar, pero de repente sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y al voltear a ver vio a Ying sonriéndole.

- estaremos encerrados un buen tiempo, ¿quieres hablar? – pregunto la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa

- si… claro – respondió algo dudosa Yashiro – sobre que quieres hablar

- tal ves el motivo por el que aceptaste venir.

Del otro lado de la cueva Shikan, Tamire y Yang las vigilaban atentamente listos para defender a su hermana de la loca sicópata de Yashiro. No confiaban en ella y no importaba lo que les dijeran nunca podrían hacerlo.

….

* * *

Temari golpeo furiosa la mesa del Hokage. Había corrido como loca durante días para estar con sus hijos y ahora que finalmente llegaba a konoha le decían que ellos y Shikamaru habían desaparecido. Estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto cuando escucho la voz de Ai en su cabeza:

"_No hay tiempo para esto. Debes ir a las seis islas, hay una amenaza que como princesa de los cristales debes combatir. "_

Ella estaba sorprendida, desde su boda no había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Ai y eso solo significaba que el problema era muy serio. Dejo en el suelo su gran abanico y sacó de la mochila que traía el pequeño con incrustaciones de cristales para después sujetarlo con su obi y sin decir nada se fue directo a su destino.

….

* * *

Shikamaru llevaba varias horas caminando en busca del escondite de Ankoku cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una playa donde con voz imponente grito:

- ¡se que eres tu Ankoku, sal y pelea!

En ese momento de los arboles que rodeaban la playa salió una persona con una gran capa negra y una mascara de zorro. Shikamaru tomo una postura defensiva dando inicio a la primera de las múltiples batallas que se avecinaban

…

* * *

finalmente aparecio Temari...

*significa reina de las nieves. También se puede escribir Oyuki.

**significa cien noches.

***palabra japonesa que significa oscuridad


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Ankoku

La persona con mascara de zorro se acercaba a Shikamaru lentamente y una vez que estuvo a escasos metros de él se quito la mascara dejando al descubierto una cabellera roja que reconoció de inmediato

- ¿Yami? – dijo asustado Shikamaru – pero… tu estas muerta

- al parecer no es así, y he venido por lo que me pertenece. … TU

Yami se acerco a Shikamaru con la intención de golpearlo a la cara, pero él logra esquivar su ataque. Cuando se disponía a atacar nuevamente sintió que no podía moverse y al mirar al suelo vio su sombra unida a la de Shikamaru, en ese momento empezó a reír como toda una loca

- ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto Shikamaru molesto por su actitud

- me acorde que cuando estabas bajo mi poder me dijiste que no podía ver mas allá de los primeros doce movimientos… te tengo una sorpresa, todo esto formaba parte de mi plan.

Shikamaru siente la presencia de alguien detrás de él y al voltear se encuentra con Yuya que lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda haciéndolo caer y librando a Yami de su técnica. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a golpearlo sin ningún tipo de compasión hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Yami se acerca al oído de Shikamaru y le dice

- Te amo, pero antes de poder estar juntos debo hacer un par de cosas - Después de decir eso, Yami lo besa en la boca y luego mira a su hermano – quédate con él, yo me encargare de matar a sus hijitos. Es una pena, Yashiro tenía potencial, pero fue débil y por eso se merece el mismo destino que los otros.

….

* * *

- así que fue por eso – dijo emocionada Ying al oír el motivo por el que Yashiro había decidido ir con ellos – te acordaste de lo que vivieron juntos

- él siempre me recordaba que me quería y que nada cambiaria eso. No se porque había olvidado eso, pero... aunque me dijera que no me odia después de lo que hecho debe sentir algún tipo de rencor hacia mi.

- lo dudo, él tiene un corazón muy noble y no creo que te juzgue por algo que no ha sido tu culpa ni en lo mas mínimo.

La mirada de Yashiro se lleno de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, nunca antes había tenido una amiga como Ying, es mas nunca antes había tenido amigos. Las únicas personas con la que se llevaba medio bien era con las guardianas y Shikamaru, esa idea la entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de los miserable que había sido su existencia. Miró a los otros tres y se dio cuenta del odio con que la miraban, ella no los culpaba por odiarla, si estuviera en el lugar de ellos de seguro también se sentiría de esa manera.

Un fuerte ruido la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, alguien estaba intentando entrar a la fuerza a la cueva. Yashiro instintivamente se coloco en posición defensiva y con una mirada le indico a Ying que se fuera a refugiar con sus hermanos. Ying no quería dejarla sola, pero sabia que ella no podía pelear y si se quedaba a su lado lo único que haría era estorbarle en cambio sus hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a defenderla, por eso se fue corriendo ha donde estaban ellos.

La roca que bloqueaba la entrada estalló dejando ver del otro lado a una mujer pelirroja que los miraba como si se trataran de cucarachas a las que debía exterminar. Yashiro se quedo en estado de shock al ver el parecido que esa mujer poseía con ella.

- así que… tu eres mi pequeña Yashiro – dijo Yami acercándose a su hija – eres bonita, pero una completa inútil que no pudo con una misión tan sencilla

- ¿fuiste tu? Tu fuiste la que lidero todo y la que me utilizo – dijo furiosa Yashiro

- ¿y eso que? Si no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo no te mereces ser hija mía… esto se soluciona fácil.

Yami agarra por el cuello a Yashiro mientras que en la otra mano sostiene una esfera negra. Estaba a punto de atacarla cuando sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza, al voltear vio a que Ying le había arrojado una roca. Tiró en el suelo a Yashiro y estaba a punto de ir a atacarla cuando una idea cruzo su mente

"_creo que mejor los asesino en frente de su padre. Así estos inútiles habrán servido para algo"_

Yami salió de un salto de la cueva. Una vez que estuvo fuera golpeo con fuerza el piso haciéndolo temblar y aprovechando esa situación noqueo a cada uno de ellos.

….

* * *

Yuya miraba atentamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Shikamaru y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro al ver como el plan que había ideado Yami hace ya 20 años estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado. El pelirrojo se acerco a Shikamaru y lo comenzó a patear hasta el cansancio. En ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, esa presencia solo le podía pertenecer a Oyuky.

- te tardaste – dijo fríamente Yuya

- no seas amargado. Te recuerdo que yo soy la que ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo y creo que me merezco un tiempo libre.

- veamos si Yami opina lo mismo

Oyuky iba decir algo, pero al ver el rostro de Shikamaru desaparecieron todo deseos de pelear. Se arrodillo a escasos centímetros de él y agarrando su cabeza pudo apreciar mejor las facciones de su rostro. Ella se dejo llevar por la lujuria y lo comenzó a besar como una loca mientras que Yuya se daba la vuelta sabiendo que era lo que venia. Oyuky había comenzado a quitarle la camisa cuando de repente sintió que no podía moverse y al alzar la mirada supo el motivo: Shikamaru ya había despertado.

- ¡Yuya! – grito Oyuky incapaz de moverse de la posición en que se encontraba, que aunque no le incomodaba sabia que si Yami la veía se metería en problemas – no me puedo mover y el prisionero ya despertó.

El joven pelirrojo inmediatamente comenzó a golpear en el rostro a Shikamaru exigiéndole que la soltara, pero al ver la insistente negativa decidió cambiar a una táctica que sin duda resultaría efectiva

- hazlo recordar lo que vivió con Yami hace 18 años – dijo Yuya con una sonrisa sádica en los labios – de seguro que de esa manera si te liberara.

Oyuky susurro unas palabras en un idioma extraño e inmediatamente llegaron a la mente de Shikamaru todo el sufrimiento que había experimenta al lado de Yami y Kisho. Todo le parecía muy real y no pudo evitar liberar a Oyuky mientras suplicaba porque pararan. Yuya encontraba verlo en esa situación muy divertido y decidió hacerlo sufrir hasta que Yami regresara.

- duplica la veces que las imágenes pasan por su mente – dijo Yuya a lo Oyuki obedeció inmediatamente, a ella también le fascinaba verlo suplicando – sabes que, ahora triplícalo o quintuplícalo… espera, mejor hazlo diez mil veces mas real y que parezca que esta viviendo eso unas quinientas veces…. A la vez.

Todo eso era demasiado para la mente de Shikamaru. Suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Era la primera vez en años que le daba un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Yuya! ¡Oyuky! ¡deténganse ahora!

Oyuki detuvo su jutsu al escuchar la voz de Yami a sus espaldas. Yuya observo con curiosidad los cuerpos inconscientes de los cinco chicos que su hermana debía haber matado para poder entrar a la fase tres de su plan. Curioso de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de Yami le pregunto:

- ¿no deberían estar muertos ya?

- se me ocurrió una idea.

Shikamaru respiraba con dificultad, si bien las imágenes ya había cesado la terrible sensación que le producían seguía presente. Levanto la vista y miró con preocupación a sus hijos para luego escuchar aterrado lo que Yami planeaba hacer con ellos:

- si vamos a matarlos... que sea enfrente de sus ojos.

….

* * *

Temari finalmente estaba en un barco rumbo a las seis islas. Algo en su interior la hacia estar muy angustiada y solo deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible.

"_una semana… nunca antes me había parecido tanto tiempo"_

Desvió su mirada al cielo y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera pasando en ese preciso momento

…

* * *

Yashiro, Ying, Yang, Tamire y Shikan despertaron al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que vieron fue a su padre temblando y llorando mientras que en sus ojos solo se encontraba el miedo. Ninguno de ellos lo había visto así antes y eso hizo que se preocuparan.

- creo que ya podemos empezar – dijo Yami mientras se acercaba a Ying – empecemos contigo. Yuya, Oyuky, vigilen a los otros.

Yami agarro a Ying por sus cabellos y la arrastro por el suelo para después arrojarla a los pies de Shikamaru. Realizo una esfera negra y mirando a Shikamaru la arrojo al piso cayendo a escasos milímetros de Ying.

- parece que falle, pero el siguiente será acertado – dijo Yami colocando una carita "inocente"

Así estuvo por un rato, lanzando sus esferas muy cerca de Ying, pero sin tocarla. Eso no hacia mas que angustiar a Shikamaru que se encontraba paralizado por toda esa situación, pero al ver como el ultimo ataque de Yami había rozado la piel de su hija, un fuerte sentimiento de odio lo invadió. Cerro los ojos y trato de pensar en algo, en ese momento se le ocurrió la solución de todo este problema, pero primero debía sacar a sus hijos.

El oleaje del mar era cada vez mas violento y amenazaba con tragarse la playa. En ese momento algo salió del agua, se trataba de Nin que era el responsable de la agresividad del mar. Yuya se acerco a Nin con la intención de atacarlo, pero de repente sintió que no se podía mover y no era él único, Yami y Oyuky tampoco podían moverse.

Los chicos miraban toda la escena bastante confundidos, no estaban seguros de que era lo que estaba pasando. Shikan volteo a ver a su padre y entendió lo que estaba pasando, él había llamado a Nin para que sus oponentes se distrajeran y luego atraparlos en su técnica de posesión de sombra.

- ¡váyanse ahora! – grito Shikamaru a sus hijos – yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes deben irse ¡ahora!

Ninguno de los cinco quería dejarlo solo, pero antes de que pudieran objetar Naftanelele los había agarrado con sus manos y puesto en su espalda para irse volando de ese lugar.

- debes volver – decía Tamire a Naftanelele – debemos ayudarlo, él solo no podrá con ellos.

- mi deber es llevarlos a un sitio seguro y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Naftanelele los llevo hasta un castillo en la isla central y luego desapareció volando. Los cinco chicos estaban muy preocupados por su padre, pero ellos sabían lo fuerte que era y decidieron confiar en él.

….

* * *

Shikamaru tenia a Yami, Yuya y Oyuky bajo el poder de su posesión de sombra. Su mente trabajaba rápido para entender lo que ese trió quería, pero le faltaba una pieza para poder descifrar todo.

- supongo que quieres saber en que consiste mi plan antes de eliminarnos – dijo de repente Yami – todo comenzó cuando te conocí hace 20 años y supe que había algo especial en ti. Investigue y me encontré con la leyenda de los héroes de las seis islas, pero eso no fue todo…. También me encontré con la historia de Ankoku y decidí que quería traerlo de vuelta. Nunca me he interesado en el poder de los espíritus jutsu o de Naftanelele, yo quiero que renazca Ankoku y a su lado poner de rodillas a este mundo.

- aun no veo como todo esto se relaciona

- Shikamaru, tu eres Ankoku. tu cuerpo es el contenedor perfecto para el ser más poderoso y maligno que ha existido.

- ¿Qué cosa dices?

- Nuestro plan consistía en sembrar la oscuridad en tu alma y que esta oscuridad te hiciera dócil a mis manos para que cuando introduzcamos a Ankoku dentro de tu ser, este me obedezca. Yuya, Oyuky, demos inicio a la parte final de la fase dos.

- nunca lograran su objetivo.

En ese momento Yami desapareció tras una pequeña explosión dando a entender que se trataba de un clon de sombra. Shikamaru llamo a los otros espíritus jutsu y les ordeno a los tres buscarla. Una vez que Nin, Tai y Gen se habían ido, Shikamaru empezó a utilizar sellos para usar su técnica de estrangulación de sombra cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo y de paso liberando a Oyuky y Yuya. Antes de que pudiera levantarse Yuya coloco su pie sobre su espalda y Oyuky le sujetaba las manos impidiéndole moverse.

Los espíritus jutsu se dieron cuenta del peligro en que estaba Shikamaru y se disponían a acercarse. En ese momento Yuya sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cristal de protección que usó a la inversa atrapando a los espíritus jutsu dentro de un campo de fuerza.

De repente una enorme sombra cubrió la playa y al levantar su vista al cielo, Yuya y Oyuky vieron a Naftanelele que se acercaba velozmente, pero en cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, Yami la golpeo con fuerza arrojándola inconsciente al mar.

- todo va según lo planeado – dijo Yuya a su hermana que ya se había acercado a donde estaban ellos – date prisa, ya quiero iniciar con la fase tres. Oyuky, demos espacio.

Yuya y Oyuky soltaron a Shikamaru mientras que Yami lo jalo fuertemente del cabello haciéndolo girar quedando boca arriba. Ella se sentó sobre su pecho y sujetándole de ambas muñecas comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro.

Naftanelele y los espíritus jutsu desaparecieron en ese momento mientras que la mente de Shikamaru empezaba a nublarse y empezaba a sentir que ya no era el mismo. Odio, tristeza, miedo, eran los sentimientos que estaban contaminando su alma. Finalmente dejo de poner resistencia y se dejo llevar por lo que esos sentimientos le producían.

- di que me perteneces – dijo Yami aun sin quitarse del pecho de Shikamaru

- te pertenezco

- dime tu nombre

-mi nombre es Ankoku, soy tu fiel sirviente. Hare lo que me pidas sin oponer resistencia.

Yami comenzó a reír como una lunática al comprobar que el todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ataque mortal

- se me ocurre una idea hermanita – dijo Yuya a Yami – como aun debemos eliminar a las contrapartes se me ocurrió que dejemos que Ankoku se encargue de eso. ¿Qué dices?

- digo que es una idea genial. – Yami coloca sus brazos en el cuello de Shikamaru y lo besa apasionadamente. Una vez que el beso termina se acerca al oído de Shikamaru y le dice seductoramente - busca a los que una vez fueron tus hijos, esposa y si te queda tiempo a tus amigos, cuando los encuentres mátalos inmediata, pero dolorosamente.

..

* * *

Ying recorría el castillo donde los había dejado Naftanelele. Estaba muy preocupada por su padre, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. De pronto algo llamo su atención, en una de las paredes había un cuadro que le resultaba muy interesante. En ese momento escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la planta baja y cansada de ver como sus hermanos peleaban entre ellos y a la vez contra Yashiro camino lentamente hacia las escaleras, sin embargo cuando estaba a escasos metros de las escaleras se quedo paralizada por lo que veía: su padre estaba parado enfrente de ella

Deseaba correr y abrazarlo, pero noto algo extraño en él. Su mirada era fría y casi inhumana. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos y se disponía a salir corriendo cuando Shikamaru se abalanzo sobre ella y la hizo caer al suelo mientras que colocaba un kunei en su garganta haciendo cada vez mas presión hasta hacerla sangras, pero antes de que pudiera cortar en dos su garganta el kunei se detuvo y Ying escuchó asustada como su padre le decía:

- huye… no puedo… controlar mi cuerpo….deben matarme…. O me obligaran a matarlos.

Ying no perdió tiempo y una vez que se libro de la prisión que para ella representaba el cuerpo de su padre sobre ella, fue corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de sus hermanos. No era una kunoichi, pero sabía que existían cientos de métodos para hacer que una persona actuara contra su voluntad y en este caso, los que obligaban a que su padre intentara matarlos, no debían ser otros sino los mismos que utilizaron a Yashiro.

- ¡PELIGRO! – grito Ying apenas entro a la habitación donde sus cuatro hermanos discutían llamando por completo la atención de todos – están controlando a nuestro padre para hacer que nos asesine y….

Ying no pudo seguir hablando, sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda y al voltear la vista vio que era su padre el que la había apuñalado. El kunei con el que la había atacado estaba clavado en su columna vertebral, muy cerca de su cuello. Su visión se nublo rápidamente y en pocos segundos se había desmayado.

Yang, Tamire, Shikan y Yashiro miraban horrorizados la escena. Yashiro fue la primera en reponerse al recordar que Ying les había advertido que lo estaban manipulando. Primero vio a su medio hermana y luego a su padre, ya tendrían tiempo de liberarlo de la fuerza que lo controlaba, pero la herida de Ying exigía atención inmediata.

- si quieres que tu hermana viva crea una ilusión que lo detenga para escapar. Puedes odiarme, pero debes reconocer que no hay otra opción – dijo Yashiro en un murmullo a Tamire.

La rubia no quería obedecer a Yashiro, pero reconocía que tenía toda la razón. Tamire creo la ilusión de que de la tierra salían ramas que lo ataban. Shikan no lo dudo y se acerco lo más veloz que pudo y cargo entre sus brazos a su hermana herida.

"_volveremos para salvarte papá"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente los jóvenes salieron del castillo. Shikamaru se libero en ese momento del Genjutsu de Tamire y los comenzó a perseguir. Yang fue el que se dio cuenta de que los perseguían, pero como ninguno tenia deseos de herirlo se limitaron a correr.

- yo soy de aquí y si me siguen puedo llevarlos a una aldea donde estaremos a salvo

Los tres hermanos dudaron de la propuesta que les hacia Yashiro, pero al ver como su hermana perdía cada vez mas sangre eligieron creerle. Se estaban acercando a una aldea cuando una lluvia de kunais los obligo a detenerse. Miraron detrás de ellos y vieron a Shikamaru sonriendo de una manera aterradora

- papá – dijo Tamire - somos tus hijos. Tú no quieres hacernos esto, debes luchar contra quien te controla.

En ese momento Shikamaru realizo unos sellos y varias de sus sombra le atravesaron el pecho a la rubia. Yang aprovecho el momento y uso su jutsu de posesión de sombra, Yashiro se acerco a su padre y lo golpeo en el estomago para dejarlo inconsciente. Yang cargo a Tamire y siguieron su camino a la aldea que les había dicho la pelirroja. Una vez que cruzaron la puerta pudieron ver como su padre se acercaba, pero un campo de fuerza le impidió pasar

- la madre de ustedes – dijo Yashiro a Yang y Shikan mientras los guiaba del hospital – creo este campo de fuerza especial con los cristales de la verdad y la protección, cualquiera que posea maldad en su corazón no puede pasar…. Bueno llegamos.

Dijo eso ultimo Yashiro señalando el hospital. De inmediato un gran grupo de doctores y enfermeras los rodearon para llevarse a las heridas, Yashiro aprovecho ese momento para escapar de ellos y buscar a las guardianas esperando que ellas supieran como hacer que el hombre al que mas odiaba y amaba a la vez volviera a ser el mismo de antes

…..

* * *

Shikamaru se reunió con Yuya, Yami y Oyuky para informales que había fallado en su misión. Oyuky y Yuya se encontraban furiosos y deseaban darle un castigo, pero Yami estaba calmada y antes de permitir que ellos lastimaran a su amado se interpuso entre ellos para decirles:

- si bien Ankoku ya se encuentra dentro de su ser le tomara tiempo poseerlo por completo.

- tu fascinación por ese hombre será tu perdición hermana – dijo Yuya

- se manejar muy bien mis emociones hermano y estas nunca interferirán en mis propósitos. – se voltea a ver a Shikamaru – quiero que vayas a la isla del fuego, me parece que Temari vendrá y como es obligatorio pasar por ese lugar la esperaras… para matarla. Hazlo bien y tendrás una recompensa, hazlo mal y te castigare de tal manera que extrañaras lo que te hacia hace unos 18 años

- no le fallare – diciendo eso Shikamaru comenzó a correr rumbo a la isla del fuego

….

* * *

Yang y Shikan no podían estar quietos. Caminaban de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, estaban impacientes por saber como se encontraban sus hermanas. Finalmente un doctor se les cerco y les explico como era el estado de Ying y Tamire:

- Ying fue apuñalada muy cerca de la columna, pero la herida no afecto ningún punto vital y estará bien después de unos días de descanso. Las heridas de Tamire pasaron muy cerca de su corazón, pero igualmente no son tan graves como creímos al principio y podrá ser dada de alta en un par de días. Ambas están sedadas en estos momentos, pero mañana pueden pasar a visitarlas.

Esa noticia alegro a los dos hermanos, era una cosa menos de que preocuparse. Una vez que el medico los dejo solos se miraron a los ojos intentando pensar en que debían hacer.

- aquí estamos a salvo – dijo Yang - pero debemos encontrar la manera de salvar a papá .debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

- no tengo idea.

- pero...

- lo mejor será esperar a que Ying despierte, me da la impresión de que ella tenia algo importante que decirnos.

Yang no estaba muy seguro de esa idea, a su parecer debían actuar lo más pronto posible, pero decidió obedecer a su hermano y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala de espera.

….

* * *

Temari sonrió al poder ver finalmente la isla del fuego, faltaba muy poco para que se reuniera con Hi y saber que era esa misión tan importante que debía cumplir. De pronto el barco se detuvo y fue a la cabina del capitán a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, lo que vio la dejo impactada. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre y había cadáveres por todos lados, se acerco a cada una de las personas que estaban en el suelo buscando algún sobreviviente, pero todos estaban muertos. En ese momento escucho el grito de un mujer y al salir a cubierta encontró más sangre y cadáveres.

Reviso una a una las habitación y siempre se encontraba con el mismo panorama. Decidida a encontrar al culpable fue a la cocina, único lugar donde no había revisado, y se encontró con una escena que parecía imposible. Shikamaru estaba matando a sangre fría a una niña de no más de 4 años.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto muy asustada Temari por la expresión tan siniestra que tenia en la cara Shikamaru – no entiendo porque haces esto. Están son personas inocentes y…

Temari no pudo seguir hablando porque antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Shikamaru se había acercado a ella y la estaba ahorcando. Nunca antes Temari se encontraba tan aterrada como en ese momento, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. De pronto escucho la voz de Ai que le decía:

"_Dentro de él se encuentra una fuerte energía maligna y puedo sentir también parte de la presencia de Yami. Ella esta detrás de esto"_

Al escuchar eso Temari activo el cristal del viento obligando a Shikamaru a retroceder. Ella no quería lastimarlo y por eso uso su abanico para abrir un agujero en el barco por el cual salió corriendo. Mientras corría recordaba el día en que Yami debió haber muerto y trataba de encontrar una explicación sin éxito.

En ese momento escucho pasos detrás suyo y al voltear la vista vio que Shikamaru la seguía. Temari se detuvo y usando el cristal del agua combinado con el del viento creo una prisión de hielo para retener a Shikamaru. Una vez que se aseguro de que estaba atrapado uso el cristal de la verdad con la intención de liberarlo de la fuerza que lo controlaba, pero no funciono. En su lugar hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera más agresivo y comenzara a golpear las paredes de su prisión. Temari se quedo viéndolo sin saber que hacer hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos golpes habían comenzado a agrietar la prisión y entonces decidió seguir corriendo en dirección a la isla del fuego, pero cuando estaba en la playa sintió que no podía moverse.

Unas manos negras comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo y Temari entendió que Shikamaru se había liberado y ahora pensaba asesinarla. Las manos llegaron rápidamente a su cuello cortando su suministro de aire, Temari intento activar algún cristal o coger su abanico para escapar, pero no podía moverse ni pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando y cuando creía que seria su fin misteriosamente las manos desaparecieron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad y tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Cuando se sintió mejor se levanto del piso y volteo a ver que pasaba y se encontró con que Yashiro había noqueado a Shikamaru.

- si busca a Hi esta en el hospital junto con sus hijos. Conozco una forma rápida de llegar.

Temari no estaba segura de creerle a Yashiro, pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo y fue con ella hasta el pequeño templo donde se celebro su boda. Los recuerdos de ese día sumados a lo que había pasado hace un momento hicieron que unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran el rostro de Temari mientras se preguntaba si era verdad eso de que entre mas cerca cayera el ramo de flores cerca de esa roca la pareja seria más feliz.

La voz de Yashiro la saco de sus pensamientos. Temari se acerco a ella y vio como Yashiro retiraba una pintura de una de las paredes dejando ver una puerta oculta. Ambas cruzaron la puerta y al hacerlo Temari vio las puertas de la aldea del silencio, esa puerta debía tener una especie de jutsu que le permitía hacer eso.

- en todos los templos hay varias puertas como esa para unir las islas.

Esa breve explicación de Yashiro basto para Temari. Las dos siguieron su camino y una vez que vio a sus cuatro hijos reunidos en la puerta del hospital, Temari no lo pensó y simplemente corrió a abrazarlos.

Esa escena resulto bastante incomoda para Yashiro que se habría ido del lugar si no fuera por la mirada de Ying que le suplicaba que se quedara. Después de abrazar y besar a cada uno de sus pequeños hijos, Temari cayó en la cuenta de que Ying y Tamire estaba un poco pálidas.

- me van a decir que pasa

Dijo autoritariamente Temari a lo que Shikan le explico detalladamente lo ocurrido. Temari no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero en ese momento entendió como Yami pudo escapar de la hoguera que ella misma había encendido para matarla

"_Yuya debió ayudarla a escapar. De seguro uso uno de esos clones especiales que no desaparecen o busco una mujer idéntica a Yami para después usar un jutsu de sustitución. Eso explica la sonrisa que tenia ese día… esa mujer es la maldad misma, intento matar a su propia hija y esta obligando a Shikamaru a matar a personas inocentes"_

Temari estaba furiosa y deseaba ir a buscar a esas serpiente venenosa que era Yami para matarla cuando un fuerte ruido llamo su atención. Levanto la vista al cielo y vio que el campo de fuerza que ella había creado para esa aldea se estaba agrietando.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: ¿contrapartes? Error de lectura

Temari estaba furiosa y deseaba ir a buscar a esa serpiente venenosa que era Yami para matarla cuando un fuerte ruido llamo su atención. Levanto la vista al cielo y vio que el campo de fuerza que ella había creado para esa aldea se estaba agrietando. Convencida que se trataba de Yami tomo su abanico dispuesta a acabar con ella, pero este se deshizo en sus manos. En ese momento Temari sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear la vista se encontró con una muy angustiada Hi.

- los cristales han dejado de existir al igual que Naftanelele y los espíritus jutsu – dijo Hi – no estamos seguras de que ha provocado esto, pero sin duda Ankoku es el responsable.

- ¿Quién es Ankoku? – pregunto Temari – si sabes que es lo que esta pasando será mejor que no los digas ahora

- lo hare, pero no aquí. No es seguro. – Hi desvió su mirada a Yashiro antes de seguir hablando – según tengo entendido posees un jutsu de teletransportacion que puede llevarnos a konoha. Ese es un lugar seguro para hablar.

- no nos iremos – dijo Temari de forma autoritaria – algo le pasa a Shikamaru y no pienso irme para dejarlo solo con esa Yami. además esta aldea puede estar en peligro.

- el objetivo de ellos no es esta aldea, es eliminar a ellos – dijo Hi señalando a los cuatrillizos y Yashiro – no harán nada en contra de la humanidad en general a menos que lo logren y sin los cristales… – Hi se volteo a ver nuevamente a Temari – no puedes vencer a Yami y mucho menos si esta con Yuya y Oyuky. Entiendo que estés molesta, pero si me escuchas y nos vamos de esta aldea para explicarle sin problemas las cosas de seguro será más fácil encontrar una solución a este problema.

Temari no quería irse, pero sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Si Yami había logrado permanecer oculta durante 18 años lo más probable es que pueda espiarlos sin problemas. Desvió su mirada a la sus hijos y a Yashiro, no quería que nada malo les pasara, incluso la odiosa pelirroja. Suspiro sonoramente en señal de que se rendía y aceptaba regresar a konoha. Hi le indico a Yashiro que empezara con su jutsu y al poco tiempo estaban enfrente de las puertas de konoha.

- ¿hay un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos? – pregunto Hi

- tengo una casa en la aldea – dijo Temari – síganme.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la aldea. Durante todo el trayecto Yashiro había ocultado su rostro con su cabello, no quería arriesgarse a que la chica a la que casi mata o el chico cobarde que habían acompañado a Yang la reconocieran. Una vez en la casa todos se sentaron el la mesa de comedor, excepto Yashiro que prefirió permanecer de pie al otro extremo de la habitación

- ya me dirás quien es Ankoku – dijo Temari ya impaciente por la espera

- Ankoku es un ser de oscuridad y que posee un gran poder destructivo. La verdad es que…. Ankoku y Yusei son la misma cosa.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no parecía tener el menor sentido. Ella recordaba a Yusei como una persona amable y de buen corazón, era la vida pasada de Shikamaru.

- eso... no es… posible – dijo Temari tartamudeando de la impresión – digo, ¿Cómo es posible? Debe haber algún error.

- no lo digo literalmente. De la misma manera en que Naftanelele nació del amor que Ai y Yusei se tenían, Ankoku nació de los sentimientos negativos u oscuros del alma de Yusei. Nadie sabe que era lo que tanto odiaba Yusei, lo único que se sabe es que ese sentimiento fue tan grande que provoco el nacimiento de Ankoku y que solo el conocer a Ai logro que esa oscuridad desapareciera haciendo que Ankoku desapareciera y en su lugar apareciera Naftanelele. El poder de Ankoku es tan devastador que mientras él exista, los cristales pierden todos sus poderes y se vuelven polvo, y los espíritus jutsu se encuentran atrapados en el submundo junto con otros espíritus y demonios… yo creí que al verte, al igual que como paso hace mucho tiempo, Ankoku se iría y por eso le pedí a Ai que te hiciera ir a las seis islas, pero al parecer Yami ya había previsto eso. Mientras mas tiempo Ankoku permanezca en el cuerpo de Shikamaru, será más difícil separarlos hasta que… llegue el día en que eso se vuelva imposible.

Eso alarmo a todos los presentes, sin duda era una noticia devastadora. Shikan en ese momento se acordó que su padre les había dicho que ello eran las contrapartes y por eso se animo a preguntar a Hi si sabia algo al respecto.

- las contrapartes son la parte opuesta – dijo Hi algo insegura – no estoy segura, siempre se ha sabido que han existido, pero no se exactamente cual es su función. Solo que si la contraparte deja de existir, los espíritus desaparecen permanentemente. Por eso es que Yami los quiere matar, para asegurarse que los espíritus jutsu, Naftanelele y el ángel de los cristales dejen de existir.

- pero en ese caso significa que ellos en este momento aun existen – dijo Tamire

- es probable que Naftanelele solo haya vuelto a su sueño y ya les dije que los espíritus jutsu están en el submundo. En cuanto al ángel de los cristales, no sabría que responder. Todas las guardianas lo vemos cuando somos elegidas, pero aparte de ese único encuentro no la volvemos a ver e incluso en esa ocasión solo escuchamos su voz, su apariencia es muy borrosa.

- el espíritu Gen es la forma perfecta del Genjutsu y Tamire es la reina de las ilusiones. El espíritu Nin es la forma perfecta del Ninjutsu y Yang es conocido como el maestro del Ninjutsu, aunque lo dudo. El espíritu Tai es la forma perfecta del taijutsu y Shikan es el experto en taijutsu. Naftanelele nació del amor y otras cursilerías, Ying es… empalagosamente dulce para mi gusto – dijo Yashiro – y yo soy la contraparte de ese misterioso ángel de los cristales y he pasado toda mi vida rodeada de ellos y con las guardianas. No se ustedes, pero a mi parecer esto no es una coincidencia y aquí hay algo mas. Se supone que una contraparte es la parte opuesta, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, etc. de tonterías. Pero la única que noto entre los espíritus jutsu y Tamire, Shikan y Yang es que unos son espíritus y los otros humanos, es más difícil hablar de Naftanelele y ese ángel. Lo que quiero decir es que en lugar de ser opuestos, tienen mucho en común.

- es cierto – dijo Temari – son necesario dos cosas opuestas para mantener el balance y de este punto de vista no tiene sentido, son casi iguales y…. ¿Cómo saben de las contrapartes, Hi?

- estaba escrito en la parte de atrás de la pintura donde están todos reunidos, esa que esta en el castillo.

- ¿Dónde están los espíritus jutsu, Naftanelele y las vidas pasadas de ellos dos?- pregunto Yashiro a lo que Hi asintió con la cabeza – voy por ella

Después de decir eso Yashiro desapareció en una nube de humo y al poco tiempo reapareció con la pintura en las manos. La coloco boca abajo en la mesa y todos pudieron ver un mensaje en la parte inferior izquierda que estaba algo borroso y que costaba leer. El mensaje decía:

"_Las [o^traspartes de los 5 espíritus legendarios son el camino a la verdad del muro. Sin ellas los espíritus. Sin ellas no existen los espíritus. Partes de este todo, iguales si descubren su tesoro"_

- a diferencia de los otros mensajes este esta en un idioma entendible – dijo Temari mirando detenidamente la palabra contrapartes, algo no le agradaba de esa palabra. Pasó su mano para retirar el polvo y vio como desaparecían la C y la N – no es contrapartes, es las otras partes. Las otras partes de los 5 espíritus legendarios, eso explica porque son iguales. No se supone que sean opuestos, son una parte pequeña de los espíritus, es decir poseen sus mismos poderes, pero mas débiles.

- partes de este todo, iguales si descubren su tesoro – leyó Ying – eso significa que hay una forma de poseer sus mismos poderes al descubrir ese tesoro. Aquí es empleado como una metáfora, tesoro es algo valioso y al usar SU, significa que esta dentro de nosotros.

- solo debemos descubrir que es para poder ir a salvar a nuestro padre – dijo Yang emocionado – si vamos al submundo podríamos preguntarle a los espíritus jutsu.

- no es mala idea – dijo Hi – dudo que se nieguen a hablar con sus otras partes, pero para abrir el portal es necesario una gran cantidad de energía. Temari, Ying y Yashiro deberán quedarse a ayudarme.

- ¿yo? – pregunto Ying

- si. Se que no eres ninja, pero no necesitaras de hacer nada especial, la energía fluirá normalmente. Ahora mismo iniciare los preparativos.

Hi dibujo en el suelo un círculo y ordeno a Temari, Ying y Yashiro pararse alrededor de él. Yang, Shikan y Tamire se encontraban en el centro y una vez que todo estuvo listo Hi abrió la puerta al submundo.

Una cortina de humo envolvió a los tres hermanos y cuando esta se disipo se encontraban en un lugar diferente. Observaron atentamente el cielo azul verdoso y luego miraron el resto del lugar, a pesar de su nombre no era un lugar temible como esperaban, sino una especie de paraíso. De repente recordaron el motivo por el que estaban en ese lugar y decidieron separarse para cubrir mayor terreno.

Yang se dirigió al norte, Tamire al sur y Shikan al este. Debían reunirse en ese mismo lugar en tres días con los espíritus y si no los encontraban irían al oeste que era la única dirección sin cubrir. Los hermanos comenzaron a corren en busca de los espíritus jutsu con la esperanza de que al encontrarlos pudieran traer de vuelta a su padre.

…..

* * *

_**Mi mente funciona rara a veces. Tengo el inicio, clímax y final de una historia, pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que pasa entre esos momentos, la prueba de eso es este capitulo que no se ni como lo escribí y no puedo asegurar que el que siga sea mejor, pero hare el intento.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: encuentros decisivos.

_Una niña de cuatro años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes caminaba por el mercado de su aldea de la mano de su padre. Ella volteo a ver al hombre que la tenia de la mano, pero al hacerlo vio como la expresión alegre de su padre cambiaba por una aterradora._

_**- **__¿papi? _

_Pregunto la niña antes de que su padre sacara un kunei y se lo clavara en la espalda. La peque__ña cayo al suelo viendo horrorizada como__ su padre iba matando a todas las personas que se encontraba mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de una mujer de cabellos rojos._

Ying se despertó en ese momento con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Toda esta situación era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos vacios de su casa en konoha, eran las 4:57 de la mañana y estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Observo caer las gotas de agua sin mucho interés, lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a ver a su padre, que él volviera a ser el mismo hombre agradable que siempre tenia una sonrisa para ella y que parecía poseer las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

**- **te extraño. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, quiero que todo esto termine… ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca le dije que lo quería, me limitaba a que el me demostrara su cariño y me olvide de que este debía ser reciproco.

Ying comenzó a llorar cada vez de forma mas audible hasta que sintió una mano sobre su mejilla derecha secándole las lagrimas y escucho una agradable voz decir:

**- **no llores.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que la dueña de esa melodiosa voz era una mujer alta de cabello largo hasta el piso y de color negro, tenía los ojos de color lila y vestía un kimono negro. Esa mujer poseía una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo sentir un poco mejor a Ying.

La mujer le tendió su mano a Ying mientras que le decía:

**- **si tomas mi mano te ayudare.

Ying lo dudo un minuto, pero era tantos sus deseos de volver a ver a su padre que tomo la mano de esa mujer. Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de ambas y cuando finalmente se disipo ellas ya no estaban.

….

* * *

Yang se encontraba corriendo al lado de un caudaloso rio. No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba desde su llegada al submundo, el hecho de que en ese lugar no estuviera sol empezaba a causarle problemas para calcular el tiempo. Se detuvo al ver un gran árbol enfrente de un lago.

**- ¡**ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE PASO POR AQUÍ! – grito Yang mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y se agarraba la cabeza.

Si bien nunca fue bueno en el rastreo, le parecía una tontería que se hubiera perdido. A su mente llegaran las imágenes de su padre atacando a sus hermanas y eso hacia enfurecerlo. Ese trió lo estaba utilizando para deshacerse de ellos. Yang comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras se regañaba por su incompetencia. Golpeo el suelo hasta que se canso y decidió seguir su camino.

Se levanto lentamente del suelo con la vista baja y cuando nuevamente miro al frente suyo se encontró con un enorme dragón de 12 cabezas al que reconoció de inmediato

**- **Nin.

Dijo Yang en casi un susurro a lo que el dragón movió afirmativamente todas sus cabezas. El dragón comenzó a caminar mientras que un gesto de su mano le indico a Yang que lo siguiera, el chico obedeció y lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una enorme planicie. En ese momento el dragón hablo por primera vez:

**- **yo no puedo salir de este lugar y Yami es muy poderosa como para que puedas vencerla en estos momentos, eso sin mencionar que tiene a su lado a Yuya y Oyuky. Lo único que tienes que hacer para poder acceder a mis poderes es descubrir tu tesoro, descubrir eso que te hace único.

**- **¿que tengo que hacer?

**- **ve a la planicie y enfréntate a ti mismo.

Al escuchar eso Yang se quedo paralizado un momento, algo le decía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo con el fin de rescatar a su padre. De un salto se coloco en medio de la planicie y de repente se vio atrapado por una prisión de rocas.

Sacó un kunei y se coloco en posición de guardia. En ese momento aparecieron dos figuras enfrente de él, una era Hirato y la otra era Meylin. Yang no entendía nada, se supone que iba a enfrentarse a si mismo, no a sus compañeros y amigos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque Meylin le había lanzado una serie de kunais que difícilmente lograría esquivar en ese lugar tan pequeño.

…..

* * *

- ¡Ying! ¡Ying!

Gritaba una y otra vez Temari al darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba. Una angustia creciente empezaba a dominarla y empezó a recorrer la aldea en busca de su pequeña.

Hi se encontraba aun en el circulo para evitar que el portal se cerrara del todo, si eso sucedía no creía tener las energías suficientes para reabrirlo. Yashiro simplemente miraba en silencio desde el cuarto que Temari le había permitido usar.

Yashiro cerró la puerta de su temporal habitación y miro el cielo azul preguntándose que estaba pasando con su padre. No podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando y deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no tenía la menor idea de que podría ser.

**- **si me lo permites yo puedo ayudarte.

Al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas Yashiro volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con una figura alada. No podía distinguir bien de cómo era ese ser que estaba enfrente de ella por culpa de la intensa luz de colores que irradiaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Yashiro

- una amiga que puede ayudarte. Si no quieres mi ayuda me iré, pero si deseas evitar que Ankoku renazca por completo debes tomar mi mano.

Yashiro miro atentamente la mano que ese ser le tendía y estaba pensado en rechazarla cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que si se negaba se iba a arrepentir toda su vida. Tomó la mano de la mujer y su cuerpo también empezó a rodearse de esa luz.

Temari había regresado a su casa debido a que vio un fuerte resplandor salir de una de las habitaciones. Sabiendo que Hi no podía moverse de donde estaba ella entro corriendo a la casa y busco por todas partes el origen del resplandor, pero lo único que descubrió es que Yashiro también había desaparecido.

…..

* * *

Tamire estaba cansada de tanto correr y se detuvo un minuto a tomar aire. Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Secó sus lágrimas y trato de calmarse sin éxito, extrañaba a su padre.

- sígueme.

Escucho decir Tamire sin logran precisar de donde provenía la voz. El llamado se repetía una y otra vez hasta que logro descifrar de donde venia. Siguió la voz hasta llegar a una cueva, en el interior estaba Gen que con una sonrisa le dijo:

- lo único que debes hacer para encontrar tu tesoro es seguir este camino hasta llegar al otro lado.

Tamire no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr atreves de la cueva en busca de la salida, pronto se dio cuenta de que no seria tan fácil como pensaba, enfrente de ella estaban cuatro puertas y cada una tenia escrito un mensaje diferente. La primera decía tristeza, la segunda piedad, la tercera humillación y la ultima desesperación.

No lograba entender que significaban esas palabras, pero si quería descubrir cual era su tesoro y adquirir el poder suficiente para derrotar a el trió que estaba utilizando a su padre debía arriesgarse. Entro lentamente por la puerta que decía tristeza y de pronto todo estaba oscuro, todo lo que podía escuchar era a un grupo de personas llorando. La habitación se fue iluminando poco a poco permitiéndole ver la escena con claridad, lo que vio hizo que ella también empezara a llorar.

….

* * *

Shikan corría tan rápido como podía, no le importaba el dolor que empezaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo debido al cansancio, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Tai y luego rescatar a su padre. Finalmente sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Cuando se levanto vio a Tai enfrente de él colocándose en posición de guardia mientras le decía:

- derrótame y tendrás tu tesoro.

A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba en ese momento Shikan también se coloco en posición de guardia y mientras esperaba recibir el primer golpe intentaba recuperar un poco las energías que había perdido.

….

* * *

**Les advertí sobre este capitulo, que si bien me salió mejor de lo que esperaba me quedo algo corto. He decidido hacer una pausa en este fic antes de escribir una barbaridad de la cual me arrepienta. Creo que el motivo por el que no puedo continuar es que tengo en mi mente la idea para otro fic que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ese fic. No se preocupen por mis otras historias que con ellas no hay problema, pero como dije ESTA HISTORIA QUEDA EN PAUSA HASTA NUEVO AVISO, tal ves las inspiración vuelva pronto... tal ves no. LES PIDO QUE SEAN PACIENTES. **


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: (no tengo imaginación para los títulos)

**- **¿Quién eres? Aun no me los has dicho.

Dijo Ying a la mujer que le había prometido ayudarle. La misteriosa mujer la había llevado a la misma cueva donde su padre les había explicado todo. Desde que llegaron ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

La mujer de largo cabello dirigió sus ojos a los de Ying como buscando la manera mas sencilla de explicar algo sumamente complicado. Finalmente la mujer decidió que era el momento de hablar y sin rodeos le dijo a Ying con voz muy calmada:

**- ** mi nombre es Naftanelele…

…..

* * *

Yang miraba enfrente de él a sus "compañeros". Por mas que se convencía de que ellos eran clones o una ilusión, no soportaba la idea de tener que pelear contra sus amigos. Por eso, se limito a esquivar sus ataques y buscar la manera de ganar sin lastimarlos.

En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pequeño y eso le dificultaba escapar. Resignado a que no saldría de eso sin pelear uso su técnica de posesión de sombra para detenerlos. Una vez que los inmovilizo cerro los ojos buscando el método propicio para acabar con todo rápido y sin lastimarlos. De pronto una idea cruzo su mente y se acerco a ellos mientras que debido a su técnica sus amigos también caminaban para acercarse a él. Yang acumulo un poco de electricidad en sus manos y de un rápido golpe las impacto en la frente de sus amigos dejándolos inconscientes y poniéndoles fin a la pelea.

Poco a poco la prisión de rocas se fue desmoronando dejándolo libre. Nin se acerco a él y Yang le pregunto algo molesto:

**- **dijiste que me enfrentaría a mi mismo, no a mis amigos

**- **¿alguien te ha dicho cual es tu principal defecto y cual tu mayor cualidad?

**- **si, todos me lo dicen a cada rato. Mi defecto es mi impulsividad y mi cualidad es mi capacidad de enfrentarme a todo sin temor, aunque a veces eso se vuelve un defecto.

- cuando te debes enfrentar a ti mismo lo que haces es enfrentarte a tu principal defecto. Se me ocurrió que la mejor forma en tu caso de enfrentarte con tus defectos era obligarte a usar tus cualidades. Tu inteligencia y tu empatía. Eres un chico muy valiente que se preocupa por las personas que están a su lado, como tu padre, pero a diferencia de él tú te dejas llevar por tus emociones fácilmente cometiendo errores…. Cuando hablamos de un tesoro, nos referimos a eso que nos hace únicos, diferentes, valiosos. Ni tú, ni tus hermanos nos necesitan para conocer su tesoro. Tú ya demostraste que eres digno de mi poder al poner freno a tu impulsividad para evitar atacar a tu mejor amigo y a tu novia…

- ¡ESPERA! Ella no es mi novia, es solo una buena amiga.

- como sea, pasaste la prueba. Puedes regresar a tu mundo y estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites… aunque seria bueno que reconocieras que estas enamorado de la chica de ojos rojos

- QUE MEYLIN NO ES MI NOVIA Y MUCHO MENOS SIENTO ALGO POR ELLA

Dijo Yang algo sonrojado, pero Nin no le presto atención. Le entrego al chico un pequeño cristal de 10 colores y le indico con la cabeza que ya podía irse. Yang no espero más y se fue, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Nin sobre ese cristal, pero no quería arriesgarse a que él insistiera en decir que amaba a Meylin o peor, que Ankoku se hubiera terminado de apoderar del cuerpo de su padre.

….

* * *

Tamire no podía evitar sentirse triste y llorar como nunca antes había llorado ante lo que estaba viendo. Al cruzar la puerta de la tristeza se encontró con una terrible escena: todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos. No podía soportar la idea de perderlos a todos y sentía deseos de unirse a ellos, pero se convenció de que solo se trataba de una ilusión y comenzó a caminar por entre los cadáveres de todos sus conocidos. Al llegar al otro lado encontró una puerta y al cruzarla había otras tres. Se trataban de la puerta de la piedad, humillación y desesperación.

Sabiendo que el tiempo no era algo que estaba a su favor entro a la puerta de la piedad y al igual que con la puerta de la tristeza se encontró con los cadáveres de todos los que amaba, pero la diferencia es que enfrente de ella estaba el culpable de todo: Ankoku. Al principio no lo reconoció porque llevaba puesta una mascara tipo AMBU. Detrás de él estaba Yami.

Tamire tenia deseos de rogarle a Yami que liberara a su padre y pusiera fin a todo, pero consiente de que eso nunca sucedería siguió su camino sin fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al llega al otro lado encontró una puerta y al cruzarla estaban la de la humillación y la de la desesperación.

Ella estaba cansada de todo, las dos primeras puertas habían puesto a prueba su compostura y la habían atacado sin piedad en donde mas le dolía. Por eso, se auto encerró en un Genjutsu con el que paso atreves de las dos últimas puertas y al cruzar la última se encontró con Gen la cual le dijo:

- tienes buenos sentimientos, pero eso también es tu mayor debilidad. No tengo nada que decirte, cuando peleaste con Yashiro todo esto quedo claro. Solo te pido que mantengas tu mente objetiva y que recuerdes el poder de las ilusiones. Ellas son muy poderosas sobre todo las que te atacan en lo emocional. Toma esto y ahora, reúnete con tus hermanos.

Tamire tomo el cristal amarillo que Gen le dio, lucia diferente al que adornaba el abanico de su madre por lo que concluyo que no eran ese tipo de cristales. Cuando alzo la vista para preguntarle algo a Gen ella ya había desaparecido. Todo había sido un poco confuso, pero con la esperanza de que sus hermanos le ayudarían a aclarar sus dudas guardo el cristal y fue al punto de reunión.

….

* * *

La pelea entre Shikan y Tai había sido muy pareja, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Shikan dio un salto hacia atrás para separarse de Tai un momento, estaba cansado y aun no lograba entender a donde quería llegar con esto.

Tomo aire y reinicio la pelea. No se iba a rendir sabiendo que al derrotarlo iba a poder salvar a su padre. Tai noto ese cambio de actitud y esa situación no le agradaba. Agarro con sus garras los brazos de Shikan y uso su rodilla para golpearlo en el estomago para después arrojarlo lo mas lejos posible haciendo que Shikan impactara violentamente contra el piso.

Shikan rodo por el suelo varios metros antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba a punto de reiniciar la pelea cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada de esa manera, necesitaba un plan. Cerró por una fracción de segundo sus ojos y al abrirlo ya tenia claro que era lo que debía hacer.

Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo provocando que este se destruyera obligando a Tai a saltar. Una vez en el aire Shikan lo rodeo con 4 clones de sombra y empezó a intentar golpearlo mientras que el hábil Tai esquivaba sin dificultad sus ataques. Cuando estuvo nuevamente en el suelo, Tai había destruido los clones y estaba listo para atacar al original cuando descubrió que no podía moverse. No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque en frente de él aparecieron otros dos clones que lo golpearon en el cuello, un golpe que a una persona normal dejaría inconsciente y Tai decidió que la pelea había terminado.

- tu ganas, ya suéltame. – dijo Tai – no importaba si me ganabas o no, la idea es que demostraras que eres capaz de usar algo más que taijutsu. Estas tan cómodo en ese estilo que has olvidado por completo tus otras técnicas como la posesión de sombra.

Shikan libero a Tai y este se dio la vuelta para quedar de esa manera frente a frente y siguió hablando

- toma esto – dijo lanzando un cristal marrón que Shikan atrapo fácilmente – con eso puedes pedir mi ayuda, aunque si peleas como las hecho aquí y lo haces en equipo con TODOS tus hermanos no veo la necesidad. Ese cristal no es el mismo que el que usan las guardianas, pero no por eso es más débil.

- ¿Qué hace?

- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora lo mejor es que regreses con tus hermanos. El tiempo esta en contra y recuerda muy bien cual es tu tesoro.

- creo que me perdí porque no me he dado cuenta cuando lo descubrí

- es tu confianza, pero debes saber ponerle limites o te veras en problemas ahora… debes irte.

…..

* * *

Ying estaba impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Enfrente de ella estaba Naftanelele. Pero ya no como el imponente dragón, sino como una mujer. Todo resultaba muy confuso para ella y al ver su expresión de desconfianza Naftanelele decidió continuar con la explicación.

- mi verdadera forma es el gran dragón que conociste, pero como mi fuente de poder es el gran sentimiento de amor que hay entre sus padres y con la aparición de Ankoku este sentimiento se ha debilitado. Sigo con vida gracias a que tu madre aun lo ama, pero mis poderes vienen en su mayoría de Shikamaru por lo que todo lo que Temari puede hacer por mi es conservarme, sin ningún poder en especial, en esta forma de apariencia humana.

- ¿podrá ayudarme? A lo que me refiero es a…

- si te refieres a que tu eres mi otra parte debes saber que no se trata de algo tan sencillo como ustedes lo han entendido. El asunto del tesoro es igual de fácil que de complicado

- no entiendo

- lo se, se trata de algo que se aprende de forma empírica y no existen palabras para describirlo. Para empezar debes saber que los tesoros es ese algo que te hace única, en tu caso es tu forma sencilla y pura de ver la vida. El principal obstáculo de los tesoros son tus defectos, en tus caso es tu… excesiva cantidad de tesoro ¿me entiendes?

- se refiere a que soy incapaz de reconocer el mal y a que por mi excesiva bondad la gente se aprovecha de mi aparte de que luzco a veces como una retrasada mental

- no es un gran obstáculo y si bien el resto de seguro habrá hecho una prueba para hacer que tus hermanos liberen sus tesoros tu no la necesitas. Para mi basta con la forma en que te has portado con este asunto para saber que tu tesoro esta en su máximo brillo. Ahora te diré cosas que deberás explicarle a tus hermanos. Esto – dijo Naftanelele entregándole a Ying un cristal rosado – es un cristal muy especial, funciona igual que los pergaminos que usan los shinobis para hacer invocaciones. La diferencia es que en lugar de llamarnos a nosotros, invocan nuestra energía. A eso se refería con partes de este todo, iguales si descubren su tesoro. El lazo que existe entre tu y yo es débil porque mi deber es estar junto a tu padre, él es mi fuente de poder y al único al que debo obedecer, sin embargo, si mi otra parte descubre su tesoro y le doy ese cristal mi unión con Shikamaru disminuye hasta el punto de permitirme darte mis poderes…. Debes ser consciente que en tu caso particular no hay mucho en que pueda ayudarte, pero si tienes un problema solo debes pensar en mi con el cristal en tus manos para que yo vaya en tu ayuda, ya sea de forma presencial, trasmitiéndote mis poderes o dándote un consejo…. ahora regresaras con tu familia y… recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Naftanelele alzo sus brazos al cielo provocando que una brillante luz la cegara. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba en su cuarto y pudo escuchar como su madre la llamaba insistentemente. Al salir de su cuarto también descubrió que sus hermanos ya habían vuelto y sin rodeos todos dijeron lo que sabían.

- entonces….solo falta que aparezca Yashiro – dijo Hi levantándose algo mareada del piso por haber mantenido el portal abierto – ella debió irse con el ángel de los cristales… lamentablemente no podemos esperarla. Debemos ver al Hokage e iniciar con nuestro ataque.

- ¿Por qué la prisa repentina? – pregunto Temari

- subestimamos el poder de Yami, se esta encargando de acelerar el renacimiento de Ankoku y ha reclutado un ejercito.

…..

* * *

_**El principio no me gusto mucho, pero al parecer la inspiración ha vuelto y creo que a partir del siguiente esta historia volverá a la normalidad. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: el ultimo tesoro, Yashiro y el ángel de los cristales.

Yashiro estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo. Estaba en medio de un bosque que nunca antes había visto, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que estaba enfrente de ella que parecía ser sacado de un cuento.

Enfrente de ella estaba un lago y en el centro de él, estaba un castillo de paredes de cristal con enormes adornos de diversos colores. Caminó como hipnotizada por el puente blanco adornado con flores hasta llegar a la gran puerta blanca y azul del castillo.

No recordaba muy bien que hacia en ese lugar, lo ultimo que estaba en su mente era a una extraña persona que la había tendido la mano y ella la había tomado.

Entro por la puerta y el interior era más deslumbrante. Todo estaba bellamente adornado en colores pastel que si bien nunca fueron sus favoritos, en ese lugar estaban dispuestos de tal manera que le resultaba impactante. No había muebles, ni pinturas, solo adornos hechos con cristales de colores.

- ¿te gusta mi casa?

Al escuchar esa voz angelical Yashiro la reconoció como la de la persona que la había traído. Volteo para ver quien era y se encontró con una mujer vestida hasta la rodilla con un largo vestido de pliegues y atado en el hombro derecho, tenia una larga cabellera que le llegaba a los tobillos y unos grandes e impactantes ojos, todo de color blanco. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de ella eran las grandes alas que tenía en la espalda.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Yashiro de forma autoritaria

- yo pregunte primero. Me respondes, te respondo.

- bien... – dijo Yashiro algo molesta. – si, es una linda "casa". Estos colores no son de mi gusto, pero no me molestan. Es demasiado grande, pero aun así no es un lugar frio, sino más bien acogedor. Tiene su encanto… ahora responda

- me llaman crystallum angeli, Princessthesauris animae*. pero puedes decirme Cristal**. Te traje aquí porque… uhm…. Ya se me olvido – dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yashiro miro a la mujer enfrente de ella y no sabia como reaccionar. Ella la había traído y se le había olvidado el motivo. Eso hizo que tuviera deseos de poner un poco de color al rostro de esa mujer, un poco de color rojo sangre y violeta con verde después de la serie de golpes que ella se merecía, pero decidió respirar profundo y calmarse.

- sabe, yo recuerdo que la seguí porque me dijo que me iba a ayudar con…

- ¿quieres comer? – dijo Cristal interrumpiendo a Yashiro

- no. Lo que yo quiero es que me ayude a….

- pero debes de tener. Estas muy delgada – interrumpió nuevamente Cristal poniendo una mano en la cadera – debes subir un par de kilos o cualquiera pensaría que vas a desaparecer

- yo peso 50 kilos y teniendo en cuenta mi estatura es algo perfectamente normal, la grasa de mi cuerpo esta perfectamente distribuida y por eso luzco muy delgada, pero eso no es por lo….

- vamos, nadie se niega a una buena comida. Te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás y a cambio de complacerme con esto te daré lo que me pidas

- ¿lo que sea? - pregunto Yashiro dejando su ira a un lado y mostrándose interesada

- no hay nada que este fuera de mi poder. Ahora sígueme al comedor

Yashiro siguió a la extraña mujer por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación donde había una mesa larga rodeada de unas 18 sillas, todas esas cosas estaban hechas con….

- ¿diamantes? –grito Yashiro apenas vio el comedor - ¿tiene una mesa hecha de diamantes?

La mujer sonrió amablemente antes de desaparecer tras una puerta. Yashiro se sentó en una de las sillas y siguió contemplando el lugar, no creía que pudiera existir un lugar como ese, parecía un sueño. Después de casi una hora Cristal regreso con un plato de ORO en el que había una especie de sopa o caldo de color verde.

Yashiro probó la sopa y se dio cuenta de que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Se comió todo el plato con voracidad y por un momento se olvido de todo. Pero una vez que estuvo nuevamente a solas recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

- necesito de su ayuda – dijo Yashiro con voz firme apenas que vio entrar nuevamente a Cristal

- un trato en un trato. Dime que quieres y te lo concederé.

- lo que yo quiero es que mi padre vuelva a ser como era antes de que esa Yami le metiera a Ankoku dentro de su cuerpo

- eso es algo complejo – dijo Cristal cruzando los brazos – pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, esta fuera de mi campo de acción

- ¿Qué? Dijo que me ayudaría y no solo aquí, sino también en la aldea de la hoja. Usted me dijo que podía ayudarme y ahora me dice que no.

- yo no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy muerta. Soy un espíritu, un fantasma cuya misión es encontrar a su reemplazo para luego descansar en paz y yo he decidido que la mejor persona que podría reemplazarme es mi otra parte, tu.

- ¿yo? – pregunto sorprendida Yashiro – creo que aquí hay algo mal

- no lo hay. Este castillo será tu nueva casa, serás la que guie a las guardianas y mantengas el equilibrio entre el submundo y el mundo terrenal. Desde que naciste supe que eras mas que perfecta para este puesto y por eso me he dado a la labor de que, por fuerza propia, te des cuenta del gran tesoro que posees.

- y... ¿Cuál es mi tesoro?

- tu tesoro es tu gran corazón. Cualquier otra persona ya me hubiera gritado o golpeado por la forma en que me he comportado contigo, ignorando tu deseo.

- ¿gran corazón? Ahora si creo que se equivoca

- que no seas melosa no significa que no tengas un gran corazón. Eres paciente, tolerante, incluso con personas que debido a tu personalidad resultan insoportables. Eres autentica, tienes carácter fuerte, te gusta pensar primero en ti y tienes tu propia visión de la vida, pero no dejas que eso te impida ayudar a quien lo necesite, eso se llama, a mi parecer, nobleza. Haz cometido errores como todos y lo que te hace especial es que, debajo de tu orgullo y altivez, lo reconoces para ti y tratas de cambiar. Tienes un destino que cumplir y por… protocolo, debía ponerte una prueba y no quería repetir la de Naftanelele que consistió en ignorar a Ying por un buen rato por lo que me inventé eso de que me había olvidado el motivo por el que te traje…. Si aceptas lo que te digo… solo debes tomar mis manos.

Cristal extendió sus brazos al frente y Yashiro un poco impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar agarro las manos de ella provocando que una intensa luz la invadiera y la hiciera levitar unos momentos. Cuando estuvo nuevamente en el suelo, la luz se disipo y Yashiro se pudo ver en un espejo que estaba frente a ella.

Tenía el mismo vestido que Cristal, sus ojos marrón oscuro se habían aclarado hasta ponerse de un tono miel y su cabello rojo paso a ser… ROSA.

"_¿Por qué? De todo los colores del arco iris porque me toco tener el cabello ROSADO. Es el color que mas odio, además…. ¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí?"_

Pensó Yashiro mientras se seguía viendo en el espejo y en ese momento escucho la voz de Cristal a lo lejos decir:

- ahora tu eres yo. Lamento lo de tu cabello se que no te gusta el color, pero eso sucede cuando aceptas el poder de los cristales; yo antes tenia el cabello negro como la noche y ya viste que me lo dejaron blanco como la leche. Los cristales habían desparecido porque yo ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos con vida, ese es el motivo por el que existes, para que ellos existan. además puedes usar todos lo cristales y lo mejor es que no tienes que buscarlos porque en tu interior están las nueve clases de cristales

- ¿nueve? Creí que eran solo 7

- fuego, tierra, rayo, agua, viento, verdad y protección son los cristales que se les permite conocer al mundo. Tú adicionalmente tienes el cristal de la sanación que te permite curar cualquier herida y el cristal de la iluminación que te permitirá romper las barreras del tiempo y ver eventos del pasado y futuro. ¿entendido?

- solo tengo un par de dudas. En primer lugar ¿Dónde estoy? Y en segundo ¿Cómo hago que mi padre vuelva a ser el de antes?

- la respuesta a la segunda pregunta es muy simple, usando el cristal de la sanación. La primera es… más complicada y lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Lo único que debes saber sobre eso es que basta con que cierres los ojos e imagines este lugar para volver y para irte solo cierra los ojos e imagina donde quieres estar… se me olvidaba, para volver a la normalidad es lo mismo, cierras los ojos y piensas como lucias antes o con esta ropa si quieres entrar en esta transformación. sin la transformación no tienes poderes… ahora, me voy.

Yashiro se miro nuevamente en el espejo aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía una misión que cumplir y se iba a encargar de ello. Cerró los ojos e imagino el último lugar donde había visto a su padre.

"_Yami, Oyuky, Yuya… ya pagaran por lo que han hecho"_

….

* * *

Temari miraba el firmamento nocturno pérdida en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en un barco que la llevaría a las seis islas. En algún lado estaban sus hijos que seguían intentando descubrir que tan fuertes podían llegar a hacer con ayuda de los cristales que le habían dado y planeando que hacer para enfrentarse a Yami. La mente de Temari estaba hecha un caos al solo recordar las peleas que tuvo con Yami. En estos momentos tenia su gran abanico, pero este era mucho menos poderoso que el pequeño con el que la había enfrentado en esa ocasión.

"_la batalla decisiva será pronto y yo no podre pelear en ella. Shikamaru… te extraño y solo espero que no dejes que Ankoku se apodere de tu cuerpo, ya veras que pronto estarás de vuelta con tu familia y todo será como antes, no, será mucho mejor"_

Una leves sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Temari ante la idea de tener nuevamente a su lado a Shikamaru y al ver una estrella fugaz pidió en silencio que se cumpliera su deseo

….

* * *

_**Como lo que sigue son las ansiadas peleas no las puse en este capitulo y por eso quedo algo… corto. No es que no tenga claro que viene, es solo que no creí correcto escribir más.**_

*es latín y significa: ángel de los cristales. Princesa de los tesoros del alma.

**NO SOY YO, no se me ocurrió otro nombre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: poco antes de la tempestad

Yami miraba con una sonrisa el paisaje por una ventana de la mansión del señor feudal de las seis islas. Se había apoderado de las seis islas y esclavizado a todos sus habitantes. Muerte y destrucción era todo lo que existía. Nadie se atrevía a retarla y para completar su felicidad tenia bajo su poder a Shikamaru, él mismo al que amaba desde que tuvo la oportunidad de probar sus labios.

En esa ocasión él se negó a acostarse con ella y por eso se vio en la "obligación" de usar la fuerza. Una emoción que no había sentido antes se dio esa vez y al ver como Kisho usaba el cuerpo de Shikamaru lo que sintió al verlo no fue placer, sino celos.

"_es mío, solo mío. Es una pena que no pueda gozar de su cuerpo, si lo hiciera quedaría embarazada y no es el momento, mi cuerpo de debilitaría y no puede darme ese lujo hasta tener a todo el planeta a mis pies…. Aunque eso no significa que no pueda divertirme" _ Yami comenzó a reír histéricamente ante la idea que tenia en mente. _"Después de todo, un baile erótico no va a embarazarme y podre ver de nuevo ese cuerpo… de seguro los años hicieron que este mucho mejor ¿habrá mucha diferencia? Se ve que es mas musculoso y su piel luce mas irresistible… ¡DEBO TENERLO AHORA!"_

Yami tenía una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su rostro y estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Oyuky la estaba viendo. Entendió que ella había leído su mente y Yuya ya le había mencionado el deseo que ella tenia de poseer a Shikamaru.

Se acerco a ella caminando con superioridad para decirla al oído:

- olvídalo es mío y si descubro que le pones un dedo encima hare que te lamentes por el resto de tu corta vida.

…..

* * *

Yashiro observaba la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Los arboles estaban quemados y cada dos metros parecía que había un cadáver. Una gran furia nació dentro de su ser al ver tanta destrucción y ahora no solo quería hacerlos pagar por haberse llevado a su padre, sino por todo el dolor que estaba causando.

Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos regreso a su forma normal, su posición como nueva ángel de los cristales debía permanecer en secreto el mayor tiempo posible y no debía depender de su nuevo poder.

Caminó escondiéndose entre los arboles buscando una pista sobre el paradero de Yami. Sería una tontería atacarla sola, pero sabiendo que sus hermanos y Temari demorarían al menos una semana, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era averiguar lo que mas pudiera acerca de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia

"_Al parecer no perdieron el tiempo"_

Después de un día entero de caminata encontró la que solía ser su aldea y ahora era una especie de prisión. Podía ver a unos hombres que parecían ser aliados de Yami y que eran fácilmente identificables al tener la banda de la aldea con una enorme marca roja en forma de cruz tachando el símbolo.

Si bien en esa aldea muchos la trataron mal, también era cierto que no odiaba a esas personas y al ver como eran azotadas no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera ayudarlos. Se acerco un poco mas a ellos y una vez que estuvo a un metro detrás suyo utilizo su técnica de posesión de sombra para detenerlos y luego uso su sombra para córtales el suministro de aire, solo lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. No deseaba que los niños que estaban en ese lugar vieran más muerte.

Desamarró a los aldeanos y los guió hasta la cueva donde podría decirse que inicio todo, la misma donde su padre le explico lo que pasaba. Los escondió a dentro y después de un breve interrogatorio se entero de lo que había pasado.

Yami había usado su poder de persuasión y las habilidades de Oyuky para ir ganando miembros para su ejercito que después uso para ir esclavizando una a una todas las aldeas del país mientras ella permanecía en la mansión del señor feudal.

- ella tiene bajo su poder a mi padre. ¿lo han visto?

Pregunto Yashiro desesperada a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta un movimiento negativo de cabezas. Eso hizo que sintiera que una gran tristeza le invadiera el corazón, estaba preocupada por lo que Yami pudiera hacerle a su padre y el hecho de que nadie supiera de él no le agradaba.

Uso una técnica ilusoria para proteger la cueva y poco a poco fue rescatando a los aldeanos. Entre sus rescatados estaban algunos chunnin del país, pero que estaban muy débiles para pelear y por eso les encargo la misión de proteger a los que estaban en la cueva.

Había pasado ya la semana y Yashiro se dirigía a buscar a sus hermanos. Algo le decía que Yami esperaba que ellos vinieran y de seguro les tendría alguna trampa por lo que no estaba de más que fuera por si necesitaban de su ayuda.

…

* * *

Temari podía ver como se asomaba en el horizonte la isla del fuego. Por su mente pasaron las veces anteriores que la había visto, en cada oportunidad le producía un sentimiento distinto y ahora… tenía un mal presentimiento

- Shikamaru…

El nombre de su esposo salió sin permiso de sus labios y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al no saber nada de él lo que hizo que derramara una lágrima solitaria. Rápidamente se la secó al sentirla rodando por su mejilla, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad justo antes de iniciar una batalla.

"_puede que no tenga el poder para enfrentarme a Yami, pero se que soy mas que capaz para ocuparme de su ejercito"_

En ese momento un gran número de ninjas se acercaban. Al ver la cruz roja en sus bandas Temari supuso que debían ser parte del ejército de Yami. Tomo su abanico, y después de dar un grito de alerta a sus hijos, salto del barco para enfrentarse a ellos.

Usando su abanico logro derrotar a todos los shinobis con una sola ráfaga de su abanico, si bien ya no tenia los cristales había estado perfeccionando la manera de usar sus emociones para cualquier jutsu y durante la semana en el barco lo había conseguido.

Avanzaron hasta la orilla sin problemas y luego de bajarse del barco vieron que se acercaba Yashiro. Al principio se sorprendieron de verla primero en la isla, pero si se tenía en cuenta que su otra parte era el ángel de los cristales y que Naftanelele había traído a Ying, existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en la isla desde un principio.

Estaban a punto de cruzar la primera palabra cuando se vieron rodeados por cien ninjas, algunos eran los mismos que Temari había derribado, pero que se habían recuperado con rapidez. Los conocimientos que Yashiro obtuvo durante la semana le permitieron saber que estaban peleando contra la mitad del ejército de Yami, lo que significa que ella debía creer que no los necesitaba.

La pelea inicio y después de una hora de intensa lucha lograron finalmente derrotarlos. Yashiro llevo a Temari y sus hermanos a la cueva-refugio que había hecho donde les informo de todo lo que sabia.

- en otras palabras, no solo debemos enfrentarnos a ella, sino también ayudar a liberar a los aldeanos. – dijo Temari al ver la mirada de suplica del pequeño grupo que Yashiro había logrado rescatar – esto complica un poco las cosas, pero no es imposible. simplemente deben evitar los lugares poblados para evitar daños colaterales, yo me encargare de los otros tres centros de esclavos que hay en esta isla. Los de las aledañas deberán esperar a que este problema se acabe. Les recomiendo que primero hagan ataques cerca del castillo para presionarla, si recuerdo bien ella se desespera cuando algo no sale como lo planeó, aun cuando esto no afecte de forma negativa a su plan. Ying y Tamire serán las que se enfrenten a Oyuky por ser las que tengan menos probabilidades de caer en su jutsu, el resto ira por Yuya. Procuren hacer esto lo más lejos posible del castillo para evitar que Yami y… Ankoku intervengan….

- conozco un método de liberarlo del poder de Ankoku, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo. si uno de ustedes se encuentra con él debe capturarlo y avisarme – dijo Yashiro – las piedras que recibieron también funcionan como comunicador y no importa que tan lejos estén podrán comunicarse con sus hermanos. Mi caso es distinto al suyo, a mi no me dieron una piedra por lo que será necesario que uno de ustedes siempre permanezca conmigo. Como las chicas estarán en otro grupo, será uno de mis queridos hermanos el que tendrá que hacerlo, pero como no podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora dejaremos que las circunstancias lo decidan.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con ese plan y estaban a punto de salir cuando uno de los aldeanos les dijo

- ¿creen que funcione? La señora no creo que pueda sola contra las tres aldeas de esclavos, en cada una hay 15 ninjas y los chicos no parecen ser muy fuertes para enfrentarse a Yami.

- es verdad – dijo uno de los ninjas – debemos ayudar

- ¡NO! – grito Temari mientras se acercaba – ustedes deben proteger a los aldeanos que traiga mientras se desarrolla la pelea y para su información soy una estratega, se como lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Ying, Yang, Tamire, Shikan y Yashiro son más fuertes de lo que creen. No somos tontos y si necesitamos de su ayuda la pediremos, pero dadas las circunstancias esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Sin decir más Temari, Ying, Yang, Tamire, Yashiro y Shikan dieron inicio a la guerra que se avecinaba

….

* * *

_**Muy corto, lo se. Pero me duele la espalda y no puedo seguir escribiendo además de que lo que tengo en mente queda mejor solo**_

_**Creo que a partir de ahora los capítulos tendrán mas o menos este largo (1600 -1700) por cuestiones de… suspenso. Pero si se tiene en cuenta la frecuencia con que publico creo que se puede perdonar el largo.**_

_**No sean malas, hoy es mi cumpleaños.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: trampa.

Temari estaba oculta entre unos arbustos. Miraba la aldea de esclavos e intentaba trazar un plan efectivo para liberar a los esclavos. Observo la forma en que los ninjas se movían hasta que descubrió el patrón en que se movilizaban. Lo hacían por parejas cada diez minutos y había una persona en la torre más alta que vigilaba todo.

"_siete parejas que van rotando cada diez minutos y otra persona que vigila desde lo alto… lo primero será deshacerme de esa persona para que no advierta a nadie y como no poseen un sistema de comunicación entre ellos después solo debo ubicarme en una de sus estaciones de vigilancia y tengo ocho minutos para eliminarlos…. Me facilitaron las cosas con su forma de actuar"_

Temari tomo su abanico y usando los arboles como camuflaje se fue acercando a la torre que estaba en el centro de la aldea. Subió por el punto ciego del vigilante y aprovechando un descuido de él entro por una ventana y después lo golpeo con su abanico en la cabeza para noquearlo. Se jalo unos cuantos cabellos y combinándolos con sus listones y algo de chakra amarro al ninja y uso su propia banda para taparle la boca.

Busco un lugar perfecto para encargarse del resto del grupo, no le tomo mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Bajó de la torre y fue hasta unos arboles que estaban a casi un kilometro. Era lo suficientemente abierto para usar su abanico, tenia buenos escondites y era perfecto para poner trampas con lo poco que tenia.

En algo más de una hora logro acabar con esos ninjas. La mayoría victimas de una trampa que había hecho en la tierra para posteriormente tapar la entrada con un árbol. Se sorprendió de lo débiles que habían resultado, solo dos le dieron verdadera batalla y eso la preocupaba un poco.

"_Si bien Yami confía mucho en su poder esto no parece de ella. Su anterior ejercito era digno de temer y este podría haber sido derrotado por un grupo de gennin… tampoco entiendo eso de las aldeas de esclavos, ¿para que las necesita? Conociéndola la única forma en que esto tiene algo de sentido es que sea…."_

- una trampa – dijo Temari en un susurro al oír unos pasos detrás de ella.

Toma su abanico y lo abre delante de ella en posición defensiva. Sus sentidos están alerta a cualquier movimiento y cada vez podía sentir mas cerca alguien. Al no ver que nadie se acercaba y verse en mitad del claro entendió que estaba en desventaja, ella no podía verlo, pero él si a ella.

Uso su abanico para cortar los arboles cercanos y pudo ver como una sombra de adentraba mas en el bosque. La siguió por un largo trayecto hasta llegar nuevamente a la aldea, solo que esta vez estaba abandonada y no había señales de que en un inicio hubiera estado habitado

"_lo sabia, una trampa. Fue buena idea dejar que los chicos fueran al castillo, ellos no esperaban un ataque directo, sino que hiciéramos esto"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el sujeto de cabellos oscuro hasta los hombros que estaba siguiendo se dio la vuelta. Era Shikamaru. Al verlo con el cabello suelto vestido no solo con su típica ropa negra, sino que en sima de ella tenia una gran chaqueta negra que le llegaba a los tobillos sintió que su corazón se detenía. Ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y dejando a un lado todo esa ternura que había hecho que se enamorara de él.

- ¡Shikamaru! – grito Temari intentando que el escuchar su nombre lo hiciera reaccionar, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue que él riera como un loco - ¿Qué te hicieron?

- a mi nada, simplemente sacaron mi verdadero yo a flote

- eso no es verdad. Tú nunca te has portado de esta manera. Eres un ninja noble dispuesto a dar su vida por las personas que quiere, ¡tú nunca has sido esto! ¡no eres un sicópata!

- entonces como llamas a alguien que hizo explotar a alguien para después enterrarlo aun vivo cortado en trozos sin ninguna piedad. Yo siempre he sido esto, es solo que antes no dejaba que todos apreciaran mi verdadero yo.

- eso se lo hiciste a Hidan y era la única forma de vencerlo.

- claro que no. Bastaba con cortarle la cabeza, pero eso seria aburrido. Lo mejor era hacerlo trizas y después verlo suplicar…. Pero eso no es lo que vine a decirte, no arme todo este plan para hablar de esto

- ¿fue tu idea la de tener esclavos?

- reuní a todos en esa aldea que Yashiro libero, las otras son falsas. Te conozco y sabía que tú vendrías sola hasta aquí. – Shikamaru desaparece y vuelva a aparecer detrás de Temari paralizándola con su posesión de sombras mientras la abraza para después decirle al oído – me moría de ganas de volver a verte. Algo que no podrán cambiar es lo mucho que me gustas, es una pena que me ordenaran matarte… - Shikamaru beso a Temari en el cuello – pero no te preocupes, no dañare tu hermoso cuerpo.

Una mano hecha de sombra empezó a subir por el cuerpo de Temari hasta llegar a su cuello cortándole lentamente el suministro de aire. Temari le suplicaba que reaccionara y la liberaba, pero él simplemente sonreía maléficamente mientras reía al ver su cara de terror. Temari no temía morir, temía que fuera Shikamaru quien la matara.

Cerro sus ojos un minuto intentando no derrumbarse y una vez que creyó estar calmada intento recordar lo que Shikamaru le había dicho para inutilizar su técnica.

"_para hacerlo es casi igual que liberarse de un Genjutsu. Una explosión de chakra en los pies, entre mas grande mas posibilidades de liberarse… teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que esta calculo que necesitare la mitad de mis reservas… lo mas lógico seria que después de eso huyera, no tendría suficientes energías como para enfrentarlo"_

Temari se concentro y acumulo una gran cantidad de su chakra en sus piernas para después enviarla súbitamente a sus pies liberándose de la técnica de posesión de sombra, el problema era que aun estaba siendo estrangulada. Golpeo a Shikamaru en el estomago obligándolo a deshacer su técnica. Temari aprovecho para buscar su abanico y le lanzo una ráfaga de aire, lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo sin necesidad de lastimarlo.

Comenzó a correr por el bosque hasta que regreso a la cueva- refugio. Para su sorpresa vio que los "aldeanos" formaban parte del ejército de Yami y solo estaban fingiendo. Uso su abanico para que una roca cayera en la entrada bloqueándoles el camino, pero inmediatamente después que lo hizo la roca exploto haciendo que chocara contra un árbol.

Temari se levanto inmediatamente y se vio rodeada no solo por los supuestos aldeanos, sino también por los ninjas que había detenido. Ellos debieron de haberse dejado atrapar. Estaba a punto de pelear cuando nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizo y al elevar su vista a la copa del árbol vio a Shikamaru con esa sonrisa de medio lado que antes le gustaba, pero que en esos momentos le asustaba

- necesitaras todo tu chakra solo para liberarte. Es una pena que tu control sobre el chakra sea tan precario porque si supieras distribuirlo mejor tal vez, solo tal vez, hubieras tenido una oportunidad. Ahora tienes dos opciones. La primera es liberarte y quedarte débil para que esos sujetos hagan contigo lo que sea y con eso me refiero a LO QUE SEA. O, dejar que yo te ahorque sin mayores problemas, una muerte rápida e indolora. Ves que aun te amo, dejo que decidas que quieres hace en lugar de simplemente dejar que te destruyan ¿Qué decides?

Temari le suplico con la mirada que reaccionara, pero Shikamaru parecía negarse a ver su suplica. El poder de Ankoku había contaminado su alma y ahora su única esperanza era esa habilidad que había mencionado Yashiro.

- supongo que eliges la asfixia

Dijo Shikamaru mientras que una sombra amarraba el cuello de Temari al árbol cortándole la respiración. Para la rubia todo se fue nublando y poco a poco perdió el control de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando escucho una voz femenina gritando basta.

La sombra de Shikamaru se deshizo inmediatamente mientras que él bajaba del árbol de un salto para tenerla sujeta las manos desde atrás a la vez que los "aldeanos" habrían un camino y se arrodillaban. Temari pudo ver como una mujer se acercaba y también noto que la actitud de Shikamaru se había vuelto algo sumisa

"_esa debe ser Oyuky" _

La mujer se acerco a Temari y la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza

- es la primera vez que veo en persona a Temari, la princesa de los cristales y reencarnación de Ai… sinceramente esperaba encontrar algo mas que esto – dijo Oyuky señalando a Temari – Ankoku, hubo un cambio de planes. La usaremos como señuelo para atraer a los niñitos esos. Llévala al castillo y enciérrala en el calabozo.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y después de dar a Temari un golpe en el cuello que la dejó inconsciente la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al castillo del señor feudal.

…..

* * *

Yami estaba sentada en el trono del señor feudal de ese país furiosa. En la sala estaba Yuya a su lado que también lucia molesto y enfrente de ellos estaba Oyuky que fingía inocencia

- ¡ como te atreves a desautorizarme! Había que matarla, pero tú tomaste una posición que no pertenecía y les dijiste que la capturaran – grito furiosa Yami.

- no te pongas así. Es más útil para nuestros planes de esta manera. Piénsalo, ahora tenemos un plan de respaldo en caso que algo salga mal. Nunca esta de mas tomar este tipo de precauciones – dijo Oyuky

- ella tiene razón – dijo Yuya poniéndose ahora enfrente de Yami – nos será mas útil de esta manera. Ya comprobamos hasta que nivel logramos que Ankoku se apoderara de ese cuerpo y ahora que el ángel de los cristales no existe no hay un método para liberarlo.

- aun así es peligroso. Esa mujer es de tener cuidado – dijo Yami desviando la mirada

- lo dices por los planes o por que se quedó con el chico que deseabas

Al oír esas palabras de Oyuky, Yami se bajo de su trono y trato de impactarle una de sus esferas negras en el rostro, pero la mano de Yuya se lo impidió. Al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano se dio por vencida en su intento de atacar a Oyuky.

Se arreglo el cabello y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta de la habitación. Mientras salía dijo algo que sabia haría que Oyuky se muriera de celos

- como debemos esperar un tiempo aprovechare para "jugar" con mi juguete. No me busquen ni a mi ni a Ankoku por un buen tiempo… y, Yuya, prepárate para tomar el mando por si en un descuido de mi parte termino embarazada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Oyuky vs Tamire vs ¿Ying?

Oyuky estaba molesta por la forma tan descarda en que Yami se había comportado. No soportaba que ella pudiera poseer a ese hombre, mientras que ella debía limitarse a verlo sin poder tocarlo. Quería hacer algo para cortarles esos aires de superioridad que ella tenia y demostrarle que no es invencible como ella creía.

"_si no fuera por mi y Yuya... ella estaría muerta. Él será mío y si tengo que destruirla en el proceso estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¡Ya me canse de Yami! en cuanto tenga la oportunidad voy a quitarla del camino"_

En ese momento escucha que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero decidió no darle importancia. Estaba segura de poder poner de rodillas a cualquiera que intentara atacarla y no tenía tiempo para perder en tonterías.

- a menos que….

Dijo Oyuky en un susurro al pasarle por la mente una idea perfecta para deshacerse de Yami, Yuya y de los niñitos molestos además de permitirle apoderarse de Shikamaru. No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la idea de ver su más grande deseo cumplido y lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a uno de los hijos de _**su hombre**__._

…..

* * *

Ying y Tamire se encontraban ocultas detrás de unos arboles vigilando a Oyuky que estaba sentada a la orilla de un rio. Tamire sabia que Ying todavía no sabía nada de peleas por lo que lo mejor era dejarla atrás. Por su parte Ying estaba decidida a enfrentarse a ella si fuera necesario con tal de rescatar a su padre, sabia que un combate directo era imposible para ella, pero no por nada su padre decía que ella era la mejor estratega de todos.

Tamire comenzó a realizar unos sellos y le indico con la mirada a Ying que se quedara atrás. Ying se escondió un par de arboles mas atrás para poder observar lo que su hermana pensaba hacer sin correr el riesgo de caer en su técnica.

Al ver a Ying lo suficientemente lejos Tamire decidió dar inicio a la pelea. Tomo una roca del suelo y la arrojó al rio llamando la atención de Oyuky la cual se le acerca con un kunei en mano, pero al impactarlo contra el cuerpo de Tamire este desaparece. Mira rápidamente en todas direcciones y ve como el paisaje comienza a cambiar hasta transformarse en un desierto de arena gris.

"_chica lista. Usa un clon para hacerme creer que estaba acá para que la ataque para luego atraparme en una ilusión… esta me servirá."_

Con ese pensamiento Oyuky comienza a caminar por el desierto gris hasta que llega al borde un profundo abismo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando descubre que el escenario cambio nuevamente y ahora estaba atrapada en lo alto de un pico sin poder moverse o corría el riesgo de caer. Oyuky conocía el poder de las ilusiones de Tamire y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con ellas y sabia que las técnicas convencionales para escapar de un Genjutsu no servían, si quería salir de ese lugar debía encontrar a la creadora, pero no era capaz de localizarla.

- me buscabas.

Escucho Oyuky la voz de Tamire que de la nada aparece y la patea haciéndola caer por el abismo. Oyuky veía a su alrededor desaparecía y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que estaba cayendo a un grupo de picos puntiagudos. Consiente de que debía hacer algo, Oyuky giro en el aire para caer de pie e intento pararse en uno de los picos lográndola por muy poco.

"_es mejor de lo que creí… lo mejor será olvidarme de esta y buscar a alguien mas"_

Pensó Oyuky al darse cuenta de que no estaba en una buena posición y de seguir con eso terminaría mal. Corrió por entre los picos que continuamente cambiaban de forma buscando a Tamire, ella no debía estar lejos o de lo contrario no podría crear una ilusión de esa magnitud. Finalmente la encontró de pie en uno de los picos y Oyuky intento hacerla caer en una pesadilla, pero aterrada se da cuenta de que su técnica no funciona

- se como contrarrestarte – dijo Tamire seriamente – tus técnicas ahora son inútiles en mi. Te doy dos opciones: la primera es que me digas donde esta mi padre y la segunda es que te saque esa información a golpes. Tú decides.

- esto si es curioso – dijo Oyuky mirándola de forma retadora – tu padre también le dio dos opciones a tu madre, él le pregunto si quería que él la asesinara o fuera nuestro ejercito… si no fuera por mi ahora mismo tu querida madre estaría muerta y cortada en trozos… me debes su vida

- no te creo – dijo Tamire sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular – puede que mi padre tenga a Ankoku dentro de su cuerpo, pero él ama a mi madre y nunca, por mas que lo controlen, haría algo en contra de ella

- ¿no me crees? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gen? Tienes su piedra ¿no? Úsala, Gen no solo puede crear ilusiones, sino ver a través de la mente. Pídele que le muestre de mis recuerdos lo que pasó en esa ocasión, fue hace poco por lo que no deberías demorarte.

Tamire no confiaba en esa mujer, pero creía que era su oportunidad para revisar muchos más de sus recuerdos que simplemente esa ocasión. Entre mas información tuviera sobre ellos mas probabilidades tendrían de ganar.

Hizo que unas lianas amarran a Oyuky mientras sacaba la piedra para llamar a Gen. Escucho la voz de Gen contándole lo ocurrido no solo con sus padres, sino también entre los mismos miembros de su enemigo. Mientras tanto Oyuky dándose cuenta de que tal ves no fue buena idea decirle los poderes de Gen, ahora sabría sobre la pelea interna aunque le parecía divertido saber que iba a hacer cuando se entere lo que Yami hacia con su padre.

…

* * *

Ying miraba como Oyuky estaba inmóvil en medio de un claro mientras que Tamire parecía estar furiosa. Se acerco a ella lentamente hasta llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ying con voz suave

- ellos…. – respondió Tamire intentando controlarse -… lo que obligan a hacer a nuestro padre… ¡voy a matarlos!

Tamire toma su pequeño abanico y después de agregarle una pequeña cantidad de chakra unos triángulos metálicos aparecieron en el borde del mismo y corriendo se acerco a Oyuky para cortarle el cuello, pero cuanto estaba a punto de lograrlo vio como Oyuky se movía sin dificultad y la agarraba del brazo para después ser arrojada varios metros de distancia.

Oyuky miro a Ying y al recordar que ella no era una ninja decidió que ella era perfecta. Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y la agarro firmemente del cuello asfixiándola hasta dejarla inconsciente. Cargo a Ying en su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo.

Al ver como su hermana era secuestra Tamire corrió detrás de ella lo mas rápido que podía, pero el usar la piedra le había quitado una buena cantidad de energía. Oyuky entro al castillo sin problemas, pero cuando ella intento seguirla choco contra algo que la hizo rebotar hasta golpearla fuertemente contra un árbol. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el árbol se partió en dos mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de Tamire y ella caía al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Oyuky corría por un pasadizo secreto del castillo y llego hasta un cuarto oscuro donde tiro a Ying amarrada de pies y manos.

"_mas adelante me serás útil"_

….

* * *

Ying abría los ojos y al darse cuenta de que había sido capturada supo que había fallado. Intento liberarse sin lograrlo y sin bien estaba muy asustada de lo que pudiera pasar no le costo mucho trabajo entender lo que sucedía

"_le hizo creer a Tamire que estaba atrapada en su técnica, tal ves durante un tiempo en verdad lo estuvo, pero debió liberarse y luego se aseguro de alterarla para que la atacara de la forma precipitada en que lo hizo. Al tenerla cerca se deshizo de ella y me capturo… no entiendo para que puedo serle útil, pero al parecer lo único que necesitaba era a una de las dos por lo que no debe tratarse de algo muy especifico"_

Ying cerro los ojos e intento usar el poder de su piedra con la esperanza de poder hacerlo sin tocarla. Una vez que estuvo segura de que la piedra estaba activada uso el "comunicador" que Yashiro le dijo que tenia y le informo a sus hermanos de lo sucedido, pero al no tener respuesta de Tamire se preocupo.

"_espero que esa mujer no la haya lastimado"_

….

* * *

Shikan y Yang escucharon atentamente lo que les dijo Ying, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba que Tamire no respondiera. Le informaron rápidamente a Yashiro de lo sucedido y ella les dijo:

- Yang, tu ve a la zona donde estaba ella y búscala. Debes informarnos cualquier cosa que descubras… Shikan y yo buscaremos a Yuya. Al parecer él sale en horarios fijos del castillo según lo que logre averiguar por lo que no podemos perder la única oportunidad que tenemos

Yang y Shikan se mostraron de acuerdo con ese plan y cada uno siguió su camino.

…..

* * *

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo. 1570 palabras aprox.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Se que mas de una me quera matar por la primera escena, pero se que me salvare cuando lean la tercera.**_

_**Tocaba "mas allá de toda compresión", pero esta escena la tenia en mente hace tanto tiempo (y la de la otra historia no me convence del todo) que los invertí. **_

Capitulo 16: la fuerza de los sentimientos, las cadenas se liberan.

Yami sentía que estaba volando por le cielo al sentir los besos y caricias que Shikamaru le daba por todo su cuerpo, lo único que arruinaba el momento era que aun estaban vestidos. Deseaba verlo completamente desnudo, pero no podía arriesgarse a no controlar sus impulsos y terminar embarazándose. En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta de la biblioteca haciendo enfurecer a Yami que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Oyuky.

- creo que fui clara al decir que no quería interrupciones – dijo furiosa Yami.

- es solo que necesito a Ankoku para terminar un trabajo con el que tendremos la victoria en nuestras manos. Yuya me autorizo – dijo Oyuky con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿quieres que le diga que estas estorbando? Sabes cual es su posición respecto a que hayas revivido a Ankoku y si se entera de esto podrás despedirte de tu "juguete"

Yami sabia cual era la posición de su hermano y solo por eso dejo que Oyuky se llevara a Shikamaru. Mientras tanto Ying intentaba desatarse, pero al parecer lo único que lograba era que la cuerda se ajustara más. De pronto sintió unos pasos acercándose e instintivamente Ying se arrincono a la pared más alejada y al ver a su padre entrar en la habitación sintió una gran alegría por creer tener la oportunidad de hacer que volviera a la normalidad, pero en ese momento escucho a Oyuky decir algo que la paralizo del miedo:

-quiero que "le hagas el amor"

….

* * *

Yang corrió por el bosque hasta que finalmente encontró a Tamire que al parecer acaba de despertar. Se acerco a ella y después de asegurarse de que estaba bien le dijo lo acordado con Ying mientras que Tamire le dijo lo del campo de fuerza

- solo podemos atraparlos mientras estén fuera – concluyo Tamire mientras corría al lado de Yang en dirección a donde estaban sus hermanos – es mi culpa que capturaran a Ying

- no te preocupes por eso, ella va a estar bien.

….

* * *

Oyuky salió de la habitación dejando solos a Shikamaru y a Ying. Ying tenia miedo de que su padre en verdad hiciera lo esa mujer le había ordenado y al sentir como se acercaba uso su piedra para llamar a Naftanelele que de inmediato se interpuso entre ellos.

- detente – dijo Naftanelele autoritariamente - ¿has olvidado el motivo por el que existes?

- fue una orden

- Ankoku, se que eres un ser que nació de la oscuridad, pero que no es maligno – al oír eso Ying se confundió y decidió escuchar atentamente de que era lo que hablaban – tu naciste para proteger a Yusei por lo que también debes proteger a Shikamaru ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Tú no recibes órdenes, las das. Tu eres una maldad de bien

- no existe tal cosa de maldad de bien, es una contradicción

- Puede ser, pero eso eres tú. Un ser maligno que creía incapaz de hacer cosas de este tipo. ¡libérate! ¿acoso no te parece suficiente el sufrimiento por el que paso Shikamaru que ahora tu colaboras con él? Ankoku, esperaba más de ti, me has decepcionado. Cuando apareces se que yo no éxito, pero nunca antes me preocupe por eso porque compartimos la misma misión. ¿en verdad quieres lastimar a Ying y a Shikamaru solo porque esa mujer te lo ordeno? ¿Qué sentiste al asesinar a tantas personas inocentes? ¿disfrutaste atacando a Temari, la reencarnación de Ai? Respóndeme ¿esto es lo que quieres?

Después de decir eso Naftanelele despareció dejándolos nuevamente solos. Shikamaru (o Ankoku) miro a Ying fijamente antes de acercársele y llevársela por varios pasillos secretos jalándola del cabello. Ying tenia miedo de que fuera lo que podía pasar, pero al ver como su padre la arrojaba en la misma celda donde estaba su madre se quedo confundida. La celda era vigilada por dos guardias y un sentimiento de esperanza apareció en Ying al escuchar lo que su padre les dijo:

- tóquenlas y están muertos.

…..

* * *

Yuya caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la puerta principal preguntándose que tan buena idea había sido resucitar a Ankoku.

"_puede que haya nacido de la oscuridad y sea poseedor de una gran energía maligna, pero aun así nunca hizo nada 'malo' y no podremos tenerlo siempre bajo control, no hasta que la energía maligna se apodere de su cuerpo por completo y para eso todavía faltan un par de días… además esta poniendo en conflicto a Oyuky y Yami lo cual es un serio problema, las necesito a ambas para usar mi jutsu definitivo…. Otro problema y me desharé de él" _Yuya salió del castillo y al dirigir su mirada al techo vio al causante de todos sus problemas: Ankoku _"¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?"_

Yuya decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino atreves del bosque. Pronto sintió que era observado, pero no le presto atención. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro donde sabia que podía pelear bien y comenzó a realizar unos sello, cuando termino una gran cantidad de esferas negras salieron volando en todos dirección destruyendo los arboles cercanos y obligando a Shikan y Yashiro a salir de su escondite.

- son unas molestias – dijo Yuya sin mirarlos – pero mentiría si les dijera que me sorprendieron, era de esperarse esta reacción, pero... ¿creen poder vencerme?

- no somos ningunos debiluchos – dijo Shikan mientras se acercaba corriendo para intentar golpearlo, pero Yuya esquivo el golpe fácilmente.

Mientras que Shikan seguía intentando golpear a Yuya, Yashiro observaba la pelea buscando el momento perfecto para atacar. Conocía el estilo de lucha de Shikan y sabia que si hacia un movimiento incorrecto en lugar de ayudar iba a empeorar las cosas. Finalmente vio su oportunidad, Yuya había saltado hacia tras para alejarse de Shikan y había caído bajo la sombra de un árbol. Yashiro uso su técnica de posesión de sombra y con una mirada le indico a Shikan que podía atacar.

El chico no lo dudo y comenzó a golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver como Yuya, en lugar de preocuparse o buscar la manera de escapar, se reía. Eso no le dio una buena sensación a ninguno de los dos y Yashiro decidió ponerle fin a todo esto usando su técnica de estrangulación de sombra, pero una vez que se aseguro de que estaba muerto su cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¿un clon? – pregunto Shikan

- no es un clon normal o de sombra, esos se habrían desecho con tus golpes – dijo Yashiro – esto debe ser otra cosa o un tipo de clon especial.

De pronto el humo en que se había convertido Yuya comenzó a volverse mas espeso y los envolvió a ambos. Ninguno podía ver que pasaba a su alrededor y cada vez les costaba mas respirar.

- si que son ingenuos – escucharon decir a Yuya – no he usado ningún clon, simplemente he trasformado mi cuerpo en esta niebla que tiene una cualidad muy peculiar: roba el oxigeno. Mientras estén dentro de "mi", no podrán respirar.

Estaban mareados y desorientados. Intentaron salir del humo, pero este simplemente lo seguía. No les quedaba mucho tiempo y no sabían que hacer. Yashiro creyó que era el momento de usar sus poderes como ángel de los cristales cuando escucho la voz de Yang y Tamire acercándose. Por un momento creyó que ellos podrían salvarlos, pero se equivoco al ver como Yuya también los atrapaba en su humo.

De pronto el humo comenzaba a moverse alejándose de Yashiro, Tamire y Yang que al levantar la vista vieron como Shikan había girado a una gran velocidad atrayendo el humo hacia él para luego alejarse corriendo a una gran velocidad para evitar quedarse atrapado, pero el esfuerzo que había hecho había sido tan grande que ahora estaba jadeante arrodillado en el suelo.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tamire arrodillándose al lado de su hermano que movió la cabeza afirmativamente – esto no será fácil.

El humo se fue reuniendo hasta que Yuya apareció con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, les había demostrado que él no era presa fácil. En ese momento Ying se comunico con ellos y les dijo lo que había pasado con su padre, claro que cambiando la orden a matarla. Eso hizo que Yashiro se molestara, no soportaba saber las cosas que esos sujetos le hacían hacer a su padre y sin dudarlo mas se trasformo en el ángel de los cristales dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

- lo que han hecho es imperdonable y se acaba esto aquí - Diciendo eso Yashiro acumulo en sus manos el poder de todos los cristales para después lanzarle el ataque a Yuya que no pudo esquivarlo y cayo al suelo convulsionando. - como castigo por lo que han hecho tendrás una muerte lenta mientras estas atrapado en ese mundo de pesadillas. Sufrirás lo mismo que han hecho sufrir a mi padre, o... tal vez más.

Yashiro recupero en ese momento su forma normal y después de patear a Yuya en el rostro siguió su camino en dirección del castillo. Yang, Tamire y Shikan la seguían sin saber que hacer, era difícil confiar en ella y ahora que empezaban a hacerlo no sabían como reaccionar a lo ocurrido. Pero algo en que todos estaban pensando era en el significado de las palabras de Naftanelele al decir que a pesar de ser un ser de oscuridad Ankoku no era un ser maligno.

Yashiro observo el techo del castillo y vio a su padre que la miraba fijamente antes de irse.

"_pronto esto acabara, pronto volverás a ser el mismo de antes"_

Pensó Yashiro mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza y una esfera negra comenzaba formarse. La esfera crecía cada vez mas, aparentemente tomando la energía de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor que lentamente se marchitaban. Una vez que la esfera alcanzo el tamaño de una casa Yashiro lo lanzo al castillo con la intensión de destruir el campo de fuerza que le impidió a Tamire entrar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: hi sumu

Yuya intento levantarse del suelo sin lograrlo. No pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y si debía usar su jutsu definitivo, lo haría. Se apoyo en un árbol cercano y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al castillo, sabia que no tenia sentido acercarse a esos niños en ese momento y simplemente se limito a sonreír mientras pensaba en su venganza perfecta.

"_Oyuky, Yami, Ankoku… dentro de poco dejaran de serme útiles y podre gobernar a este mundo a mi antojo…. Creo que no fue tan mala idea traer a Ankoku, ni la estúpida de mi hermana, ni la inútil de Oyuky se dieron cuenta de mi verdadero plan" _Yuya rio para sus adentros mías seguía caminando al lugar donde estaban los preparativos de su jutsu _"ni esta técnica lograra vencerme una vez que lo logre… todo será mío dentro de poco tiempo, MIO" _

…_.

* * *

_

Yashiro estaba agotada y cayo de rodillas al suelo al ver como el humo desaparecía, pero el campo de fuerza seguía intacto. Podía sentir las miradas de sus medios hermanos clavadas en ella, de seguro querían una explicación, pero no se sentía de ánimos para darla. Ella sabía como se pondría su padre una vez que fuera liberado de Ankoku y se enterara de todo lo que ellos le habían obligado a hacer

"_jamás se lo perdonaría y de seguro se deprimiría mucho"_

Pensó Yashiro mientras se levantaba del suelo e intentaba pensar en un método mas efectivo para destruir el campo de fuerza, debía encontrar la fuente de poder y de seguro con ello encontraría el método para entrar. En ese momento recordó que tenía un cristal que le permitía ver el pasado y el futuro con el que sin dudas lograría averiguar lo que necesitaba.

- ¿vas a decirnos que fue todo eso?

Al oír la voz de Shikan, Yashiro se dio la vuelta para ver como sus medios hermanos la veían fijamente, era obvio que no confiaban en ella, pero sinceramente no era como si le importara. A Yashiro le daba igual si les caía bien a ellos o no, lo único que quería era vengarse por el hecho de haber sido utilizada, rescatar a su padre y a Ying, no le importaba nada mas. Por eso, ignorándolos por completo se trasformo en el ángel de los cristales y junto sus manos a la altura del pecho mientras pedía a la piedra capaz de ver mas allá de los limites del tiempo y el espacio que le dijera como destruir el campo de fuerza.

Una luz de color plateado la rodeó y al cerrar los ojos Yashiro pudo ver el momento en el que el campo de fuerza era activado, la imagen no era muy clara, pero logro entender el método como funcionaba y también el método para destruirlo.

Cuando la luz desapareció y abrió los ojos, Yashiro cayó de rodillas al suelo, había usado demasiada energía y estaba agotada, pero algo le decía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Respiro profundo varias veces intentando recuperar un poco de su energía, sabia que no estaba en condiciones de entrar y pelear, pero quería quitar el campo de fuerza para que ellos pudieran hacerlo.

Se levanto con dificultad del suelo e ignorando a Yang que le gritaba exigiendo una explicación caminó hasta que quedar a escasos centímetros del borde del campo de fuerza y usando el poder combinado de todos los cristales envió una onda de energía de manera uniforme y después separo poco a poco sus manos logrando abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que sus medios hermanos entrara, el problema ahora era convérselos.

- el ángel de los cristales no me dio una piedra como a ustedes – dijo Yashiro – porque me dio sus poderes, ahora yo soy el nuevo ángel de los cristales… ahora entren, no puedo tenerlo abierto todo el tiempo.

Yang, Shikan y Tamire no querían confiar en ella, les había mentido y nada les aseguraba de que no lo estuviera haciendo ahora. En ese momento escucharon un grito, era una mujer, pero no lograron identificar la voz. Yang no lo pensó más y entro rápidamente al castillo seguido de Tamire y Shikan. Una vez que todo entraron Yashiro volvió a la normalidad y se acostó agotada en el suelo, pero también estaba preocupada por ese grito, la voz era parecida a la de Ying.

…

* * *

Temari abrazaba de manera protectora a Ying mientras con una mano le cubría los ojos, no quería que viera lo que estaba pasando. Enfrente de ellas había una mujer cortada en trozos y a su lado estaba Shikamaru. Esa mujer había desobedecido la orden de no atacarlas pegándole a Ying e inmediatamente Shikamaru había usado sus sombras para cortarla en trozos.

Temari no sabia si alegrarse porque se preocupaba por ellas o preocuparse por la forma tan sanguinaria que estaba actuando. Con la mirada le pidió una explicación a lo que él le sonrió de una manera macabra y sin decir nada despareció en una cortina de humo.

- Shikamaru

Susurro Temari en verdad preocupada, había algo en esa sonrisa que no le gustaba. De pronto Temari sintió que alguien la llamaba, era la voz de Ai:

"_el abanico… ya puedes volver a tenerlo… eleva tus manos al cielo"_

Ese era el mensaje que Ai le decía y después de hacerle prometer a Ying que no iba a abrir los ojos, Temari se levanto y elevo sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras imaginaba su pequeño abanico. Un destello de todos los colores apareció entre sus dedos y poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que su abanico apareció.

"_es hora de que luchemos… logramos que Ankoku se fuera una vez y esta ocasión no tiene que ser diferente"_

Temari sonrió con las palabras de su vida pasada y abrió un agujero en una de las paredes de la celda por la cual guio a Ying. Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una biblioteca, Temari le dijo a Ying que podía abrir los ojos, pero no tuvieron tiempo para hablar cuando Oyuky y Yami aparecieron enfrente de ellas.

…..

* * *

Yashiro estaba inconsciente en el piso. Había recibido un mensaje de parte de las guardianas que le pidieron que se trasformara una vez mas en el ángel de los cristales y creara el abanico que caracterizaba a Ai. Eso agoto toda su energía y había hecho que se desmayara.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella, a pesar del parecido que tenia con Yami y su carácter, él sabia lo buena persona que Yashiro era. A su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de los hermosos días que pasaran juntos y también llegaron los que paso con sus otros hijos y con Temari. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero a diferencia de la sonrisa de hace un rato en esta no había maldad, era una sonrisa sincera.

"_si me voy volverás a sufrir ¿eso es lo que quieres?"_

Escucho Shikamaru en su cabeza, era la voz de Ankoku. Desde el encuentro con Naftanelele su conciencia se había separado de la de Ankoku y ahora tenían pensamientos por separados. En ocasiones escuchaba la voz de Yusei que le decía que no debía dejar que Ankoku se apoderara de su cuerpo porque a pesar de que lo único que Ankoku quiere es protegerlo, seguía siendo un ser nacido de la oscuridad que fácilmente podía corromperse y hacer cosas de las que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, el ejemplo claro era la ciega obediencia hacia Yami.

Shikamaru se llevo las manos a la cabeza, todo se volvía muy confuso para él y no estaba seguro de que hacer. Había recibido una orden de exterminar todo aquello que estuviera fuera del castillo, pero lo primero que se encontró fue a Yashiro y ni siquiera Ankoku tenia deseos de lastimarla. Las dudas golpearon a su mente, ya no estaba seguro de querer obedecer esa orden. Ankoku y Yusei hablaban al mismo tiempo volviendo sus pensamientos confusos. No sabia que hacer.

Yashiro abrió los ojos en ese momento, todavía estaba cansada, pero al ver a su padre enfrente de ella y al parecer dudando por algo, no lo pensó y se trasformo en el ángel de los cristales. Elevo su mano derecha señalando a su padre y cerro los ojos para usar el cristal de sanación.

La luz blanca que salía de su mano rodeo el cuerpo de Shikamaru devolviendo a Ankoku a su profundo sueño. Una vez que dejo de sentir esa energía maligna, Yashiro sonrió y volviendo a la normalidad se quedo profundamente dormida.

Shikamaru se arrodilló en el suelo y acaricio el rostro de su hija mayor. Estaba muy pálida y su respiración era débil, ella había gastado más energía de la que poseía y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, pero no tenia tiempo para lamentaciones. Cargo a Yashiro y la recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol para protegerla de los rayos del sol y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un gracias. Ahora que era 100% dueño de su cuerpo debía encargarse de Yuya, lo había visto irse hacia el lugar donde estaban los preparativos del hi sumu* y no pensaba permitir que lo usara.

…

* * *

*día final (supuestamente, no estoy segura)

_**La recta final esta cerca, a esta historia le quedan unos aproximadamente 5 capítulos**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: (NI IDEA DE QUE TITULO PONER)

Ying observaba a Yami y luego desvió su mirada a Oyuky. Sabia que seria un estorbo para su madre y por eso aprovecho que su madre había usado su abanico creando una gran ventisca para salir de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo afuera uso su piedra para avisar a sus hermanos del lugar donde estaban, debido a las trampas que había por todo el lugar les tomaría de 5 a 10 minutos para llegar.

Mientras tanto Temari vigilaba los movimientos de Oyuky y Yami. Le parecía extraño que Yami se alterara por un ataque tan sencillo y supuso que solo lo hizo para que Ying saliera de la habitación. Abrió nuevamente su abanico y usando la piedra de la protección bloqueo las esferas negras que Yami le había lanzado y decidió que lo mejor era sacar a Oyuky del camino, la pelea contra Yami era demasiado dura como para que esa estuviera molestando.

Al parecer Yami tuvo el mismo pensamiento porque lanzándole esferas negras sacó a Oyuky de la biblioteca haciéndole creer por un momento a Temari que las cosas serian mas sencillas, pero en ese momento recordó que Ying estaba a fuera y que lo mas probable es que la "pelea" que esas dos habían tenido era para que se distrajera y dejara a Oyuky salir.

Temari corrió a la puerta, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás debido a los ataques de Yami.

_**- **_me sorprende que no descubrieras nuestras intenciones antes – dijo Yami mientras le salían unas alas negras de murciélago – al parecer bajaste la guardia permitiéndole a Oyuky controlarte con su técnica de influencia de mente. Esa niña ya esta muerta

_**- **_Ying puede que no sepa pelear, pero es astuta. Sabrá que hacer para encargarse de Oyuky

_**- **_no lo creo, ella estaba junto a Tamire cuando fue capturada ¿en verdad crees que tenga alguna oportunidad ahora que esta sola?

Temari sabía que Yami tenía razón, pero decidió confiar en su hija. Debía concentrarse en la pelea o no podría ganar. Respiro profundo y activo la piedra del aire y fuego para crear en el techo una especie de mar de fuego y de esa manera impedir que Yami pudiera volar.

Yami no le dio importancia a ella y comenzó a lanzar sus esferas negras contra Temari sin el menor cuidado. Temari uso el cristal de la protección para crear un campo de fuerza para después desviar su atención al piso, sabia que la intención de Yami era distraerla con ese ataque directo para luego atacarla por el único lugar que no era cubierto por el campo de fuerza.

Tal y como lo pensó, al poco tiempo tuvo que saltar para esquivar un ataque subterráneo de Yami, pero debido al mar de fuego que había creado tuvo que hacerlo con el campo de fuerza activado. Temari giro sobre su cuerpo a gran velocidad activando la piedra del rayo con la del agua creando un tornado del que Yami no pudo escapar, pero del cual se recupero rápidamente

- no esta mal – dijo Yami mientras se acomodaba un cabello que se había salido de su lugar y observaba como el fuego comenzaba a expandirse – si seguimos aquí vamos a terminar asfixiándonos por el humo

- entonces solo acepta tu derrota.

Grito Temari mientras usaba el kazegafuku niji* destruyendo la biblioteca y haciendo que Yami chocara violentamente contra una de las paredes. Temari no le dio tiempo de hacer nada porque comenzó a enviarles mas kazegafuku niji directamente, pensaba hacerla pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a Shikamaru. Ataco de forma sucesiva destruyendo pared tras pared lanzando a Yami hasta que termino sacándola del castillo en donde enfoco toda su ira para crear el mayor kazegafuku niji que creo un agujero de casi un kilometro de profundidad en cuyo centro estaba Yami que la miraba con odio.

Temari se coloco en uno de los bordes del cráter y rápidamente le pregunto al cristal de la verdad si Ying estaba bien, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su abanico nuevamente había dejado de funcionar

"_los cristales solo funcionan por el ángel de los cristales… algo debió haberle pasado a la que actualmente ocupa ese cargo"_

Le informo Ai a Temari la cual vio como Yami salía volando del cráter con su cuerpo lleno de cortes y rasguños, le parecía increíble que después de tantos ataques no haya logrado provocarle un daño significativo

- los cristales ya no funcionan – dijo Yami con una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro

- en ese caso peleare con mis otras técnicas – dijo Temari dispuesta a no ceder – recuerda esto, no solo soy la princesa de los cristales; también soy Nara Temari, una jounnin de elite

Ese comentario molesto a Yami, odiaba que esa mujer se haya quedado con su hombre y pensaba hacerla pagar por haberle robado lo que le pertenecía. Había empezado a crear su técnica mayor, la gran esfera negra. De pronto una luz brillante apareció en el cielo y se dirigía a donde estaban ellas a gran velocidad.

….

* * *

Poco después de que Ying salió de la biblioteca, Oyuky también había salido. Ying comenzó a correr mientras les pedía ayuda a sus hermanos. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que logro salir del castillo, pero en ese momento Oyuky lanzo una gran cantidad de kunais que si no fuera porque Shikan la había empujado la habrían matado.

Tamire y Yang se colocaron a lado y lado de Oyuky mientras que Shikan ocultaba tras de su cuerpo a Ying. Oyuky los miraba pensando que era su oportunidad de darle de comer a Ankoku y de esa manera tener más posibilidades de poseerlo.

Oyuky realizo una gran cantidad de sellos he intento atraparlos en su jutsu, pero por algún motivo su técnica fallo. Ying sonrió mientras veía como su piedra que la comunicaba con Naftanelele brillaba, había logrado que la energía purificadora de su otra parte se extendiera por el lugar logrando que las técnicas de Oyuky fallaran.

Yang, Tamire y Shikan aprovecharon lo que su hermana había hecho para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero Oyuky lograba esquivar sus ataques con relativa facilidad. Ninguno se esperaba que fuera tan hábil: el Genjutsu de Tamire era inefectivo y lograba esquivar los ataques de Yang y Shikan, pero a pesar de eso los hermanos no se desanimaron, sabían que Oyuky ya no podía atacarlos por lo que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para derrotarla.

En ese momento Oyuky entendió que no lograría hacer nada mientras que la niña que anteriormente había secuestrado siguiera invocando a lo que quedaba de Naftanelele. Le parecía extraño que el poder que obtenía atreves de esa piedra fuera tan grande.

"_Ankoku… la única forma en que pueda hacer esto es que Ankoku haya vuelto a dormir… no creo que eso dure mucho si destruyo a estos mocosos… Ankoku, serás mío"_

Con una perturbadora sonrisa en sus labios Oyuky sacó un pergamino del cual sacó una gran cantidad de kunais con sellos explosivos que arrojo a Tamire, Shikan y Yang. Aprovecho el humo y la confusión de la explosión para acercarse a Ying y creyó clavarle un kunei en el pecho, pero cuando el humo despareció todos vieron que en realidad el kunei se había clavado en Yashiro la cual creo una pequeña esfera negra que impacto en el pecho de Oyuky con tal fuerza que salió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

Después de asegurarse de que Oyuky estaba inconsciente, los cuatrillizos se acercaron a Yashiro que permanecía acostada de lado en el suelo con una gran cantidad de sangre saliéndole del pecho y la boca. Estaba muy pálida y Ying no pudo evitar llorar al ver como ella moría enfrente de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

Tamire se arranco las mangas y las uso para aplicar presión en la herida de Yashiro mientras que Yang y Shikan veían a su media hermana intentando entender el motivo por el cual había decidido salvar a Ying aun si eso significaba su propia muerte.

- Yashiro – dijo Ying entre lágrimas – no te mueras, papá querrá verte. Él esta muy agradecido de que lo hayas liberado, Naftanelele me lo dijo.

Ying desvió su mirada de Yashiro y deseo en silencio que ella se salvara. En ese momento una fuerte luz llamo la atención de los cuatrillizos que vieron como una brillante luz caía en el cuerpo de Oyuky y lo trasformaba en energía para después regresar por donde vino.

- debemos seguir la luz – dijo Shikan

- no podemos dejarla aquí. Esta muy gravemente herida y necesita atención medica urgente – dijo Tamire – pero todas las aldeas han sido destruidas o están llena de soldados de esos sujetos.

- ustedes quédense con ella – dijo Shikan sin mirar a sus hermanas – Yang, tu me acompañaras.

Yang asintió con la cabeza y junto con su hermano comenzaron a correr al punto donde se originaba esa luz.

…

* * *

Temari veía como Yami luchaban contra esa luz que le había caído, podía ver como su furia crecía y decía el nombre de Yuya. Finalmente Yami extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar por el mismo camino por el que la luz había llegado.

Temari quería seguirla, pero le preocupaba Ying por lo que decidió primero ir a buscarla. Regreso a lo que quedaba de la biblioteca y siguió el camino que creyó había sido recorrido por su hija hasta que salió al otro lado del castillo donde vio a Ying y Tamire atendiendo a Yashiro.

Ying rápidamente le explico lo ocurrido y Temari se arrodillo al lado de Yashiro mientras pensaba:

"_solo te pareces a Yami en lo físico, pero la verdad es que heredaste de Shikamaru su corazón noble… creo que me deje llevar por el odio que sentía por Yami y por eso hice que Shikamaru no te dejara vivir con nosotros….perdóname, quizás si no te hubiera mantenido lejos de nosotros nada de esto habría pasado."_

…_.

* * *

_

Yuya estaba dentro de una cueva. La técnica de Yashiro hacia que sus células estrellaran una a una y al paso que iban le quedaba menos de una hora antes de que cuerpo fuera inservible. Cuando recibió la energía de Oyuky sintió que sus energías regresaban, pero sabia que aun no lograba vencer la técnica de Yashiro

"_solo me falta la energía de Yami"_

Pensó Yuya mientras se reía. En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él y al voltear se vio cara a cara con Shikamaru.

….

* * *

_**Anoche tuve un sueño que creí que significaba que debía abandonar el shikatema porque me estaba volviendo loca (quien quiera saber que fue solo debe ir a los sueños raros del foro, me da flojera volver a escribirlo)**_

_**Pero me puse a investigar y en realidad el mensaje es todo lo opuesto. Al parecer si sigo con esto mi vida cambiara para mejor… en otras palabras POR MI PARTE TENDRAN SHIKATEMA PARA LARGO RATO**_

*por si se les olvido. Kazegafuku significa soplar el viento y niji significa arco iris. El soplo del viento arco iris y es donde Temari crea un tornado activando todos los cristales.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: trampa.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ni mas ni menos que a ti – dijo Yuya en tono burlón – no me interesa perder el tiempo en alguien como tú por lo que mejor vete… no vales la pena siquiera el esfuerzo de mirarte.

Yuya se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo a Shikamaru, a su parecer ese sujeto era el ser mas inútil que podría existir y como ya no sentía la energía de Ankoku no creía que fuera necesario prestarle atención. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y al voltear su rostro vio como Shikamaru se le acercaba con un kunei mientras lo seguía sujetando con su técnica de posesión de sombra.

- por confiarte... – dijo Shikamaru – y por todo lo malo que has hecho este será tu fin.

….

* * *

Tamire seguía aplicando presión en la herida de Yashiro, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo algo inútil. La herida era muy profunda y cada vez le costaba mas sentir sus signos vitales. Ying mantenía los ojos cerrados sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas mientras que Temari la abrazaba. Ninguna de ellas quería que Yashiro se muriera, pero no había nada que puedas hacer.

"_el ángel de los cristales tiene el cristal de la sanación… ahora ella no puede usarlo, pero sin duda este debe encontrarse en el castillo que le pertenece… el castillo esta en el submundo… los cristales del submundo tiene una vida mas larga que los que pertenecen en la superficie"_

Le tomo un par de segundos a Temari entender el mensaje de Ai. Cuando estuvo segura de lo que ella trataba de decirle le pidió a Ying y Tamire que le dijeran a sus otras partes que buscaran en el submundo el castillo del ángel de los cristales y trajeran el cristal de la sanación.

Ying y Tamire no dudaron de hacer lo que su madre les pidió. Después de una larga espera de un minuto ante ellas aparecieron Gen y Naftanelele que le entregaron a Temari un polvo de colores.

- todos los cristales se están haciendo polvo

Fue la corta explicación que recibieron y por eso Temari coloco el polvo sobre la herida de Yashiro para después colocar sus manos mientras se concentraba en activarlo. Por su parte Ying observaba como Naftanelele había recuperado su forma de dragón y junto con Gen estaban en alerta, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Tamire

- esperamos ordenes – dijo Gen sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en el firmamento – como Ankoku ha desaparecido nuestro lazo con ustedes ya no es tan fuerte, recuerden que nuestro deber es estar con su padre… un deber que no hemos cumplido y por eso no pensamos cometer errores….

- ahora tenemos que irnos – dijo Naftanelele mientras Gen se subía en su espalda – no podemos llevarlas y les pedimos que se mantengan alejadas de todo…

Sin decir nada mas, Naftanelele comenzó a volar a gran velocidad perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de las niñas que desviaron su mirada a su madre que seguía con sus manos sobre Yashiro, ya había logrado activar el cristal, pero a diferencia de los otros este parecía exigir un mayor nivel de concentración y le estaba costando sanar la herida por completo.

Finalmente la hemorragia pareció detenerse y cuando Temari quito sus manos comprobó que la herida había sido cerrada, pero la cantidad de sangre perdida y toda la energía que había usado provocaban que Yashiro siguiera inconsciente.

- lo mejor será que descanse – dijo Temari mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de sus manos – Ying quédate con ella, Tamire tu sígueme… su padre y hermanos debe estar enfrentándose a Yami y Yuya por lo que debemos ir a ayudar. Ying, recuerda esto, si Yashiro despierta tienes que impedir que haga algo imprudente, su herida pudo haber sanado, pero su cuerpo no se ha recuperado. ¿entendido?

Ying asintió con la cabeza para luego ver como Tamire y su madre se marchaban saltando entre los arboles. Todo se decidiría dentro de poco.

…

* * *

Yang y Shikan vieron a lo lejos una cueva, Tai y Nin les decían que su padre estaba adentro enfrentándose a Yuya por lo que querían entrar lo más pronto posible. De pronto escucharon una fuerte explosión y vieron como de la cueva empezaba a salir humo para después colapsar por completo.

Preocupados por su padre se acercaron y al poco tiempo vieron salir del humo a Shikamaru que retrocedía esquivando los golpes de Yuya. Intentaron acercarse más, pero enfrente de ellos apareció Yami que lucia muy molesta.

- primero me desharé de ustedes.

Dijo Yami mientras se veía rodeada de esferas negras que comenzaron a perseguir a Yang y Shikan que apenas lograban esquivar los ataques. Las explosiones que se daban del choque de las esferas negras contra el suelo terminaron destruyéndolo dificultándole a Yang y Shikan el moverse. Esa situación parecía divertir a Yami que seguía lazándoles las esferas negras sin importarle que Yuya estuviera absorbiendo lentamente su energía lo cual le parecía demasiado raro a Shikamaru que observaba todo mientras esquivaba a Yuya.

"_algo debe estar tramando y por eso no le importa lo que hace Yuya… de seguro tiene en mente un método de voltear la situación a su favor"_

Pensó Shikamaru mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Yuya. Cansado de simplemente huir y cuando estuvo seguro de que era el momento de actuar, Shikamaru dio un giro al kunei que sostenía y se acerco corriendo a Yuya. Al ver el ataque de frente Yuya se rio levemente mientras concentraba su energía en su mano derecha y se acercaba a Shikamaru, pensaba golpearlo tan fuerte que lo derrotaría.

Cuando Yuya estaba a punto de impactar su puño en el rostro de Shikamaru descubrió que no podía moverse. Al ver detrás suyo noto que Shikamaru había usado el suelo destruido por Yami para extender su sombra sin que se diera cuenta y ahora lo tenia atrapado en su posesión de sombras nuevamente.

- sabes que es inútil – dijo Yuya – con mi poder actual me puedo liberar fácilmente

- ¿Quién te dijo que este era mi objetivo? – dijo Shikamaru mientras detrás de él aterrizaban Naftanelele y Gen – nunca antes he hecho esto porque no lo creí necesario, pero seres como tu ameritan que se tomen medidas drásticas… Gen, has lo tuyo.

Gen asintió con la cabeza y se acercaba a Yuya cuando este empezó a mover su cuerpo intentando liberarse de la técnica de Shikamaru, pero cuando lo creía haber logrado descubrió que las sombras se volvían más fuertes y noto que el responsable era Nin que se había unido a Shikamaru ofreciéndole su energía. La técnica de posesión de sombras se había vuelto tan fuerte que Yuya, aun usando todo su poder, no lograba moverse ni un milímetro.

De pronto Gen se coloca enfrente de él y al verla a los ojos se vio sumido en un mundo de pesadillas que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Una vez que se aseguro de que estaba desmayado Shikamaru lo libero y le ordeno a Tai que lo sostuviera mientras tanto Naftanelele iba a quitarle los poderes

- ¡detente! – escucho Shikamaru el grito de Yami y al darse la vuelta vio como ella había atrapado a sus hijos y tenia dos kunais, cada uno cerca de sus cuellos – has que Naftanelele se detenga… o los degolló. ¿Qué eliges?

Shikamaru hizo una seña a Naftanelele para que se detuviera. Observo a sus hijos que al parecer no podían moverse y después de analizar las probabilidades que tenia de liberarlos por su cuenta dejo que Yami hiciera lo que tenia en mente.

Al ver eso Yami se acerco a Yuya y después de sonreír hizo unos sellos provocando que la energía cambiara de rumbo, ahora ella era la que estaba absorbiendo la energía de Yuya. Mientras tanto Shikamaru se acercaba a Yang y Shikan, ellos estaban bien, pero aun no eran capaces de moverse. Shikamaru observo a Yami que ya había absorbido la energía de Yuya hasta convertirlo en polvo, ahora derrotarla seria mas difícil.

- aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión y unirte a mi – dijo Yami

- primero muerto – respondió Shikamaru

- eso puede arreglarse.

Yami creo una gran esfera negra sobre su cabeza que arrojo a donde estaba Shikamaru y sus hijos, pero Naftanelele se interpuso entre ellos y el ataque logrando salvarlos, pero quedando herida.

- Naftanelele, será mejor que te vayas – dijo Shikamaru seriamente – Nin, Gen, creen una distracción.

- ¿huimos? – pregunto Shikan

- nos retiramos para planear nuestro ataque. Ella no es un enemigo al que se deba atacar sin cuidado y no sabemos exactamente cuanto se ha fortalecido.

Nin y Gen después de oír esa explicación entendieron todo lo que Shikamaru tenía en mente. Nin creo una gran cortina de humo mientras que Gen creaba una ilusión. Mientras tanto Tai cargaba a Shikan y Yang para poder escapar, pero lo que los chicos notaron era que su padre no estaba con ellos.

Después de un rato la técnica que Yami había usado para inmovilizarlos se había deshecho e iban a buscar a su padre, pero Tai se los impedía. En ese momento Tamire y Temari aparecen saltando entre los arboles y cuando los chicos vuelven su mirada a Tai descubren que ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Temari

Shikan rápidamente explica la situación y Temari cree entender lo que pasa por la mente de Shikamaru y sin decir nada les pide a sus hijos que no intervengan.

"_esta es una pelea que debe hacer él solo…. Pero si nos necesita estaremos cerca"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Temari observaba el lugar donde se debía encontrar su esposo peleando contra la causante de todo su dolor, Yami.

….

* * *

Yami comenzó a volar por el cielo para escapar del humo y busco con la mirada a Shikamaru descubriendo que él no se había ido del lugar donde estaba. Decidida a exterminarlo para que Temari no se quedara con él creo una gran cantidad de esferas negras que arrojo al lugar donde estaba, pero se sorprendió al ver como Nin usaba sus garras para destruirlas.

- piensa pelear con todo.

Dijo Yami mientras envolvía su cuerpo con energía y se acercaba a Nin para después golpearlo tan fuerte que la hizo caer inconsciente. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se interpuso Tai el cual no solo fue capaz de esquivar su ataque, sino que también había logrado golpearla.

Yami tuvo que volar hacia arriba para poder quedar fuera del alcance de los ataques de Tai, pero este empezó a usar los arboles para poder golpearla obligándola a retroceder hasta las ruinas de la cueva. Cuando estuvo en ese lugar Shikamaru decidió que era el momento de atacar por lo que ayudado por las sombras de las rocas destruidas extendió la suya hasta amarrar a Yami con ellas y poder inmovilizarla para que Tai se encargara de ella.

Yami intento escapar, pero le era imposible hacerlo, Nin y Gen se habían metido dentro del cuerpo de Shikamaru dándole una gran cantidad de chakra que él estaba empleando en su sombra. La victoria parecía estar en manos de Shikamaru, pero en ese momento Yami vio algo que le seria de utilidad.

Yami dejo que Tai la golpeara y cuando vio una abertura lo alejo de ella con una patada y uso en él la técnica de Yuya logrando apoderarse de la energía de Tai hasta volverlo polvo. Con el poder sumado de Tai, Yuya y Oyuky logro liberarse de la técnica de Shikamaru, aunque con mucha dificultad, y se fue volando hasta llegar a donde antiguamente estaba el castillo del señor feudal.

Shikamaru al notar eso la persiguió y con unas señas le indico a Temari que podían seguirlo. Cuando finalmente la encontraron vieron que ahora tenía como rehenes a Ying y a la aun desmayada Yashiro.

….

* * *

_**Creo que me tomara mas capítulos de los que dije y no creo que las peleas que faltan sean emocionantes… **_

_**Por algún motivo siento que he decepcionado a alguien con este capitulo y lo hare con el que sigue que quien sabe cuando tenga tiempo de escribirlo o si fanfiction me dejara publicarlo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: solución inesperada

Todo estaba en su contra. Si hacían un movimiento en falso Yami dejaría caer la gran esfera negra que tenía sobre Ying y Yashiro, y también estaba el problema de que la lograran atacar antes de eso y la esfera, guiada por la gravedad, diera en su blanco. Ying no era rápida corriendo y Yashiro seguía inconsciente lo cual haría muy difícil pedirles que escaparan o que uno de ellos ser acercara mientras el resto distraía a Yami.

La presión que sentían era muy grande y cada plan que se les ocurría era más arriesgado que el anterior. El tiempo transcurría y por la expresión del rostro de Yami entendieron que debían hacer algo rápido. Shikamaru, decidido a realizar ese plan, les pidió a sus hijos que se fueran corriendo lo más rápido que pudieran lejos de ese lugar. Yang, Tamire y Shikan querían protestar, pero al ver la determinación en el rostro de su padre decidieron obedecer y esperar la señal para comenzar a correr. Por su parte, Temari tendría que usar su pequeño abanico para crear una gran distracción mientras que Shikamaru junto con Gen se encargarían de poner a salvo a Ying y Yashiro.

El plan era muy riesgoso y era muy fácil cometer errores. Ese plan requería de una gran coordinación y de suerte, pero era el mejor hasta el momento. Aprovechando que Yami desvió la mirada por un segundo Shikamaru les dijo a sus hijos que salieran corriendo, cuando Yami sintió que tres presencias se alejaban volteo instintivamente su rostro para ver que pasaba y ese momento lo aprovecho Temari para combinar los cristales del viento y la tierra levantando una espesa cortina de arena.

Gen, usando un Genjutsu que la hacia invisible, se acerco a Ying y Yashiro mientras que Yami peleaba para poder ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Gen estaba a punto de poner a las chicas en su espalda cuando Ying grito y al voltear vio como Yami les había lanzado la esfera negra. Instintivamente y sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades de huir, Gen cubrió con su cuerpo a las chicas recibiendo todo el impacto, pero evitando que ellas salieran lastimadas.

Yami aterrizo al lado de Gen y la absorbió como había hecho con Tai. Molesta por la forma en que intentaron engañarla, se acerco a Ying y Yashiro, la cual parecía que iba a despertar pronto, con la firme intención de deshacerse de ellas absorbiéndolas con la técnica de Yuya. En ese momento sintió que no podía moverse y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente dando un gran salto hacia atrás, no tenía que ver para saber que Shikamaru la tenía bajo su técnica de posesión de sombra.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Yami mientras se liberaba de su técnica y volteaba para verlo – dime, no puedes hacer nada contra mi.

- no tenia eso en mente – dijo Shikamaru mientras desviaba su mirada para ver a Temari la cual no entendía lo que tenia en mente, pero al ver como hacia una leve sonrisa entendió de que se trataba y estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente – lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta de una cosa

- ¿Qué seria? – pregunto Yami en verdad interesada en lo que pensaba decirle, había notado que la forma en que Shikamaru la miraba era distinta, no tenia odio era como si… la adorara

- me di cuenta de mi error y que mi vida debe pertenecerte solo a ti. Quiero ser uno contigo por lo que te pido que uses tu técnica en mí para que no exista nada que nos pueda separar.

Al oír eso, mientras que el corazón de Yami se alegraba, Ying no podía creer lo que su padre había dicho y al ver su rostro por un momento pensó que era verdad lo que decía. Mientras tanto Temari permanecía de brazos cruzados intentando ignorar esa escena.

Yami comenzó a reírse como una loca y saltaba en el lugar donde estaba, no había dudas de que Shikamaru estaba diciendo la verdad. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho desde que se reencontraron era porque ella lo amaba y ahora, enfrente de ella, lo tenía a él diciéndole que ese sentimiento finalmente iba a ser correspondido.

Se abalanzo sobre él para darle un beso apasionado que Shikamaru le devolvió y una vez que Yami supero su emoción le susurro cosas al oído, intentaba persuadirlo de que en lugar de ser absorbido vivieran juntos. Shikamaru la abrazo y la beso en los labios para después mirarla suplicantemente; Yami no pudo resistirse a eso y decidió complacerlo, él iba a vivir por toda la eternidad dentro de su cuerpo.

Se separo un poco de él, solo unos milímetros sin deshacer por completo el abrazo. Miro a Temari que seguía fingiendo que no estaba pasando nada, pensaba que para ella debía ser difícil aceptar que su esposo se le declara a otra enfrente de ella y aun más considerando todo lo que había hecho para recuperarlo. Luego observo a Ying que abrazaba a Yashiro que ya estaba completamente despierta y que la miraba con odio, pudo leer en su labios una amenaza si se atrevía a tocar a Shikamaru, pero no le dio importancia, él se había entregado a ella por voluntad propia.

Cerró sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa comenzó su técnica. En ese momento Shikamaru la soltó bruscamente y enfrente de él apareció Naftanelele. Cuando Yami sintió que Shikamaru la soltaba abrió los ojos y vio como Naftanelele se interpuso entre ellos logrando que fuera ahora la gran dragón de ojos lila la que estaba siendo absorbida.

Miro a Shikamaru que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y la miraba con una sonrisa complice haciéndole creer que era un regalo, obtener el infinito poder de Naftanelele antes de que este desapareciera por haber desaparecido su fuente de poder.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo Yami noto que algo no estaba bien, el poder que absorbía era mas grande del que esperaba y cuando intento detener la técnica no pudo hacerlo. En cambio, de alguna manera Naftanelele había logrado aumentar la intensidad de las misma logrando que finalmente el cuerpo de Yami colapsara por la gran cantidad de energía.

Al ver su cuerpo caer al suelo inmóvil, Shikamaru se apresuro a limpiar su boca mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Por mas que intentaba no lograba quitarse ese horrible sabor de su boca y se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, por suerte Yang, Tamire y Shikan no habían visto eso o hubieran intervenido arruinando su plan.

Temari se acerco a él para dedicarle una sonrisa con la cual le indicaba que no estaba molesta. No era la primera vez que Shikamaru o ella fingía un interés amoroso con un enemigo como parte de un plan, pero esa era la primera vez que lo hacían estando casados. Las veces anteriores fueron cuando aun no sabían lo que sentían mutuamente por lo que resultaba más fácil.

Yashiro se levanto del suelo y se los quedo mirando exigiendo una explicación que Temari le dio inmediatamente, tenia que aclarar todo antes de que el resto de sus hijos regresaran. El plan consistió en mantener a parte a la mayor cantidad de ellos, usar a Gen para saber como funcionaba la técnica y luego Shikamaru fingiría que sentía algo por esa mujer logrando que intentara usar su técnica en él, momento en que Naftanelele aparecería para ocupar su lugar y el poder de Naftanelele haría que Yami se autodestruyera

- ¿Cómo sabían que funcionaria? – pregunto Yashiro molesta por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a Ying

- it caiah im ed sidensint omoc dregan atnes Naftanelele ed erzafue al*

Dijeron Shikamaru y Temari al mismo tiempo dejando a las chicas confundidas, pero decidieron dejar eso hasta ese punto. Naftanelele comenzó a volar para empezar a reparar todo el daño causado por Yami, Yuya y Oyuky. En ese momento regresaron el resto de los hijos de Shikamaru y Temari que al ver a Yami en lugar de preguntar como la derrotaron preguntaron por los seres que había absorbido

- no se deben preocupar por Tai y Gen – dijo Shikamaru

- ¿Qué le paso a Gen? – pregunto Tamire sin saber a que se refería

- para derrotarla fue un sacrificio – dijo Yashiro

- eso no es cierto, del todo – dijo Shikamaru buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo – Tai, Gen, y Nin hicieron un pacto con mi vida pasada el cual es hasta ahora vigente. En ese pacto ellos estipularon una serie de cosas que en resumen los hacen inmortales mientras yo este con vida y mañana si quieren pueden verlos porque el día de hoy deben estar cansados. Además ustedes son su otra parte y según entiendo sucede lo mismo, son inmortales mientras ustedes vivan

- ¿y donde están? – pregunto Shikan

- eso no lo tengo del todo claro, pero yo ya me quiero ir.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección al muelle. Temari se le quedo mirando un rato, sabia que esa situación debió haberlo afectado y que su actitud era simplemente para no preocupar a nadie. Temari se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y sin saber exactamente que hacer camino a su lado, en su intento por hacerlo sentir mejor podría terminar haciendo todo lo opuesto y su experiencia le decía que lo mejor era hablar de eso cuando estuvieran solos.

Yang, Tamire y Shikan los siguieron unos minutos después. Ying se quedo un rato intentado convencer a Yashiro de que se fuera con ellos, pero ella simplemente le hizo una mueca para irse en la dirección opuesta. Ying sabia que no podía pretender que se uniera a su familia de un día para el otro, pero pensaba lograrlo a base de insistencias, uniría a toda su familia y ya tenia claro como lograrlo.

…..

* * *

_***por**_ _**si lo olvidaron significa: **__**la fuerza de Naftanelele es tan grande como lo que siento por ti; es decir tiene poderes infinitos  
**_

_**Esta fue una idea de último momento. El próximo capitulo SERA EL ÚLTIMO. Así como lo leen, solo queda uno y después podre actualizar más allá de toda compresión. Cuando termine con el guerrero de la luna retomare luchando hasta el final y desde ya pueden esperar capítulos esporádicos de colección de amor. Eso en cuando al shikatema, el otro fic que publique en un momento de locura que narrara el desastre que es shikaku cuidando de un bebe no se vera afectado por estas reglas y tendrá (espero) capítulos semanales. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: el plan perfecto

Había pasado un mes desde que regresaron a Suna. Yami estaba muerta y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero Ying sabia que eso no era del todo cierto. Había notado que la relación que ahora sostenían sus padres se estaba volviendo distante, al principio no era muy notorio, pero a esas alturas era obvio que buscaban la manera de evitarse mutuamente.

Esa situación la preocupaba y si bien sus tíos les aseguraban de que era algo temporal y que dentro de unos días o máximo otro mes todo iba a ser como antes, algo en su interior le decía que tenia que hacer algo por lo que fue a un oasis en la afueras de la aldea y observando su reflejo en el agua cristalina intentaba pensar en una forma de unirlos.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, a pesar de no ser ninja no le era difícil saber de quien se trataba por lo que sin voltearse dijo:

- también estas preocupada.

- no es nada que el tiempo no cure, pero me siento responsable porque era mi deber impedir que cosas como esta ocurran – dijo Naftanelele en su forma humana caminando hasta quedar enfrente de Ying – por ese motivo siento que debo hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. Lo único que ellos necesitan es un tiempo a solas en que entiendan que nada ha cambiado, tu madre cree que tu padre quiere estar solo y él piensa que es ella la que desea estarlo…. Su distanciamiento no es más que un malentendido.

- ¿mi papá nunca se sintió mal por esta situación?

- cuando Ankoku se fue se llevo todo el dolor que Yami creo, después de todo ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales existe.

- ¿tienes algo en mente? Para poder unirlos de nuevo

- si, pero necesitamos de la ayuda de tus hermanos…. Yo traeré a Yashiro, nos reuniremos en este lugar en dos horas.

….

* * *

Temari se encontraba en la cocina sin saber que hacer para la cena. Al asomar su cabeza a la sala vio a Shikamaru que parecía estar medio dormido en el sofá, quería ir a su lado y pretender que nada había pasado, pero recordaba lo mal que él se sentía en sus primeros años de matrimonio y no quería hacer algo que terminara perjudicándolo. El eterno debate de acercarse a él o mantenerse distante parecía no tener fin. Quizás ya era momento de ir a su lado abandonando ese temor infundado de que su presencia lo iba a lastimar, después de todo antes lo que le hizo superar esa situación fue que ella había estado a su lado.

Se limpio las manos en el primer trapo que encontró y sin decir nada se acerco a su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ese gesto le pareció extraño a Shikamaru considerando que desde hace un mes ella parecía distante, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara por lo que le dedico una sonrisa antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- te extrañe – dijo Shikamaru acariciándole el rostro a su esposa – algo loco considerando que estuvimos todo este tiempo juntos

- se me metieron unas ideas raras sobre que debía mantenerme lejos de ti… perdón por eso

- no hay nada que perdonar…. Yo creí que te alejabas de mi por estar molesta

- ¿molesta?

- si, por ser débil y dejar que me atraparan o tal vez por haber besado a Yami

- mejor olvidémonos de eso y actuemos como si nunca hubiera sucedido… - una gran sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Temari y lo que mas deseaba era pasar tiempo a solas con Shikamaru para recuperar el tiempo perdido por esa tonta actitud que habían tenido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus hijos ya se habían ido por demasiado tiempo - ¿sabes a donde se fueron todos? Que yo sepa no tienen ninguna misión y Ying no ha estado en casa desde muy temprano en la mañana

- quizás nuestra actitud los preocupó y decidieron irse para que podamos hablar

- tal vez tengas razón, pero mejor vamos a buscarlos. Ya esta oscureciendo y es peligroso…

- saben cuidarse solos, nada malo pasara

- veo que no estas enterado de las ultima travesuras de Ying.

- mejor dejemos eso para otro momento.

En ese momento escucharon los que parecía ser el sonido de unas campanas y al asomarse por la ventana vieron que era Tamire las que las hacia sonar mientras daba brinquitos en dirección a las afueras de la aldea. Sabían que estaba tramando algo, pero aun así Shikamaru y Temari fueron a donde ella estaba. Una vez que estuvieron los tres reunidos, Tamire los guio hasta llegar a un oasis en las afueras de la aldea. Cuando Shikamaru y Temari se acercaron al lago, Tamire desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- fuimos guiados por una ilusión – dijo Temari poniendo sus manos en la cadera – no creo que lo que tramen sea tan inocente

- pues yo no he visto que hayan hecho algo malo aun.

- la palabra clave ya la dijiste: AUN.

De pronto el agua comenzó a moverse violentamente para luego rodearlos en una especie de esfera. Temari miro a Shikamaru directo a los ojos a lo que él simplemente respondió desviando la mirada. En definitiva estaban en medio de una de las ocurrencias de Ying, ella era la única capaz de planear algo como eso.

- ¡Tamire! ¡Yang! Sáquenos de aquí ahora mismo – grito Temari sin obtener respuesta

Shikamaru por su parte observaba todo atentamente intentando adivinar el siguiente paso en su plan, pero no se le ocurría nada a la cabeza.

"_si al menos supiera exactamente que es lo que pretenden lograr… se que tiene que ver con Temari y la forma en que nos hemos portado, pero… ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Dejarnos aquí encerrados?"_

La tierra comenzó a temblar en ese momento formando un cráter en medio de su improvisada prisión del cual salió Yashiro con su vestido blanco y el cabello rosado.

- bien, confieso que esto es lo ultimo que esperaba que sucediera – dijo Shikamaru acercándose a Yashiro – y se puede saber que va suceder partir de ahora

- eso depende de lo que elijan – dijo Yashiro con un tono de voz suave, pero imponente a la vez

- en ese caso... ¿Cuáles son las opciones? – pregunto Temari colocándose al lado de su esposo

- ir conmigo voluntariamente… o ser llevados a la fuerza.

No tuvieron tiempo de responder porque Yashiro se coloco en medio de los dos y agarrándolos de los brazos cerró los ojos. Una luz los envolvió a los tres impidiéndoles ver, pero cuando esta se disipo Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron maravillados por lo que estaba enfrente de ellos: un castillo hecho de cristales.

- solo podrán irse de aquí, cuando cumplan el deseo de Ying.

Diciendo eso Yashiro desapareció dejando a la pareja solos. Ying desde hace un par de años les había insistido en que quería tener un hermano menor y al parecer no podían regresar a su vidas normales hasta que le cumplan ese capricho.

Entraron al castillo sin poder evitar sorprenderse por lo hermoso que era ese lugar en donde cada habitación parecía ser más bella que la anterior. Después de vagar un rato por los pasillos entraron a lo que parecía ser el comedor en el cual había una cena servida para dos personas.

Temari se sentó en una de las sillas y probó la comida. No recordaba haber probado algo tan rico como eso por lo que invito a Shikamaru a comer a su lado. La cena trascurrió en silencio, a pesar de haber dicho que actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado, les era imposible evitar que se formara entre ellos dos esos silencios incómodos.

Cansado de es situación, Shikamaru decidió hacer algo al respecto por lo que "accidentalmente" le arrojo a Temari un vaso de agua en su traje lo que hizo que Temari se levantara de su asiento y le vaciara la botella de agua en la cabeza. Rápidamente se dio inicio a una guerra de comida y cuando habían arrojado todo lo que tenían en la mesa, Temari se rio al ver la forma en que había quedo Shikamaru mientras que él se sintió satisfecho al poder haberle sacado una sonrisa.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Temari cambio a una que le dio una mala sensación a Shikamaru, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba colgada de su cuello dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Shikamaru la agarró la cintura y cerro los ojos mientras le correspondía el beso.

Las manos de Temari comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras que él la besaba en el cuello. Ambos podían sentir que volaban y solo cuando se golpearon la cabeza con algo abrieron los ojos comprobando que efectivamente estaban volando, pero en el mismo instante que fueron consientes de su situación cayeron abruptamente al piso quedando Temari encima de Shikamaru.

- ¿y que pasó aquí? – pregunto Temari sorprendida, pero sin ser capaz de disimular su risa

- bueno, este castillo parece estar hecho de los cristales mágicos que reaccionan con los sentimientos y la gran princesa de los cristales debió activarlos sin darse cuenta. Por el color diría que aquí están sobre todo los del viento y en menor grado del agua y del fuego, que sumado al hecho de que este es un espacio cerrado hizo que … voláramos

- pues si este lugar reacciona a mis emociones… esto va a ser interesante.

Diciendo eso Temari decidió continuar lo que había sido interrumpido. Si Ying quería un hermanito, ella no pensaba decepcionar a su hija y al parecer Shikamaru tampoco.

…..

* * *

- ¡Gané!

Grito Yashiro mientras movía los brazos en una especie de danza de la victoria mientras que Shikan se limito a dibujar de mala gana una línea debajo del nombre de ella. Desde hace un par de días habían empezado a jugar Go para solucionar el problema de quien era el mejor de una manera en que la aldea no se viera afectada. Ying los observaba feliz de que finalmente todos sus hermanos se llevaran bien y lo único que haría mas perfecto ese momento era que Yashiro aceptara finalmente quedarse con ellos y sus padres regresaran con el hermano que tanto deseaba.

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que los enviaron a ese castillo y empezaba a extrañarlos. La risa de Yang al ver que Shikan estaba perdiendo 24 juegos a 20 la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras agradecía en silencio a Naftanelele por su plan. Al enviar a sus padres al castillo de cristal no solo les daba el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaban, sino que también obligaba a Yashiro a quedarse con ellos al menos por un tiempo.

- Yashiro – dijo Tamire que estaba sentada al lado de Ying - ¿no crees que ya deberían volver? El Hokage ya ha sido muy tolerante, pero al parecer nuestro padre ya debe regresar a sus funciones. ¿no podrías ir a ver?

- la ultima vez que fui el castillo estaba como loco con todos los cristales al parecer activados por lo que mejor espero que las luces se apaguen para evitar interrumpirlos en un momento intimo.

- eso fue ayer, creo que ya puedes ir a ver – propuso Shikan

- lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que la diferencia entre los marcadores siga creciendo… los cuatro juegos de diferencia los he ganado de seguido, ya conozco tu forma de jugar por lo que sabes que es imposible que me ganes

- eso no es verdad…. te propongo un trato: si gano vas a ir a buscarlos, si ganas...

- te disfrazaras de perro

Yang inmediatamente se acomodo cerca del tablero, ver a su hermano humillado de esa manera era algo que siempre había deseado y ahora todo se definiría con un juego de Go, claro si él aceptaba

- ¿tienes miedo? – dijo Yashiro para provocar a Shikan – es solo un juego que tienes que perder para usar un traje de perro o…. que ganar para traer de vuelta a tus padres.

- acepto – respondió Shikan mientras comenzaba a acomodar las fichas para dar inicio al partido.

…

* * *

Shikamaru estaba observando el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación que habían cogido para ellos. No podían salir del castillo, pero no le fue difícil adivinar que estaban en el submundo. En ese momento Temari entro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tenia las manos detrás de su espalda

- ¿y? – pregunto Shikamaru

Temari estaba a punto de responder cuando escucharon a alguien tocando a la puerta de su habitación. Después de un momento entro Yashiro que inmediatamente les pregunto

- ¿hay o no bebe?

- pues… - dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru y tomándole las manos a Shikamaru se las coloco en su vientre – espero que esta vez no sea un embarazo múltiple.

Al oír eso Shikamaru le dio un largo beso que tuvo que ser interrumpido por Yashiro que tenia prisa en volver. Cuando estaba enfrente de su casa podían escuchar con claridad una risa en el interior y lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a Shikan disfrazado como perro.

Shikamaru al verlo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa que lo hizo merecedor de un codazo de parte de Temari la cual dijo:

- ¿Por qué estas disfrazado?

- perdió una apuesta con Yashiro – informo Yang entre risas. – supongo que ya viene en camino nuestro nuevo hermano, esta familia si que esta creciendo.

Al decir esas palabras, Ying observo a Yashiro pidiéndole que se quedara, pero ella parecía querer irse inmediatamente. Ese intercambio de miradas fue notado por Shikamaru que se acerco al tablero de Go y dijo:

- se me ocurrió una idea, Yashiro debería quedarse a vivir con nosotros

- esta casa es muy pequeña – respondió Yashiro

- bastara con agregarle otro piso – dijo mientras observaba un cuaderno que supuso era en el cual escribían el marcador – hagamos un cosa. Te reto a que me ganes en Go, si yo gano te quedas y si tu ganas puedes pedir lo que quieras

- ¿Cómo que Shikan baile como una gallina durante una hora enfrente de la torre del kazekage para luego hacer lo mismo en la del Hokage? – dijo Yashiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? – pregunto Shikan mientras miraba a su padre en busca de ayuda

- dije que cualquier cosa…. Si eso es lo que quieres, solo debes ganarme.

….

* * *

_**Creo que le hare un epilogo. Espérenlo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Final, final no da mas, termino esta historia (esa frase es lo único que me gusta del futbol, con ella se hizo famoso un narrador, solo cambien "esta historia" por "primer tiempo" para que sepan como es.)**_

_**Cuando una historia termina otra comienza… ¿recuerdan el concurso de consecuencias? Decidan, actualización de segunda oportunidad o el estreno de ese fic que prometí como premio. Tienen el jueves y viernes para votar, el sábado sabrán quien gano (mañana le toca a colección de amor que la tengo mas olvidada y el viernes no puedo escribir) **_

_**Sin mas este capitulo que marca el fin y que… particularmente me gusta (es raro que eso suceda sin que Shikamaru salga herido)**_

Capitulo 22: FAMILIA.

Yashiro se miraba en el espejo sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Estaba completamente segura de que su padre había planeado todo para que resultara de esta manera.

"_empate en un juego de ajedrez… ¡ni siquiera sabia que eso existía! Definitivamente el que invento esa regla que, en un juego de este tipo, cuando se queda atascado en tres oportunidades seguidas se dice que es un empate estratégico… si tan solo ese loco hubiera dicho que después de cinco de seguro había logrado hacer algo al respecto"_

Yashiro lanzó un grito de frustración mientras terminaba de recoger su cabello en una coleta alta, se colocaba unas orejas de gato y se dibujaba tres líneas en cada mejilla.

"_si hubiera perdido o ganado no habría mucho problemas porque no me molesta demasiado la idea de vivir con ellos, pero no. tuvimos que quedar empatados y por 5 votos a 2 se declaró que ambos ganábamos por lo que debo quedarme a vivir con ellos y encima hacer que Shikan bailara como pollo"_

En ese momento se amarró a la cintura una larga cola y se colocaba unas largas botas del mismo color para después colocarse unos guantes que parecían garras. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo y vio que todo, junto con la falda de pliegues corta, la camisa sin mangas y la cinta en el cuello de la cual colgaba una pequeña campanita…. En verdad parecía una gata roja.

"_si no fuera por eso, si no fuera por eso… nunca se me habría ocurrido decirle a Shikan que yo podía bailar mil veces mejor que él , bueno si se lo hubiera dicho, pero como ahora viviremos en la misma casa… ese chico en definitiva lo odio. Si no fuera porque tendríamos que vivir juntos y que se la pasó todo el viaje a konoha diciendo que quería que demostrara si en verdad soy mejor bailarina… si no viviéramos juntos en ese caso no habría problema porque me iría, pero a mi padre se le ocurrió por decir que me disfrazara de gatita e hiciéramos una competencia ahora que estábamos en konoha para determinar quien bailaba mejor… y estoy segura de que Shikan no me hubiera dejado en paz al menos que lo hiciera"_

Cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta Yashiro se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y fue hasta la puerta, dentro de poco empezaría el espectáculo.

….

* * *

_**- **_ ¡un espectáculo nunca antes visto se presentara dentro de poco! ¡acérquense y disfruten de algo que tal vez nunca se volverá a repetir!

Gritaba Hirato enfrente de la torre del Hokage llamando la atención de todos mientras Ying, Yang y Meylin*repartían folletos a todos los que se acercaban. Temari observaba todo desde una ventana en el segundo piso sin poder evitar reírse. A su lado permanecía Shikamaru que miraba todo seriamente y Temari sabía perfectamente el motivo

- todo saldrá bien – dijo intentando hacer que se relajara

- supongo – dijo Shikamaru mientras encontró a las personas que estaba buscando – ya debo irme. Dile a Shikan y Yashiro que empiecen el espectáculo

- recuerda que esta noche te toca cocinar y no se vale comprar la comida, lo prometiste.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru le da un rápido beso a su esposa. Ellos habían apostado que si el bebe resultaba niña, Shikamaru cocinaría durante un año y si era niño le tocaría a Temari hacerlo, si bien era muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebe atreves de una revisión medica, Yashiro decidió darse el gusto de usar su habilidad de ver el futuro para responder esa pregunta y sin duda nadie esperaba oír lo que oyeron.

"_primero cuatrillizos y ahora gemelos… ¿no se supone que los embarazos múltiples son raros? Al menos resultaron niño y niña por lo que solo me tocara la mitad de las veces" _pensó Shikamaru mientras bajaba las escaleras _"pero ya tendré tiempo para eso, ahora tengo una misión importante. Tal vez, la misión mas importante de toda mi vida"_

…

* * *

Shikamaru estaba oculto en un callejo analizando a sus "victimas". No había vuelta atrás en lo que había planeado y en cuanto las dos personas que seguía con la mirada entraron dentro del rango de su sombra, las atrapo en su técnica de posesión de sombra y las obligo a que entraran en el callejón.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se irían los libero para luego hacer una reverencia y decir:

- madre, padre... perdónenme por lo que ha sucedido los últimos años. lamento que por mi culpa estén separados y espero que también perdonen por haber perdido contacto con ustedes pero no tenia el valor de enfrentarlos antes.

Shikaku observaba a Shikamaru sin saber que decir para luego desviar su mirada a la que solía ser su esposa. En verdad amaba a Yoshino y deseaba volver a estar junto a ella, quería volver a tener una buena relación con su hijo y se avergonzaba de que Shikamaru tuviera que ser el que diera el primer paso.

- no fue tu culpa – dijo Yoshino acercándose a Shikamaru y haciendo que se pusiera erguido

- se separaron por mi culpa. Es demasiada coincidencia que lo hicieran después que decidí casarme con Temari e irse a Suna

- ¿ese te parece un motivo? – pregunto Yoshino viendo como Shikamaru movía la cabeza de manera negativa – en esa época todos estábamos con mucha presión y todos actuamos de la manera que creímos correcta. No tuviste la culpa de nada, entre tu padre y yo había desde hace un tiempo pequeños problemas y simplemente me deje llevar cuando me entere de que no pensabas regresar… quizás fui un poco impulsiva a la hora de pedir el divorcio

- y yo fui un cobarde por no querer enfrentar el problema. – dijo Shikaku acercándose a lo que solía ser su familia – debía haber hecho algo y no limitarme ha hacer lo mas fácil que fue firmar esos papeles… si alguien debería pedir disculpas soy yo, este era un problema entre nosotros y no debía haberte involucrado. Tampoco tienes que disculparte por no haber venido a verme antes, yo se que debías estar molesto por las cosas que dije…. Mejor olvidemos esto e intentemos llevarnos como solíamos hacernos, como una familia

- ¿volverán a estar juntos? – pregunto Shikamaru

- dejemos que las cosas fluyan… tómalo como un tal vez, según se comporte este tipo – dijo Yoshino señalando a Shikaku – tomare mi decisión.

- en ese caso debo hacer que decidas casarte conmigo esta misma noche porque yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar otro día lejos de ti… ahora veamos ese baile, fue el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

Diciendo eso Shikaku cargo a Yoshino entre sus brazos a pesar de las protestas que ella hacia dejando a Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al ver que sus padres ya volvían a llevarse bien y supo que al decidir un empate había ganado mucho mas de lo que pensaba: había recuperado por completo a su familia y junto con lo gemelos que nacerían en unos meses, esta seria mucho mas grande de lo que una vez soñó.

….

* * *

- listos para ver lo que va a suceder. en esta esquina tenemos a un gran ninja que nos mostrar sus habilidades en el baile del pollo, el perro: ¡SHIKAN! - dijo Hirato mientras señalaba al "perro" para después señalar a Yashiro – en esta otra esquina tenemos a una chica que no será fácil de vencer, la gata: ¡YASHIRO! – muchos aplausos comenzaron a oírse en ese momento, l a mayoría del publico parecía que ya tenia su favorito y por lo que oía, Hirato podía decir que estaban muy parejos – el ganador será escogido por ustedes. Quien obtenga al final el mayor número de aplausos será el ganador, recuerden que los chiflidos y demostraciones similares son permitidos, pero no se vale insultar al competidor que no les guste…. Ahora, finalmente, después de esta larga espera… ¡a bailar!

Shikan estaba vestido con una camiseta manga larga blanca, pantalones negros, cola y orejas de perro. Esta vez habían decidió los "jueces" que tenia por hermanos que podía usar un disfraz de perro, que no lo hiciera ver tanto como perro. Ya era hora de dar inicio a lo que seria una larga y dura batalla en un territorio desconocido.

Shikan y Yashiro pusieron sus manos en las caderas dando inicio al baile del pollo. El publico reía y aplaudía, en verdad estaba disfrutando ver a esos dos bailando, pero era demasiado monótono o eso era lo que pensaban Yang y Tamire que aprovechando un descuido hicieron que la música sonara mas y mas rápido obligando a sus hermanos a bailar mas rápido logrando que lucieran cada vez mas ridículo. Cuando estuvieron a gusto apagaron la música dando inicio a la parte que decidiría quien ganaría: el baile del pollo libre.

Yashiro no estaba dispuesta a perder por lo que comenzó a dar pasos largos seguidos de giros mientras que movía los brazos más lentamente, pero a la vez de forma más pronunciada logrando un baile hermoso, para nada ridículo, pero que técnicamente seguía siendo el baile del pollo.

Al darse cuenta de eso Shikan decidió que no se quedaría atrás por lo que comenzó a mover un brazo antes que el otro de manera rápida acompañado de un movimiento de lado a lado, arriba y abajo, por parte de sus piernas. Su forma de bailar combinaba giros, saltos y una que otra pirueta que lo hacia un baile bastante enérgico** y novedoso que hacia que mas de uno imitara un poco sus movimientos, pero técnicamente seguía siendo el baile del pollo.

La gente comenzaba a emocionarse, la gracia y belleza de Yashiro con la energía y agilidad de Shikan eran una espectáculo que nadie quería dejar de ver, pero al final Hirato anuncio el final de la competencia.

Los aplausos se escuchaban muy parejos, pero el buen oído de Hirato le permitió saber quien era, aunque por muy poco, el favorito del público. Iba a anunciarlo enseguida cuando vio a Shikamaru haciéndole señas para que esperara un rato por lo que comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el origen del baile del pollo y lo que era ser un buen competidor sin importarle que muy pocos lo estaban escuchando.

Por su parte, Shikamaru llevo a Tamire, Ying y Yang junto con Temari al segundo piso. Él sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar independientemente de quien ganara y decidió prepararse para el fin de sus días pacíficos. Por la ventana podía ver a sus padres que al parecer ya se llevaban bien, sabía que no seria tan fácil que volvieran a estar juntos, pero a partir de ese momento solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos sus problemas terminaran, excepto el desastroso equipo D, las travesuras de Ying, las ocurrencias de Tamire, el mal humor que tenia Temari cuando estaba embarazada, los gemelos que serian sin dudas bebes problemáticos según lo que había dicho Yashiro, y lo peor de todo, era la creciente rivalidad que parecían tener Shikan y Yashiro.

"_nunca volveré a tener una vida pacifica."_

- ahora si, sin mas preámbulos – dijo Hirato imitando el sonido de unos tambores con su voz – quien gano esta singular competencia es…. ¡YASHIRO! Un aplauso para la ganadora.

Yashiro hizo una rápida reverencia mientras recibía los aplausos de público y en cuanto las personas comenzaron a alejarse le sacó la lengua a Shikan

- eres tan infantil – dijo Shikan quitándose las orejas y la cola

- pero soy mejor que tu.

- esto no prueba nada

- pero te he ganado en dos ocasiones, shogi y baile.

- esas son cosas ridículas

- en ese caso vayámonos aun todo o nada: el que gane tres peleas de cinco será el mejor de los dos

- hecho, mañana empezaremos

- ¿Por qué mañana? ¿Por qué no ahora? O es que tienes miedo.

- en ese caso – dijo Shikan notoriamente molesto, esa chica lograba hacerlo enojar con gran facilidad – vayamos ahora mismo, conozco un lugar perfecto.

Sin decir más, se fueron corriendo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento mientras que Shikamaru los observaba deseando que, a diferencia de Yang, Hirato y Meylin, sus competencias no terminaran llevándose la mitad de su salario.

"_creo que a partir de mañana impondré una nueva regla: si los destrozos que hacen son tan grandes que sus propios sueldos no les alcanzan deberán conseguirse un empleo para poder pagar lo que haga falta…. La mitad el equipo D, la otra esos dos… si no pongo esa regla en pocos días estaremos en bancarrota"_

…

* * *

*recuerden que cuando apareció no se había definido el sexo del bebe de Kurenai y… ¡YO QUERIA QUE FUERA Niña!

** es algo así como hip hop y break dance.


End file.
